Pieces of Time
by kalimonsterr
Summary: In a life that can only be described as full of broken promises. Kali gets fed up with the one she thought loved her, and leaves her home. Only to find herself in an unfamiliar forest, and in great danger of an old God's power. Can she help Link keep the peace in Hyrule and find her way home? Will her new friends show her that maybe home isn't where she belongs? (OCxOC)
1. Chapter 1: Where Does She Belong?

_So, I just wanted to leave a short author's note explaining that yes, I am trash for creating a self-insert story BUT HEAR ME OUT HAHA. The explanation behind this is because I haven't played The Legend of Zelda in quite some time, and it always kept me daydreaming as a child. Recently I've been going through some tough times without any sort of relief from anything, until I got to play Zelda again. After I played it for a while, it brought back my creative spirit and inspiration to write and draw. It made all of my problems seem silly for a while. I wanted to make this story to dedicate my appreciation to Nintendo and the Zelda series for helping me through tough times. I hope you guys enjoy this. It's still a work in progress. Enjoy!_

Irritated green eyes squinted in the dark as they opened from a deep slumber. Her eyelids had been crusted shut from the salt of tears she'd cried previously that evening. She remembered almost as soon as she came to her senses. How her boyfriend had left her home to go and be with people he knew she hated; people she knew would never be good for their future together. It was hard enough moving out at 18 to live with your boyfriend and his mom, and having to be the one to support yourselves as a couple while he tries and find a job; except all he does is sit at home and plays videogames all day.

She felt a lump rise in her throat when she remembered how he left without a second thought, no "I love you", no hug, no affections or acknowledgement. She tried to roll over in the mattress that was cornered in the floor, she felt a warm body next to her; he came home sometime after she'd cried herself to sleep. She rolled back over stiffly, her muscles tensed as if she were ready for another good cry. 'I shouldn't have to put up with this,' she thought, biting her lip as she sat up just as stiffly as she lay on the bed. She'd been having these thoughts for a while, and it seemed like the simplest thing had broken her now. Broken any want to stay here with him, or even tolerate being in the same room. The young woman glared down at him in the dark – his eyes closed, and his expression carefree. What did he know about stress? She often asked herself this question. She roughly pulled herself off of the bed over him, not caring if he woke in the process. She ran her fingers through her blonde bedhead as she felt around the messy floor in the dark for some clothes.

"Kali?" She heard as she pulled on a pair of red and white plaid pajama pants.

"What?" she answered coldly, feeling a rage heat pump through her veins straight from her heart. "Where are you going?" he asked again, sitting himself up on one elbow to watch her as she pulled on a black long-sleeved shirt with designs of neon broken hearts on it. "Away from here." she answered again after a pause, "I just can't even be near you." she tried to stop herself but just continued on, "I can't take _this_ right now." She gestured sharply to her tear swollen eyelids and her quivering chin.

There was a long, painful silence as he looked at her, "So where are you going to go?" he asked, a hint of hurt behind his voice. "I don't know." she responded with a long sigh, "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later."

She took three long strides for the bedroom door and stopped in the door frame, letting her fingers linger down the wood as she looked over her shoulder at him. Tears slipped over her cheeks. Let him wonder if she loved him anymore or not this time. Let him bear the weight of being left behind without any indication of if she really cared this time. She wasn't even sure herself if she cared anymore…. but where else could she go?

–

The winter air was frigid, and the fog billowing from Kali's mouth seemed to never end. She shivered violently as she strode past the backyard, across the shallow stream – never stopping to care if her shoes got wet. After she'd let that first tear slip, they didn't seem to stop. She couldn't help it that her feelings got hurt so easily, especially when it came to him. Not when this behavior and treatment was a constant thing now. She didn't want to think about him but couldn't stop. She couldn't stop thinking about whether or not he went back to sleep, or even stopped to think about keeping her from leaving...Probably not. She refused to let out sob, because if that started, she wouldn't be able to continue her walk.

Before she'd realized how far she'd walked, she was past the old abandoned cemetery she'd always been terrified of since she moved in with him. She was well past the barbed wire fence that separated his mother's property from the unclaimed land on the mountain. Before she'd known what happened, she had already scaled a large distance up that mountain. She didn't care if she was in the dark. She didn't care that she was alone. The cold made her pain almost numb. The cold made the physical pain of her aching joints, burning lungs, and frigid cheeks hurt more than what was hurting her most from the inside. She could at least handle the physical kind of pain for the time being.

–

Kali didn't know how much time had passed, or how far she'd walked away from her home. What she did know was that she felt as if she'd reached the flat top of the mountain. She walked and walked that flat woodsy land until she had to stop to breath. At some point in her walk, the salt from her tears had dried and made the skin on her cheeks stiff. Another thing she noticed was that the flat land didn't seem to end. She couldn't see the other side of the mountain, and when she breathed, the air didn't seem thinner like it usually did on top of a mountain. Kali stopped, sucking in deep breaths and letting her frigid, hurting ears adjust to the silence of the winter night.

If a feather dropped, she could probably hear it. Most bugs were dead this late in winter, and almost all of the forest creatures were in hibernation.

Once she stopped, Kali felt as if her heart were swelling. It continued to swell, and tears began to spill over her cheeks again. She felt like a full bottle of water with someone's foot stomping her, continuing to put pressure on her. Finally, a sob escaped her miserable throat and her knees collapsed from underneath her. Her smaller sobs continuously got louder. All of the stress of work, college, supporting her boyfriend, maintaining their relationship, everything came out of her.

She screamed because she felt like it. She screamed because it made her feel like she was releasing everything bad that had happened so far. She screamed to make room for more shit to put up with.

Her head pounded heavily, as did her heart. Eventually, in the middle of a sob, everything faded into black. Kali welcomed the cold, and all the numbness that came with it. She let it numb her heart, mind, and body; at least until she'd wake up.

–

Kali's vision was blurry in the slight light that showed through the dead branches of the trees; the sun was going to rise soon. She must have slept until about 5 a.m. at home before she left. At least those were the first few thought that fought their way through her foggy mind. The rest of her brain was trying to focus her nerve endings to the setting, her ears on the shuffling of the rotting leaves, and her eyes to the figure that now stood over her. She squinted her green eyes to see who it was. Kali felt a warm hand on her forehead, as if her temperature was being checked. The warmth reminded her of him, so she figured it must have been him. She tried to speak to him, but the fatigue slurred her speech, "Took yo-... took long...eno-enough." she stammered through heavy, numb lips. She couldn't hear the figure, but another one stood beside him, one with woman's figure.

Rage filled her veins and she tried to move to get up, but her muscles were like lead inside of a paper bag. "Yooouuu..." she growled with slurred speech, "Cheating...son of a bitch..." Kali made sure to force her last insult sharply. Before she could really say anything else, she was being lifted into someone's arms. Weird, he could never really lift her because of how scrawny he was. She couldn't question it – the numbing darkness pulled her back into its arms as she was carried away.

–

Kali woke with a start, somehow the rage from what she'd seen before had stored itself in her body until she finally had the energy to become fully awake. Her body shot up in an unfamiliar bed, under unfamiliar blankets. Her wide green eyes shot around the room as she scrambled to stand up from the bed. A strong arm pushed her back down on the bed and when Kali looked to see who it belonged to, the shock of silver hair met her eyes. A woman with sharp facial features, full lips, and pointed ears kept her firm fingers on Kali's shoulder. "Slow down young one. You must rest." the woman told her in a strong tone. Hell, everything about this woman was strong.

Of course, that didn't stop her feelings of rage from before. "I don't know you lady. Get your hands off of me." Kali demanded, roughly slapping away the woman's hand from her shoulder and trying to stand up again to make her run for the door. 'I've been kidnapped.' she suddenly realized and adrenaline started pumping through her veins.

She didn't make it very far. Kali's hand-slapping got her a good hard shove completely back down on the bed, with the woman's forearm pinned across her collar bone. "You will lay here, and you will rest." the woman said firmly, suddenly looking tense. "Young ladies should have more respect for her elders."

Kali struggled against the woman, attempting to shove her arm away. The woman was putting all of her body weight onto her, and it was very likely that the woman weighed more than her. Kali grunted with frustration, "You're not my elder. I don't know you, and I can't believe that you think I should respect you for _kidnapping_ me!" she yelled, hoping that maybe someone outside would hear her shouts. The young blonde's blood boiled, and she reached down to bite the hell out of the woman's forearm.

All it took was the woman to release her weight off of Kali for just a mere second, and she did with a yelp as teeth dug into her skin. Not enough to break skin, but definitely enough to hurt. She scrambled to her feet to run for the door, "HELP!" she shrieked. The woman's iron grip locked onto Kali's waist as she attempted to drag her back to the bed. "Stop running, girl!" she woman demanded, obviously frustrated now, "There was no kidnapping involved here!"

Of course, mere demands didn't stop Kali as she shrieked and grabbed onto a wooden beam that framed the walls of the house as its support. The woman grunted as she tugged hard on Kali's waist, "Let go and quit shouting like that!" she growled, still tugging.

"Hell no!" she retorted and continued to shriek.

Suddenly the door on the other side of the room burst open with an unfamiliar male voice, "Impa, what is going on?!" he asked, "I heard shouting and-" When Kali looked up, a tall blonde boy stood there by the door looking alarmed and dumbfounded at the same time. The woman released her grip on her waist just a moment. "Link this girl-" Impa started. Kali didn't give her enough time to finish as she pulled her leg forward and kicked back at the woman. The woman grunted as she moved out of the way, but she released her grip. She scrambled forward, until she realized that she was running right towards the boy that was blocking the door. She immediately stopped and spun to the side, towards a shelf, looking for something – anything – to defend herself with. She grasped the handle of a nice-looking pot on the shelf and turned toward them with the pot high above her head – as if she were about to swing it at them. "Don't come near me! I will hit you!" she threatened. "Now tell me where I am, right now!"

Several awkward beats of silence passed as Kali kept the pot high above her head, she kept glancing in between the woman and the boy to see who would jump at her first. Finally, the boy raised up his hands as if to surrender to her. His clear blue eyes looked almost sympathetic for her, and she ground her teeth together upon noticing. "Just calm down, and I will explain everything. You're going to have to trust me." he told her, keeping his gauntlet covered hands up to show that he wasn't going to do anything.

Kali really considered it. There was something about this boy that was familiar to her, and something about him that made her want to trust him – even if they were both dressed as if from a different time. She slowly lowered her hands with the pot held tight in her fingers. All the time, she kept her green eyes on the boy's face, looking for any hint that he might have been lying. "Fine." she spat, placing the pot stubbornly back in its place.

Both seemed to sigh with relief, and the woman was the first to move. "Well I will not tolerate this girl's hardheadedness any longer," she grumbled angrily, taking long strides with those muscular legs of her's towards the door, "I will prepare dinner for us all." She opened the door and stopped to glare at the girl, before slamming it behind her as she left.

"Hardheadedness?" Kali questioned out loud, crossing her arms stubbornly. "At least I'm not a brute." She grumbled as she moved past the boy to take a seat on the edge of the bed.

The boy pulled up a chair in front of the bed, and sat to look at her for a moment. Kali took this quiet opportunity to observe him as well. It was the first time she really noticed the boy's clothing. Is he wearing a dress? She blinked a few times and realized he was dressed very medieval-ish, and very green. Her dark brows pinched together above her almost almond shaped eyes. He seemed to be looking at her clothing as well; she didn't really blame him either, her clothes didn't match. Kali was the first to break the silence, "Weren't you going to explain things to me?" she asked, trying to still sound irritated, even if she wasn't.

He seemed to snap out of his thoughts and nodded his head, "Yes, well... There isn't much to explain. Impa and I-" She interrupted him, "First, who is Impa? And more importantly, who are you?" The boy chuckled lightly at her, and her face grew hot. "What's so funny?" She demanded, her shoulders tensing.

He only waved his hands in front of him as if in apology, "Sorry, it's just that you ask so many questions, and it's kinda funny." He cleared his throat awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Anyway, the woman that just left is Impa. My name is Link, and I think it's fair if I ask for your name as well." he said, offering her a smile. He seemed amused.

"I think it's fair to give you my name after you tell me how I got here." she countered, mock-grinning right back at him. He laughed again, and she frowned.

"Fine, fine. As I was saying before, there isn't that much to explain. Impa and I heard screaming as we were exploring some ruins, so we went to find out what it was. We stumbled upon an unconscious girl who roused half-awake upon finding her," He motioned to Kali, "What was it that she called me?" He rubbed his chin for a moment, really trying to remember what she told him. "A cheating son of a bitch?" he laughed jokingly.

Kali face grew even hotter as she recalled thinking that Link was actually her boyfriend from home discovering her passed out in the woods. She looked away from him, crossing her arms over her chest. "So?" she asked.

Link just smiled at her, "Nothing really. I just found it strange. This girl also wore strange clothing but appeared harmless. Of course, we couldn't just leave an unconscious girl out in the forest in the early hours of the morning." He leaned back in his chair as he finished his story, "So we brought her back here."

Kali let her pale cheeks cool before she looked at him, "W-Well...It's not right to just take an unconscious girl back to your home. You should've just waited until I woke up." She scolded him with a frown.

Link seemed to furrow his brows a bit at her, "Are you not aware of what goes creeping around those woods? If we would've stayed there was a chance we could've been ambushed." he explained, a little more seriously.

"Ambushed? By what?" she mocked, laughing slightly. "Bears? They're hibernating right now. Maybe a very cold squirrel?" She shook her head, "If I thought that there was something out there that could have really hurt me, then I wouldn't have left to begin with."

Link shook his head at her, then seemed to think for a long time. He let his gaze fall on her eyes, then to her shirt and pants. "You are not from here are you?" he finally asked, his eyes pulling back up to her face. Kali furrowed her brows right back at him, "I could ask you the same question, but to answer yours, I know that I'm not from wherever you're from." she answered, running her fingers through her blonde hair.

"You are in the same place I come from right now. Do you even know where you are?" he asked, genuinely surprised. Kali took offense to his tone and stood angrily, "Don't talk down to me like I'm crazy!" she growled at him. He stood up with her, his expression not changing from its shocked state. There was a long silence, and Kali wondered if he would challenge her. "You are in the kingdom of Hyrule." he simply said, as if he didn't know how else to tell her.

It took several moments for Kali's brain to comprehend what he had just told her. A kingdom? Kingdoms hadn't been in existence for centuries where she was from. Did she go back in time? She glanced at his ears. Maybe even a different dimension? How?! At the realization her heart sunk down into her stomach and her angry, stubborn attitude fell. "I'm sorry, and I'm not sure where you are from," he started, reaching a cautious hand towards her shoulder, "I will help you find your way back though. Nobody deserves to just be left alone in the forest like that." Link was trying to encourage her to be strong in this situation. She appreciated that much, even if she didn't believe that he would help her find her way back. Nobody was that determined, or kind, or brave. "Thank you." she said sadly, turning away from him. She felt the lump rise back into her throat upon realizing that while she was gone, her boyfriend didn't come to find her – He was probably still asleep right now. Nobody cared she was gone. She put a hand over her mouth to stop the sobbing that was sure to come, and she swallowed the lump right back down. "Link, I... Can I have a minute alone?" she asked quietly, refusing to look at him.

He let his gaze linger on her; eyes full of sympathy. "Yeah, but before I go, can I have your name?" he asked, moving slowly towards the door. Kali looked up at him with wet green eyes, "It's Kali." she answered quietly.

Link somehow smiled at her encouragingly, "Then Kali, we'll get you home as soon as we can." he grinned wider and gave her a thumbs up, "Impa left some clothes under the bed. Come out to eat when you're ready okay?"

Kali appreciated his smile more than anything right then, and she managed to give a weak smile back to him while subtly wiping the tears from her eyes, "Yeah, thank you." she said.

Link walked into the other room. She lowered her face to the bed to release her emotions silently.

–

Not far from where Kali was found sat the same ruins that Link and Impa had begun to investigate. It is said that years ago, long before the Hero of time and the King of Evil, a tribe of people lived and worshiped a God. They made this God their leader, their shaman, and their healer. It is said that this God possessed a power that could not be seen, heard, smelled, or even really felt unless you were moved by it. In these legends, it explains that this God was challenged by a stranger with strange clothing that nobody had ever seen before, nor were his ears pointed like everyone else. The stranger fooled the God after feigning his death. As the God turned his back, the stranger pulled out a dark dagger that held a very powerful malevolent aura emanating from the scriptures on the blade and thrust it into the back of the God. The God's body burst into a billion shimmering pieces, then was absorbed into the blade of the dagger. The tribe became shocked, angry, and violent towards the stranger, and in a desperate attempt to possess the same power that the God had, he thrust the dagger into his own heart. His heart burst as the power surged within him, and the stranger's body couldn't bear the intensity of it. He collapsed in a seizing heap, and died.

Centuries went by, and the tribe became extinct without their leader. The sanctuary where their God once lived became a ruin. At the same point in time that Kali had become a part of this world, there was a shift between the two dimensions. This shift couldn't be felt by just anybody, but it was felt by the dead stranger. This time shift awakened his corpse that lay in a tomb deep within the ruined sanctuary. His heart – still holding the aged dagger – didn't beat as his veins rushed with the old God's power.

His flesh was rotted with age, and his face ugly with death. As he pulled himself from his tomb, bit by bit, the power was already regenerating his old body. "Finally, the time, has come." he rasped.

–

About 20 minutes later, Kali walked out of the bedroom into a much warmer room. A strong beefy scent hit her strong in the face, and her stomach immediately growled upon the smell. She felt very awkward in the clothes that Impa had picked out for her. She wore a white short sleeved button-up shirt with a maroon skirt that came down to her knees; it had strange dark brown block-ish designs at the bottom that seemed to be the same as the designs on the end of the sleeves. The skirt was held in place by a long dark brown sash that she assumed was used as a belt around her waist, and on her feet were boots that were about a size too big for her feet. They were weird clothes, but at least they were warm clothes.

Both Link and Impa looked up at her from the food in front of them, and Kali just stood there awkward with her hands stiffly at her sides. Impa looked like she was expecting something, as much as Kali hated to say it, "Thank you for the clothes." Impa had the slightest of triumphant smirks pull at the corner of her lips, "That's a little better," she muttered, "You're welcome. Now, sit." Impa stood to go and fetch a bowl for her. Kali – and her red-hot cheeks – moved to sit at the table, opposite of Link.

She didn't like that his gaze continued to awkwardly linger on her. Not uncomfortable like he was a pervert, but it was just odd being stared at; something she wasn't used to. "Did you find the answers you wanted?" Impa asked as she set in front of Kali a bowl full of some sort of soup. It smelled slightly spicy and beefy and it made Kali's mouth water. "I... well...Some." she answered simply before picking up her spoon and digging in.

Kali wasn't sure if this was some sort of dream, but the food was just as filling as if were wide awake, and extremely tasty. She didn't even care what was in it. "There are still things that I need to know, such as, where am I specifically? Where am I on a map?" she continued after swallowing several large mouthfuls of food. "Why you are all dressed this way and have pointed ears." she added, self-consciously running the tip of her finger over her rounded ear. "I don't understand this place at all."

Link only looked at her, as if he were still thinking, not saying anything. Kali only looked back down at her soup and continued to eat. "Well child, it is not us that is strange to you. It is you who are strange to us." Impa said quietly as she took her seat.

Kali raised a brow at her, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Impa folded her hands on the table. She sort of reminded Kali of one of the teachers that makes threats to slap their students, and actually does it. "It means that you are in our world. Clearly, you are not from here. You are the foreigner to us."

That stung. Kali tightened her jaw at Impa's comment and for just a split second her eyes shifted to Link, who just looked at Impa with a puzzled expression. Kali set down her spoon on the table and stood. "If I'm such a foreigner, then maybe I shouldn't be here." she said, standing rigidly from the table and headed for the door. "Then maybe you shouldn't." Impa replied calmly.

Kali's heart dropped again and she bit down on her lip, "Then I guess I'll just leave." She muttered as she strode quickly for the door. Link stood up and stepped after her, "Kali, wait! She-" he started.

She knew that Link was a great guy, and would probably be a fantastic friend to her, but she only knew one truth about all of this, about people. "Link, just stop." she stopped and held out her hands to him, her eyes stinging, "I should've known this would happen. I'll find my own way home. I don't need her help. I don't need to rely on anyone." This scenario felt as if it had happened to her a billion times. "I'm sick of everyone telling me things that aren't true. I'm tired of everyone making false promises. I want to believe everything you said, Link. Honest. I just don't believe in promises anymore." She waved him off, and stormed out the door.

Kali half expected to be blinded by some kind of bright sunlight that set the tone for a beautiful day when she stepped out. Instead, the sky looked like it was calling for rain, or snow. Gooseflesh rose on her arms as she breathed in the frigid air. "Stupid dress..." she uttered painfully, feeling an awkward draft. She glanced around her as she stepped across the grass. Apparently, they had brought her to some sort of village. The people who dared to come out in the cold gave her odd looks as she passed. This was worse than the world she knew.

She _was_ the foreigner.

Kali ran out of the village, the cold burning her hard-working lungs. 'I don't need them anyways.' she thought, her tears long since ceased. Her mind shot back to her boyfriend, who'd made false promises about getting a job, supporting her for once, paying more attention to her needs. That sent her mind back to her parents, her sisters, her friends. All of them made false promises and she believed in them every time. They took advantage of her trust and willingness to do anything for them, every time.

As she ran down a set of stone stairs, she took a moment to look at where she was. There was a never-ending field that lined the horizon. In the distance she could see a hint of forest, and past that, she could see the rain that was headed their way.

She didn't care.

She continued to run out into the field blindly, unaware of just what she would find.

–

Kali wasn't sure how far she had run, but eventually she just walked in her size-too-big-boots across an endless field. She constantly kept an eye on her surroundings, and anything that moved, she looked at. Eventually, the sky began darken as the sun set. She must have been asleep for the most part of the day. Either way, she was hungry and exhausted from traveling the way she was. A part of her regretted leaving Link like that, without saying goodbye. He didn't deserve that.

Eventually, she found a spot in between a cluster of trees to rest for the night. As she lay there on the cold, hard ground, she thought of what she said to Link. She thought of what Impa said to her too. She didn't understand why Impa disliked her so much that she'd say that to her. Then again, maybe she was being overly sensitive. Regret filled her heart as she thought of Link's expression before she stormed out. His expression, again, full of sympathy, and maybe even hurt; she couldn't tell. Her eyes became heavy, and she wondered just before sleep claimed her, "Did he come after me?"

An old power has come to exist once more. An area of the forest has gone unrecognized, guarded, and undiscovered as a rip between dimensions has been created. Where exactly that rip was located, has yet to be known.

Deep underground, in a ruin that wasn't so much of a ruin anymore, an old being dwelled. He stepped slowly around a circle that glowed shades from black to neon blue. Around this circle that took up most of the space in the massive tomb, were what seemed like thousands of books that contained the secrets to the ancient dark magics of Hyrule. The old being, who's name was never mentioned in the legends and tales of his ultimate victory against an old, forgotten God, had obtained these books through his victory and domination of the many regions that were once here before Hyrule.

He held the largest of the books in only one of his hands – which were still in the process of regenerating from centuries of rot. His striking green eyes gazed down upon the text as he stopped before the circle. "Such power, with much time for others to come an obtain it. Yet nobody has come." he chuckled darkly as he reached into one of the few chests that lay about the tomb, pulling out gems engraved with symbols that were not recognizable to anybody anymore. He threw them perfectly into their spots on the circle as he chanted from the book. The lines that intertwined perfectly within the circle glowed from a bright blue, through the color spectrum, and finally shone with a green light. As the old one chanted, a wind and thunder from beneath tore through the circle and shot up. The winds violently tossed the books and chests around the room, but not the old being. The thunder clapped and rumbled loudly, but not loud enough to contain the old one's booming voice as he finished his spell.

For a moment, it seemed as if time had stopped in the room, all except the old being. Finally, the circle erupted with ear piercing screeches, and the wicked laughter of monsters summoned straight from the dark realm. They flew, or crawled, around the room gnashing their wet mouths at whatever they could find. Very few approached the man that had summoned them from the dark realm, and if they did, his overpowering aura fended them away. The man closed the book, deciding to leave the gate open so he'd have an endless supply of minions. They knew not who their master was just yet.

But oh, they will.

–

A massive chill shook Kali's whole body, ripping her exhausted mind from unconsciousness. Her eyelids peeled back slowly, and she flinched slightly every time a raindrop slapped her frigid face. Her cloudy vision cleared as she slowly remembered everything that had just happened and why she was asleep beneath a tree. At first, she thought that maybe everything that happened was a dream, but when she pulled herself to a sitting position, she knew that she was wrong. The odd clothes clung – soaked- to her cold body. How had she managed to sleep through any part of the rain? 'Must've been exhausted.' she thought, feeling her heart beat sadly. An overwhelming feeling of loneliness spread from her chest, all the way out to her fingertips. She thought for a few moments before realizing... nobody was here. Not her mom, her dad, her family, what few friends she had back in her world, not even her boyfriend from home. Just thinking about him felt like a dagger to her heart. Kali shivered hard and swept away her soaked, matted hair; frustrated. She bit her lip upon completely realizing – she was completely alone in this place.

It wasn't until several moments later that she realized, someone was with her, lingering in her peripheral vision. Her muscles suddenly jolted alive from the cold and she was standing, braced for a run. The figure chuckled, it was a man. "I don't see why you're trying to run." he muttered provocatively. Immediately, Kali knew that was her queue to run. She didn't want to trust anyone in this place, nor would she. Before she could even take her first step, though, a hand shoved her in the opposite direction. Someone had been standing on the other side, knowing she'd run. "Where do you think you're going girly?" the other male voice boomed. They sounded exactly the same – which didn't make sense. Kali stumbled but managed to not slip in the mud. "Look..." she started, patting down her shirt and skirt, then holding up her hands in surrender, "I don't have any money or anything of value. Just leave me alone." she pleaded, knowing if she tried to fight the both of them that she would just lose.

They both laughed simultaneously and moved in on her. She backed up as they moved forward. "We don't want anything that you could physically possess." said the cloaked figure on her left. "What we do want, is information." said the other.

"What could I possibly know?" she asked, backed up even more.

Her back was now pressed against the rough bark of one of the trees, and they kept moving slowly towards her. One of them brandished a long, vicious looking chain. "Now, now. No need to play dumb." the one said, wiggling his index finger at her. "We know that you know where the gateway is."

"What are you even talking about? What gateway?" she asked, her voice rising in pitch. Panic began to swell in her chest, her heart beating a million miles a second.

"You poor thing," the other mocked, as he revealed a sword from beneath his cloak. "You're still lying to us. We don't like being lied to, and it actually makes us quite upset." He looked towards his partner, and he only nodded with confirmation.

"I'm not even from this weird place! I don't know where I am, how can you expect me to kno-" Kali pleaded but was interrupted by the two suddenly just blinking into existence right in her face.

"Didn't you just hear us say we _hate_ being lied to?" They both said in unison, the shadows beneath their hoods so dark that she still couldn't see their faces.

The panic within her begged to be released with a scream that was fighting its way up her chest, and into her throat. She ground her teeth together and held it back. There wouldn't be a point in screaming in a place like this. She was in the middle of nowhere, with the rain pounding down on them, so there would be nobody to hear her. If they were going to kill her, and if this was her final moments, she wasn't about to go down giving them the satisfaction that they made her scream until her last breath.

They adjusted their stance, and she could see the white glimmer of smiling teeth within the shadows. They were going to kill her. She closed her eyes tight and waited for the pain to come. Instead though, she felt the swish of air flying swiftly past her nose. This caused her eyes to open, and the two were standing farther back from her, stunned and looking off in one direction. She should have made a run for it just then. But the intense fear left within her, and the numbness of her limbs from the cold kept her from moving at all.

The two looked at each other again, before picking up the black chain and blade before dissipating into the shadows – as if they were never there in the first place. "... What?" she said out loud, as the sound of rain engulfed her. She looked around and saw a small stick jutting from the ground. She furrowed her brows and shakily stepped over to grab it. When she brought it close to her face, she realized it wasn't a stick at all – it was an arrow.

"But..." she stammered, feeling her head becoming light from everything that just happened, and probably the cold temperature she's kept this whole time. Just as she straightened up, she heard heavy thumping in the mud. She has heard that sound before, when she used to take lessons in horseback riding. Kali looked towards the source of the sound with wide green eyes and saw a chestnut colored horse with someone in green as it's rider. A small spark of hope flickered within her upon seeing Link's face. 'But why is he here?' she thought stupidly, finding it hard to believe he'd come out in this storm just for her. He brought the horse to a halt before her and slipped off of the saddle in one smooth motion, pulling the hood to a cloak he'd brought back up on his head. Obviously, it had fallen off in the middle of his ride. He grabbed her shoulders and looked close at her face, his expression seeming to be very alert and concerned.

"What happened? Where did they go?" he asked urgently, before glancing around them as if to make sure there were no more attackers. She'd never seen someone this serious before, especially when he seemed so calm hearted before. Kali just shook her head slightly as if saying that she didn't know where they went.

Link's expression seemed to soften at her answer, and he stood up to reach into a pack on the horse. Whatever material it was made of, seemed to keep everything on the inside dry. He pulled out a large cloak and wrapped it around her. Pretty much anything would have been warmer than her skin at this point, and it made her feel safe.

"Come on, we'll talk when we get back." he mumbled as he grabbed her shoulders again. Upon moving the world around her seemed to be spinning, and she could feel his hands balancing her body as she looked at his face with a half-lidded expression.

He only seemed to offer his warm smile again and laughed a little, "Just when you get cleaned up," he said, wiping some of the mud from her forehead, "You seem to get all messed up again." Something about what he said brought a small laugh from Kali's lips. It must be the hysteria of the whole situation finally settling in that's allowing her to laugh. Either way, the laugh felt good. She let him move her towards the horse, and then with strong arms, lift her onto the saddle. He slipped on in front of her and pulled her arms around his torso. She held onto him as they began to move, the rocking of the horse pulling her into unconsciousness once again. She was nothing but grateful that someone... anyone...had finally come after her when she needed help.


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning with Apologies

There was the faint sound of muffled voices as Kali opened her eyes once again. She was warm now, under thick layers of blankets and with a hot cloth over her forehead. She smelled that spicy, beef something that Impa had made the day before and the damp smell of earth coming from somewhere in the room. Kali let herself just lay there for a moment, her mind digesting everything that has gone on since she left her home. She had been rescued twice by this boy whom she barely knew, and felt like an outcast wherever she went. There was nobody on _this _earth that she could rely on, and she felt the staggering hole in her heart that she knew was loneliness. She reached her warm fingers up to touch her own face, and look at her fingertips – which had been made clean somehow. There was no mud on her face or body anymore. Someone must have taken it upon themselves to clean the mud from her. She sat up in bed, her mind and heart still feeling numb with the cold she felt physically just hours ago. The warm damp cloth fell from her head and she ran her fingers through her long messy gold hair.

She has been such a burden to these people. And she felt the weight of it on her heart, as she stood from bed in a thin, lovely white nightgown. Kali ran her fingers over the delicate fabric, looking at the lacework that was done into the hem and trim. It seemed like it was home-made, for someone that had money. It almost felt like silk, but it wasn't quite it. She stepped quietly over to the closed door, where she knew people were behind it – talking. It was probably Impa and Link. She knew what she had to do as she took in a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Link was sitting at the table where they had previously eaten their meal, and Impa was standing – facing away from the door, as if she weren't even acknowledging that Kali was there. And neither of them was talking now. That alone told her that they had been talking about her, and she could feel guilt growing in her gut. She wondered now as she stood there, silently what they had been talking about. Link was the first to look at her and interrupt her thoughts. He looked away from her awkwardly, as if he were embarrassed. "Ah, Kali," he greeted, standing as if he were about to approach her but was afraid to get too close now. "How are you feeling?" he finally asked. Kali raised a brow and tilted her head at him as she took a few steps towards them both, Impa still rubbing her forehead as if she were thinking very hard.

"I'm...okay I guess." she answered hesitantly, not wanting to say she was fine – because that would be a lie. She suddenly decided it would be best to address what seemed to be bugging him. "Are you okay?" she asked, taking another step towards him. He seemed to flinch a little and she could see the slight flushing of his cheeks as they turned pink, and she blinked her eyes – confused. "Ah...egh..." He started, laughing a little as he averted his eyes from her. Impa finally looked over and seemed to jump, "Good heavens, child!" she exclaimed, grabbing Kali and rushing her back towards the bedroom door. "You are in your underclothes and there is a boy present!" she scolded as Kali stumbled backwards. "_These_ are underclothes?" Kali suddenly asked, looking down at herself – realizing how... underwear-less she was and then feeling her face burning hot. She jumped as Impa slammed the door behind her, and then ran her hand over her burning cheeks. 'Jeez...' she thought, shuffling over to the bed and checking underneath to see if Impa had left her clothes. Surely enough, she had. This set seemed to be more finely tailored compared to the clothes she wore earlier. It seemed to fit better too. Impa seemed to notice everything, from how long the shirt was to how loosely her boots fit previously. Maybe this was Impa's way of showing that she didn't completely hate her. It seemed to relieve the tension she felt in her chest. So, Kali slipped on the soft, long sleeved shirt that was a deep green color. It seemed to be paired with a beige, fitted vest and a darker brown skirt that, again, reached her knees. She put it all on over the gown she was wearing and it seemed to be much more comfortable.

Kali sighed and stepped out of the room again, and this time they both seemed relieved that she could get dressed by herself. She crossed her arms stubbornly and looked away from them both. "Underclothes are different where I'm from...and I was half asleep." she said, feeling like she needed to justify her actions.

Link only laughed lightly...sounding tired. And Impa still seemed to be lost in thought. Kali looked from one to the other, and furrowed her brows, "What's wrong?" she asked.

Link's expression seemed to grow a little darker as he looked to Impa – as if asking her what to say. And after a few moments of silence, he finally sighed before he spoke. "I wasn't able to see much while you were out there, but I could feel... darkness." He seemed to be struggling with how to put things into words. "We have felt darkness... or evil before. But this isn't the same kind as the last." he continued as he grabbed Kali's arm gently to lead her into a chair. She sat, remembering the twins that had attacked her and how they just...disappeared. "So, they...I wasn't just hallucinating." she said, "They just...disappeared into shadows before you showed up."

Link's eyes lit up with interest, and Impa looked over at her – as if wanting to know more. "They?" Link asked, "So there was more than one?" He knelt down in front of Kali, and took her hands in his. She could tell he wasn't trying to be forward, or perverted or anything. He was trying to comfort her while trying to get the story out of her. "What did they want? What exactly happened?" he asked, those blue eyes concerned and almost determined. Why would he be determined? Kali blinked her eyes a few times and recalled to her mind why she was assaulted.

"Yes, there were two. They seemed like twins. And all they said was that they wanted information about...um..." she paused and furrowed her brows with thought. "A gateway?" She finished, and could see something in Impa's eyes flicker as she turned back towards the fire. Kali looked at her for a moment, with Link's gaze following. She pressed her lips into a line as she looked down at her lap. These people had taken her into a home, and fed her, treated her sicknesses, and tried to make her feel comfortable and welcome. What had Kali done so far in return? 'Acted like a brat.' she answered in her thoughts, closing her eyes tight. Running away was the only way she felt she could deal with all of these problems. All of this confusion. She didn't have a single person she truly knew in this world to talk to, or to be there for her. Nobody had where she was from. A lump began to form in her throat, but she quickly swallowed it. No, no more tears. It was time to stop being such a baby and admit where she was wrong. She lowered her head, and took in a deep breath to hold, and release slowly. Link seemed to notice as he lowered his own head, to try and peer through her hair. He must have been worried about how she was feeling. "Kali?" he questioned quietly.

Kali looked up, her expression was pained but strangely determined. "I'm sorry." she blurted out suddenly. His eye widened with slight surprise as he straightened up, and this seemed to catch Impa's attention as well. She turned slightly, gazing at them over her shoulder. She still seemed troubled. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. It's just...I didn't know what else to do." Kali continued, her fingers tightening around Link's hold on her hand – as if drawing from it for strength to say what she needed to say. "Running away." she took another breath, "It's how I've always handled things. I don't know another way." She looked frantically from Link's eyes, into Impa's. "I've been an ingrate. But believe me when I say that I'm thankful for all that you've done for me...Even if I've been overly sensitive to things that were said."

Her eyes pulled back to Link's surprised, and concerned face. "You all are the first in forever, that's actually taken the time to...care." Kali felt breathless now, her emotions running a little wild. Hysteria built within her from before finally bubbled into her, and a laugh escaped her. "Hell, I don't even know if going home would be the better option for me anymore. There's nowhere for me to go back home." She laughed again, looking down at her lap, realizing that her hand was clutching Link's with all her strength. She breathed in again and willed her fingers to loosen up. They ached now from being tense.

Kali decided to silence herself for a moment, and neither of them said a thing for quite a few minutes. She kept her eyes on her lap, focusing on her breathing to stay at least a little calm. "The point is that I am grateful. And I'm sorry." she finished, sounding solemn. A little bit of doubt slipped into her mind that they probably wouldn't accept her apology – and she couldn't really blame them either. A pair of solid hands slapped down on her shoulders and squeezed, and Kali jumped. Link's hand was gone from hers and Impa was actually hefting her up off of the chair. Just how strong was this lady? She had literally lifted Kali off of her feet with her arms extended by holding just her shoulders and then sat her down firmly in front of her. "Now, that is more like what I'd wanted to hear," she spoke finally, her voice very mature-sounding, like the woman had been living this life for ages.

The blonde looked up at her with unsure eyes, standing stiffly in front of the woman who she was so convinced hated her guts. "It takes courage and wisdom to recognize and admit when you've been wrong – especially in the midst of fear." Impa's words were confident, and encouraging. A smirk curved at the corner of her lips, a real smile. It wasn't snarky and it wasn't triumphant, but it was the first real smile that Kali had seem from this strong woman.

"But perhaps you need to experience our world before making a big decision about staying or going. After all, you have nobody you really know here." Impa continued, giving Kali a firm pat on the shoulder. There was no malice in her words, so maybe she was just incredibly blunt, but honest. That was something she could accept in someone for sure.

Link stood from his kneeling position after listening to them, he seemed much more relaxed. "That sounds like a great idea." He commented, flashing them both a casual smile. He was back to being the calm hearted guy he was when they first met. "I have some friends I'm sure would love to meet you."

Kali felt her heart begin to pound with anticipation of meeting new people with the hope that they might even appreciate her. Then Impa began to speak again, "People will think you strange at first, surely. But with time and an understanding that you're not from Hyrule, they are usually very open to strangers." It seemed like Impa was taking the words she used into consideration before she spoke to her now – no doubt because of their squabble from before. "In the meantime, this village can be your temporary home." she added, her red eyes softening as she crossed her arms over her stomach – her position was more relaxed now. "That is, if you're comfortable with being here." Link added, trying to be the more considerate one of the two.

She felt her heart swell with emotions that could only be described as intense relief and understanding. She couldn't help the hopeful smile that lit up her face as she looked at them both and nodded her head happily, "I'd like to give it a try."

It had been a few days since agreeing to experience their world they call Hyrule. Impa has let her stay in her home and Kali had come to find that Impa usually wasn't home very often. Or at least she hadn't been except for when she came back for food and rest, which was usually towards the end of the day. Link had left the village a few times as well, but not before stopping in to make sure that Kali was still there and alright. One day she'd startled him when he came inside to find that she wasn't there, but she was exploring the village. It had taken some courage to step outside, making sure to wrap a shawl around her shoulder to keep from getting chilly. She'd come to learn that the name of the town was Kakariko Village. It took her a couple of times to pronounce it right, as the names here were much different than back home. She noticed there weren't really any streets as much as there were dirt paths made by people walking back and forth about their business every day. Nobody really talked to her as much as they stared, and she made a point to try and cover her ears with her long blonde hair. They seemed to be wrinkling their noses at her too. Did she smell? There was no way. Kali had been washing down every day, even if sometimes the water was cold. Either way, it seemed the lacking of pointed ears poking through her hair seemed to make her stand out more – so she gave up and decided to just keep to herself. Link actually found her that day lounging on a cliff face located next to the windmill that overlooked the village. It was a nice spot. There weren't many people and the view was pleasant, and the slow creaking of the mill and whoosh of the wind was sort of relaxing.

Kali was just tidying up her used clothes from the past couple of days, arranging them in the neatest pile she could manage on a chair in the room she was sleeping in. Impa would have to show her how to wash them herself soon. The heard the door swing open and shut without a single knock. That had to be Link coming back from...wherever it is that he goes during the day. "Kali?" he called out, always hesitant about stepping into her room. Well, at least he was polite. She laughed a little at the thought and stepped out into the living area that consisted of a table with chairs, a fireplace and a few shelves filled with books and other items. "Hey," she answered, smoothing out her skirt a bit. She hadn't left the house that day, but was thinking about going for a walk later.

He grinned at her and tossed a handful of cloth at her with a smooth motion. Kali jumped a little but managed to catch the heavy fabric. She blinked and stared down at it, then at him questioningly. Apparently, there was something she was supposed to be understanding but wasn't. "Put it on, I'm taking you on a trip." he said casually, adjusting some straps across his chest that secured a shield and sword he carried around when he left. Then he slipped on a heavy cloak for himself.

Kali looked taken aback but slipped onto the cloak anyways. It was heavy but it reflected her body heat somehow. They must be riding on horseback. "Where are we going?" she asked, a small smile creeping up on her at the thought of actually getting out of the village. She hadn't dared to leave since she encountered those...men. She wasn't sure if it was right to even call them that. There was something about them that was inhuman.

He broke her train of thought. "We're going to a lake." he answered simply, moving to open the door for her. Kali followed his lead, stepping out into the cold. She shivered a bit at the sudden shift in temperature.

"Not to seem ungrateful or anything," she started, pulling the cloak close to her, "But why would we go to a lake when it's this cold?"

Link led her down the stone stairs and into the heart of the village before answering, "It's warmer there, and you seem like the type that doesn't care for just sitting around a house all day or staying in the same place for too long. You seem bored." He offered her another smile as he looked back at her.

She had to give him some credit, he was certainly observant. Kali didn't like staying home even when she lived...well...home. She liked to go places and try new things, and eat new foods and see new sights. It was exciting, to think that he'd noticed and was willing to take her somewhere. Though she couldn't imagine they were travelling so far south that it was actually warm enough to be by a lake. Then again, this world has been full of surprises so far. It didn't seem like any of the rules from home applied here, so she was willing to believe him. They both stepped quickly down the stone steps that lead out of Kakariko, towards the fields. The horse he was riding from before waited loyally for him to return. He gave it a good pet on the muzzle and on its neck. It seemed to be sizing up Kali skeptically. How in the world could she get all of that from a horse? She blinked her eyes and followed Link as he mounted the beast. He offered her an arm as she stepped onto the holster attached to the saddle and swung her other leg over, fitting snugly to Link on the back. As he began to gather the reigns, she pulled her cloak close and wrapped her arms around his torso. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of going somewhere new, or smile that someone had actually noticed that she wanted to get away and travel. Maybe this would start happening more often. Kali certainly hoped so.


	3. Chapter 3: Lake Hylia

"How much longer?"

Kali had to raise her voice over the rhythmic thumping of horse shoes smacking the grassy plain they travelled over. There was a little bit of a whine to her tone. Nobody could really blame her, they'd been travelling for the better part of about 3 hours without stopping, and she hadn't ridden a horse in years. The inner part of her thighs ached from sitting in the same position for so long and her arms were straining to keep a good hold around Link's waist. She could feel his shoulders shaking with what she assumed was laughter that got lost in the wind. He turned his head so that she could see the blue of his iris peeking at the corner of his eye.

"Just a little bit further, I promise we're only minutes away." His cheeks were raised like he was smiling. He was probably laughing at how childish she seemed. This had only been the fifth time she'd asked on this trip how long it would take for them to get there. It was difficult to keep track of time here. Kali had always been so reliant on clocks and technology to keep track of the time, and now she didn't even have her phone. At least it seemed like time passed the same way here as it did back home. She at least got tired around the same time every night. When she gazed up to look at the sun, trying her best to determine what time it was, she knew it was hopeless to guess accurately. At least she could tell it was past noon, since the sun wasn't at its highest point in the sky. "What's so special about a lake anyways?" She suddenly called into his ear.

When she envisioned a lake, she thought of the only one she knew of back home. It was barely big enough to be called a lake, more like a pond really. The water was murky and brown and the water rippled with frogs swimming across the surface. She wrinkled her nose at the image, remembering why she never really bothered to go fishing or even learn how. Link looked back at her again, a glimmer of anticipation in his eyes. "You'll see."

He seemed awfully sure of himself, but it was hard to read him sometimes. So, she just nodded her head. "It's just around this bend." he told her.

Kali thought of the relief she'd feel after getting off of this horse and stretching her legs. She was practically ready to jump off and kept trying to peek over Link's head and shoulders to see if they reached their destination. He was significantly taller than she was, unfortunately. He made a sharp turn suddenly and Kali gripped his torso tightly to keep from flopping to the ground. When she looked up, she felt like the breath had been knocked out of her. There was so much water, almost like a sea. She would have thought it was the sea if she couldn't just make out the strip of forest on the other side of the lake. Suddenly she didn't feel like she could get off the horse on her own because of how stunned she was by the sheer size of it. "Oh." she said breathily, pulling the hood of her cloak down.

Link pulled his hood down as well, keeping his green hat on his head. "Yeah." he said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Kali leaned towards the side and carefully slid off of his horse, barely keeping herself from stumbling to her knees. She didn't wait for Link to get down and she jogged over to the water's edge. It wasn't murky in the slightest. It was as clear as crystal and look incredibly enticing. She wondered if this is what lakes and rivers would look like if her world didn't have technology or humans to destroy them. The only reason she couldn't see to the bottom of the lake was because of the sheer depth of it. And when she peered out on the surface, she could see an island that looked too small for the tree that lived on it. And farther to the side it looked like tall columns of land with bridges attached. She assumed it was for people who undoubtedly visited the place. How was it that it seemed empty of people right now?

"It's called Lake Hylia." Link said right next to her.

Kali hadn't even heard him walk up next to her, and almost forgot he was there entirely. "Lake Hylia." she said, trying out the strange name. It sounded off coming from her inexperienced tongue. But it was a fitting name, for a lake so pretty.

A gentle gust of wind blew back her cloak, and it made her realize just how warm she was with it on. She unclasped the snap at her neck and shrugged it off, holding it over her arm. It was at least ten degrees warmer here. It wasn't especially hot, but it wasn't cold either. "I honestly didn't think it would be any warmer. I don't even see how that's possible." she pondered to herself out loud. Link had apparently removed his cloak as well and was taking hers from her arm.

He chuckled a bit, "Is there a specific reason for that? The weather doesn't change where you're from?" he asked, not in an insulted way. It seemed like he was genuinely curious. She watched him as he walked towards the horse and tucked the cloaks away in one of the packs attached at the saddle. His sword and shield were still strapped to his back, as they usually were whenever he returned to the village. Were there really things here that called for weapons like that? The thought called back her experience on her own in the fields, and decided to try not to think about what could be worse out here. When he returned, he found himself a seat right at the water's edge in the cool grass, looking at her expectantly. Right, he asked her a real question.

"Well..." she started, taking a pause to sit on her knees at the edge of the water. She couldn't help but lean forward to peer into it, wondering if there were shells somewhere in there. "Of course, the weather changes, but... I feel like it takes farther distances to change from cold to warm so drastically. Maybe my world is bigger than yours." she tried her best to explain things so that it would make sense to him. Talk of cars and roads and planes wouldn't make sense to him, there was barely any technology here at all – if any.

Link leaned back on his hands, gazing out at the shining surface of the lake as he considered what she'd said. "Maybe." he finally said, shrugging his shoulders with a smile – like he couldn't care less. That made Kali smile a little as she followed his gaze. "It doesn't seem like you've seen a whole lot of your own world though." he added.

That startled a laugh out of her. It reminded her of how her friends in high school would tease her about not getting out much. "Well you got that right, for sure." she said, almost sadly. "It's hard for me to be able to leave home because..." she paused for a moment. She knew she was about to blame her boyfriend for it. For every reason she's unhappy. "I don't have much of a choice other than to stay home, study and work to keep us where we're living."

Kali could suddenly feel his gaze on her, boring into the back of her head. She didn't want to look back, and decided it was best not to. Her lips were pressed into a thin line as the breeze picked up again, tossing pieces of her hair into her eyes. Her fingers circled a small pebble in the grass, and slowly nudged it into the water, barely making a ripple on its glass-like surface. "We?" he questioned casually.

"Uh, yeah." she answered quietly, flicking another pebble into the lake. "Me and my...well. I'm not sure what he is to me now," She didn't' mean for the statement to sound so shameful, but she couldn't really help it. Her boyfriend didn't treat her well and she was a shitty liar.

"Doesn't sound like it's very nice." he said, almost sadly. She knew he was taking pity on her, and he could probably guess that she wasn't happy with where she was in her old world.

"It's not." Kali responded, a sort of finality in her words said that maybe they should drop the subject. She didn't want to think of anything involving him. Not the way he just did whatever he wanted without consideration for how she'd feel, not the way he'd just ignore her even if she'd waited a whole day for him to come home and spend time with her, not how much she _hated_ his computer for stealing time with him from her, not with how he didn't bother looking for a job because she was stupidly willing to work hard to keep their home at his mother's house. She sighed softly.

"Well in any case, I'm sure there are reasons you decided to give life a shot here. So, I won't question them. But it seems like you need a little fun." he said, his tone cheery and confident.

Kali furrowed her brows a bit, puzzled by the statement. What were they supposed to do that was fun at a lake? She was just about to turn towards him and ask when she felt his hands on her back, and she was pushed forward. She met the water head first with her hands following to grasp for the bottom of the shallows. Her palms scraped the rocks below and pushed herself above the surface. She gasped a bit and swept her now soaked blonde hair from her eyes to look at him, absolutely stunned. Link burst into laughter at the sight of her, sitting in the shallows with a dumbfounded look on her face. "Oh, is that your idea of fun huh?" she asked, not resisting her own smile as she moved out of the water to reach over the edge and put an iron grip on his forearm while he was too distracted with laughter to move away. She latched on with her other arm and leaned back with her whole body weight while kicking off of the bottom to toss him in. She could hear him give a shout as he flopped into the water with a splash. Kali roared with laughter, scooting away from him as she watched him flail his arms as he emerged from the water. He looked at her with probably the same expression she'd had when she was pushed in. She laughed so hard her belly hurt, and it felt so damn good to laugh. She couldn't remember the last time she'd done something this stupid with a friend. Something so dumb and childlike that it was hilarious. He joined in the laughter before giving her a splash. Kali caught a mouth full of water and then she was coughing and laughing at the same time. "That was j-just mean." she laughed, swiping the water from her cheeks. Link's smile lit up his face and he moved deeper into the water. Kali paused and scooted to the edge again to remove her soaked leather boots – being careful to shake the water out so they could dry completely. She felt a little weighed down due to wearing clothes in the water. She couldn't imagine how heavy Link's clothes and equipment were. No doubt he was incredibly fit for his age. Come to think of it, she felt they were around the same age.

That didn't matter though. She dipped her head back to sweep her sopping hair from her face as she moved farther out into the depths. She saw Link watching her, and knew he was watching to see if she knew how to swim. Kali used to go swimming in the community pool all the time before she graduated high school, and was a very strong swimmer. She tested herself first once she was neck deep, to see how buoyant she was with clothes on. After getting the feel for the weight she kicked off, breathing slow and deep to keep herself afloat, and sweeping her arms easily just below the water's surface to propel herself forward. "So, people where you live know how to swim. That's a relief." Link suddenly said right next to her. She jumped a little, and gently kicked her feet and waved her arms to keep herself floating. She hadn't even heard him paddling.

His comment brought on another smile from her, "Oh, so you just let me wander out here without knowing if I could swim first? How kind of you." she joked.

This made him smile and he seemed to shrug his shoulder a little while tilting his head, "I could have kept you from drowning no problem." Link seemed like he was considering his next words carefully, and then he looked at her directly with a playful expression. "So how long do you think you could hold your breath?" he asked.

She wasn't sure she liked where this was going. "I'm not sure to be honest. Why?"

"You should see what's underneath. Do you trust me?" he asked suddenly, raising his blonde eyebrows a bit with the question. He didn't seem cocky or playful now. He was really asking her if she trusted him.

Kali took the moment to glance beneath her, into the azure depths below her. She hadn't even considered what kind of creatures lived at the bottom, if any at all. She bit her lip a little, and then looked up to Link and seeing his honest expression, couldn't help but nod her head. "I trust you." she smiled a little.

"Good." Link said as he grinned wider and swam close to her before grasping her wrist with his hand and drawing in a deep breath as if to give her a cue to do the same. She drew in air and then he dragged her under. She held onto his wrist the best she could around his gauntlet, and forced herself to open her eyes in the water. It didn't take much to adjust, and it barely stung at all. The worst part was the pressure making her ears pop. But when her vision came into focus it was incredible. The shafts of light coming from above and the glimmer of silvery fish casting bubbles into the light gave it this surreal, dream-like look that would have taken her breath away were she able to breath. Link seemed to just be sinking at this point, pulling her down to his level by her arm. He was watching her reaction, not seeming to mind the dive at all.

She took the time to gaze down, peering at the approaching slope that lead to the bottom of the lake. She could see little flecks of light that didn't seem like anything that was alive. Were there coins or something buried in the bottom? Kali's chest was getting tight and she squeezed Link's arm to get his attention, and then pointed up. He nodded and gave her arm a little push upwards. She kicked and swept her arms wide, and she had no trouble making it to the surface again. Once she drew in a fresh breath of air, she blinked the water from her eyes and smiled at Link when he came up to meet her. "It's gorgeous down there! I've never seen water so clear!" she gasped excitedly. She didn't remember the last time she was this thrilled to experience something like this. Actually, she had never experienced... well, anything like it! "And the fish, and... Oh! What was at the bottom? There were shiny things down there, but they didn't move."

Link just grinned and paddled on his side around her slowly but didn't seem out of breath. "Those are probably letters in glass bottles. People like to throw letters that they'll never send, or secrets written on paper in bottles to the bottom. It's mostly something younger people do, and the zoras tend to make it a topic of gossip. Sometimes it's funny." His smile faltered a bit, and then he looked at her. "Sometimes there are some dark stuff written down there. But the only people who can find them are people who can swim to the bottom and not drown. Most don't like risking it."

That was fascinating! It was so incredible to hear about the customs that hylians had here, and she was so excited to learn about it. To learn about this world! Then she stopped herself. "The zoras?" she asked, tilting her head as she drew in a breath to float to her back. She was careful to keep her ears out of the water so she could listen.

"Oh yeah," he said, seeming a little surprised. He chuckled and then shook his head. "I keep forgetting you don't know about things here." As he paddled around, he pinched his eyebrows together, as if trying to find the right words. "Well, I guess I'll just have to take you to see them sometime. It's...difficult to explain what they are to someone who doesn't already know." He seemed sheepish now, apologetic.

Kali just smiled at that and righted herself in the water. "Gives you a good reason to take me somewhere else." she said excitedly.

It didn't take long for them to lose track of time. They spent the evening teaching each other games they could play in the water. Kali taught him Marco Polo, but she assumed his long ears gave him a leg up on her as far as sound went. He taught her some kind of diving game that the zoras taught him in his travels. It took him a while to get her to just leap off of one of the bridges headfirst. She knew the lake was deep, but something about that was just scary. But she did it! He even said that her dive wasn't that bad too. They had a few races, and he tried to show her how to swim faster. It would take her a lot of practice. By the time they pulled themselves onto the lakeside to rest, she was wiped out.

The sun was dipping lower in the sky as she splayed onto the ground on her back to dry herself off, and Link casted out a fishing line for dinner later. She didn't care much for fish, but she would never complain about free food. Kali couldn't help but feel elated, her eyes closed, soaking in the warmth of the setting sun. It had been at least a year and a half since she was able to go hang out with friends of her own, and none of her friends were nearly as active as Link seemed to be. This single visit showed her how much she was missing out on by just sitting at home playing house wife for someone who didn't even seem to care about her.

"So, do you want to be serious for a few minutes?" Link said suddenly, his tone a little more somber than before.

Kali opened her eyes a little and turned her head in the grass to look at him. He wasn't looking at her. "I want to talk to you about what happened before, when I found you in the rain."

So that's what this trip was about. He was trying to get closer to her, so she'd open up. She had been avoiding the subject for a long time, for fear of drawing up bad emotions. He hasn't even pestered her about it, and she'd been shut up this entire time. "Ahhh, I see." she said, sighing softly before pushing herself up to rest on the palms of her hands. "So, you're trying to soften me up huh."

He looked at her suddenly, his expression full of concern. He was being very serious. "It's important, Kali. You must know that." he said grimly.

She nodded and sighed again. "Yeah, I do. I understand." She closed her eyes for a moment to calm herself and then looked him in the eyes. "What do you want to talk about then?"

Link shifted so that he was turned more towards her, his expression still concerned, and he was watching her carefully. He was no doubt gauging how emotional she was going to be. He seemed to care a lot about how she felt. "Just to be clear, there were definitely two people there right?"

Kali nodded, "Yes. Identical twins. Or maybe one was a shadow. Either way, they looked exactly the same."

Thinking about it made goosebumps rise on her arms, and she shook the image of the two men leering at her from her mind.

Link nodded thoughtfully, "And what was it, as precisely as you can recall, that they said they wanted from you?"

Kali had to think about it for a moment, double checking in her mind exactly what they had said. It was difficult to be sure in a moment of panic, "I'm pretty sure that they said, 'We know you know where the gateway is.'"

He seemed to think longer this time, and then he looked at her cautiously. "Well, did you know?"

She frowned a little and shook her head, "I don't even know what gateway they were talking about. I was completely confused." When she looked at him, he looked away with a meaningful expression, like he was holding something back. "What?" she asked dryly.

"Well," he hesitated and then shrugged his shoulder. "Impa had some theories, most of them including you unknowingly having the information they wanted. But I don't see how you could."

Kali tilted her head and played around with some thoughts in her mind, but there was only one thing that made sense. "The only thing I can think of now is where you two found me." she said plainly and shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, I'm the only strange thing that's popped up around here right? My world is completely unknown to you, and your people are unknown to my world too."

Link nodded and then looked at her, seeming a little relieved that she could put two and two together. "Yeah, that's what I thought too. But there's no way you would know where that was. You were half-awake, and then fell unconscious again. And the only way we found you was by... sensing something. I assume the gateway opening."

She knew what this meant. He was going to have to go back and find wherever she stumbled into this place, and he was probably going to leave her behind. It seemed like it was too soon already to be trying to find where she had come into this world from. She'd barely gotten out to see this one. Kali gazed at the sky, spotting a few stars dotting the heavens. That was the same too. The stars were probably prettier here when it's completely dark. She hoped they would at least wait a while before going to find the gateway, if it even existed.


	4. Chapter 4: Who Knew She Could Punch?

A tremor tears through the earth below the rising structure. Slowly, bit by bit, the structure is taking on a newer form. The form of the old temple from ages ago, and then after that, into something more of an aged castle. Dark creatures lurked in the surrounding forests whose trees were rapidly withering away as the dark lord's power spreads to form a barrier around his land. He peers down from the tallest tower to watch his work unfold, his form now rejuvenated from when he was once a rotting corpse. He smirks as he feels another rumble rip through the land and his tower rises a bit more. The hairs raise on the back of his neck and he turned from the window to his door where two dark figures are kneeling in his direction. "I hope you bear good news," said the dark lord, his poisonous green eyes expecting. The two raise their heads to him with solemn expressions. Their faces are identical, as the lord intended them to be when they were created so long ago. "Lord Pallas," they said in unison. Pallas gestured his hand for them to rise and they did.

"You found the other," Pallas said, folding his hands behind his back.

They nod as they continue, "Yes, we did. A girl."

One of them looked away from his master. "Go on Styx." Pallas said, not missing the movement.

Styx sighed. "She got away from us, and after some additional research...we have a problem."

The other twin shakes his head with frustration. "I wish we had just brought her here, but _he_ meddled."

Pallas held out his hand to stop them both, his stony expression unreadable at the news. "Bia, what problem is there? She shouldn't have any power after just crossing into this world."

The frustrated twin looks up at his master and smooths out his ruffled hair before he continued, "After researching the boy that stopped us from interrogating her further, we've come up with information that the boy is known as... The Hero of Time."

Pallas's eyebrows knit together, puzzled. He contemplated the information for a moment, trying to recall the title. He turns towards the window to watch the land again silently. The twins shift their weight awkwardly, clearly nervous that their lord is displeased with them about this news. After a long silence they both speak, "My Lord?"

At this Pallas closes his eyes for a few moments, then then opens them as he releases a long-held breath. "It has been too long Bia...Styx. The world has continued to turn without us here, and there are things we aren't currently aware of." He turned towards them again, his expression determined now, "Find me any books, scrolls, tomes, or sources of information you can find on this "Hero of Time"."

They both nod and kneel before their lord again before vanishing into the shadows, as if made of nothing at all.

Kali's eyes snap open and she bolt upright, throwing her blanket off of her half-awake body. Her clothes stick to her skin with sweat and she focuses to steady her breathing. The dream she had wasn't so much frightening as it was just...alarming. It was like seeing through someone else's eyes, feeling their feelings. But it was as if bits and pieces were left out now that she's more awake. As dreams so often do, parts of them disappear but she grasps onto what she felt was important in her mind. The shadows she saw from before, the man with dangerous green eyes, the dying trees, and "The Hero of Time". She furrowed her brows with thought, trying to recall more, but the more she tried, the more faded everything else became. So instead she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair, pushing it from her damp forehead. She took in her surroundings, almost exactly as she'd left it. The fire they roasted their fish on was now barely going, mere smoking embers and ash and smoke. She could see Link's gold hair poking out of the top of his blankets, facing away from her on the opposite side of the fire and the even rise and fall of his lungs taking in and releasing air as he sleeps. Well, at least she didn't wake him up.

She turned her gaze to the sky. A fat full moon hangs lazily in the still very dark sky. It's probably around 3 or 4am now, so she'd slept for a while after passing out from their day in the lake. Kali takes in a deep breath, and holds it a bit as she turns her head to the lake again, then releases it in a long, silent sigh. This calmed her down a bit, and so does the sight of the lake. It's so quiet, so still. She gets to her feet and walks to the water's edge, noticing the lack of breeze that night. Without a breeze to make ripples, the lake is so still it's almost like a mirror; reflecting all that lies above it, even her. She looks at her tired reflection and smooths out her hair again so it's almost back to normal, but a movement in her peripheral vision catches her attention. She doesn't move quickly, but slowly shifts her gaze to find the source of the movement. The feeling of being watched raises the hairs on the back of her neck, and she straightens to look towards the movements full on. It's too dark to tell, but whatever it is stood on one of the few pillars of lands out in the lake, the land connected by bridges for tourists to take in the sights. The figure stands facing her too, and no matter how much she squints, she can't tell who it is. Not even if it's male or female. She starts to move slowly, skirting the water's edge to try to get a closer view. The figure starts to move slowly across the bridge towards the small island in the center of the lake, staying the same distance away from her. Kali clenches her fists, suspicion rising in her gut about the figure. Suddenly the figure waves it's arm, almost like it threw something. Kali's eyes search the air around it, trying to stay aware of whatever may be a threat to her, and suddenly the lake ripples from where the object must have splashed. She watches the ripples a moment before looking to find the figure again, only to find it's gone - like it was never there. Her eyes frantically search the lake, the island, the pillars, the bridges, trying to find who was literally just there less than a second ago. She feels a hand grip her shoulder. Kali shrieked and without thinking whirled around to swing her still clenched fist into whoever grabbed her. It connected to something, she wasn't sure, she closed her eyes in the fit of panic. The person gave a shout of pain and she found the tone of voice is familiar. She snapped her eyes open to see Link, without his hat and his head snapped back with both hands over his nose. Blood started to pour from between his fingers. "Oh my god, Link!" she cried out, reaching out her hands to help somehow, but unsure of what to do to help, they just hang there. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you. I saw this person, and I didn't know who so I was trying to see and you just grabbed me and I panicked and got scared. Jesus I'm so sorry are you okay?!" She continued to ramble apologies at him as he's leaned over, still clutching his bloodied nose. She finally takes a breath and then rushes over to their things, grabbing a handkerchief and then hurrying back to him. "I'm so sorry Link. I really didn't know it was you." she reaches between his hands to place the piece of cloth to stop the blood from running down his arms. Link blinks his eyes a few times, as if trying to focus and accepts the quickly reddening cloth. "I... uh...It's alright. I don't think it's broken..." he said, his voice sounding off from having to plug his nose, "I think you just busted it."

She sees his cheeks rise into a sort of smile and her jaw drops in disbelief, "Link...I... I just freaking PUNCHED you and you're SMILING at me?!" She runs her fingers through her hair and takes several deep breaths, trying to calm down from everything. "Oh my god." she groaned.

"What?" he asked, sounding a little amused. "I'm smiling because I've never had someone just – well, especially not a girl - just punch me like that before. I think it's kinda funny...and a little ironic."

Kali turns towards him again, "What do you mean ironic? And you've never been in a fight with a girl?" She begins towards their camp, with him following and she eyes up his sword and shield again. She thought of Impa, and how fighting an armed woman in this world couldn't be /that/ uncommon.

He folded the cloth again so that he could dab his nose with a cleaner part of the handkerchief, "Well, I have fought women. Most of them have a weapon though. And it's ironic...because Impa has been acting like if you took one step out of the village you'd melt or something. She actually doesn't know I brought you here, by the way. That'll be fun when we get back."

Kali sat down on her bed roll as she listened to his explanation, and then she runs her hands over her tired eyes and down her face. "Ugghhh...God." she groaned again, not looking forward to that conversation. Link is apparently a lot more playful than she anticipated, and apparently doesn't mind getting into a little trouble. She flopped back onto her blankets, keeping her eyes closed. "So, she thinks I'm a weakling." she laughed a little, shrugging her shoulders. "No surprise here. If you compare to me to her, it's like trying to compare the land to the sky."

Link gives a little shrug of his own, "Honestly, that's fair. But I think you could be like her if you were trained."

Kali shifts so that she's looking at him. He's sitting on his bedroll now too. "No way."

He nods and gives another smile, "Yeah, I do. I didn't know how to fight once too you know."

She gives this some thought, biting the inside of her cheek. It would be pretty neat to learn how to fight, and logically, if he has to walk around at all times with that sword and shield on his back...maybe it wouldn't be a horrible idea. But she let the conversation drop as she wandered off in thought. "How's your nose." she asked tiredly.

He pulled the cloth away as she looked to him and then gives his nose a little swipe with it, clearing any trace of blood. "Seems okay now," he chuckles lightly. "Can't believe you got me like that. You're quick."

She just rolled her eyes and half smiled at him, and then her expression grows more solemn as she looked away to gaze at the lake again. "I saw someone."

She heard him respond from the other side of her, "Did you see who it was? It's not uncommon for people to sneak out here at night. It could have been one of the Zora people."

Her lips press together in a thin line, recalling the bad sense of being watched again. "I dunno. I guess it could have been... but it seemed weird."

"Weird how?"

She rolled back over to face him, now laying on her side and covered herself with the blanket to fight the chills from remembering. "Weird like... how you're being watched and you can't see who."

Link gives her a puzzled expression, "You've felt that before in your world?"

She nods a little, "Yeah, but in my world it's almost always nothing...or a ghost...as far as I know anyway."

He leans back on his hands and seems to think for a bit. "Well, if you really feel like it's not safe here. We can leave now if you want."

She sits up, considering the offer. It would take a few hours to get back, but she wasn't really tired anymore and there was no way she was going to get any sleep there now. She looked to her partner, he didn't seem very tired now either...she can't really blame him after getting punched in the nose. Her cheeks redden with embarrassment.

"What?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"I really am sorry about punching you. I really didn't know it was you." she sighed again, exasperated.

He just laughed at got to his feet, beginning to gather his things. "It really is okay. I know you didn't know. I should be more... noisy when I walk." he grins at her in a way that she can't help but smile a little, feeling a little relieved. He whistles and Epona came trotting over to them, he began to load their things up. "Thanks a lot for saying we can leave." she said to him as she loaded up her bedroll onto the horse, letting Link help her strap it securely.

He turned to her, his blue eyes wide awake now. "Don't thank me yet," he said as he made his way back to the last of their things. "We still have to face Impa when we get back."

Kali lets out a noise of discontent and then runs her fingers over her hair again, "Don't remind me."

A moment of silence passes as they gather up their things and Link shows her how to strap their belongings more securely onto a horse. She nods and tries making the knots and adjusting straps when prompted by him silently. He keeps glancing at her, and she knows that he's mulling over what she said about seeing someone before. She recalls what he said before about how people like to put letters they never intend to send, or put secrets on messages in bottles. She considers that maybe she's just overreacting and it was someone who was trying to perform that weird little ritual in secret. But still…. how does someone just disappear in thin air like that? She shivered as she recalled the twin shadows who assaulted her before.

"Still bothered by what you saw?" Link suddenly asks as he offers his hands to give her a step up onto the saddle. He's ridiculously good at reading her mood.

She braces her arms on the saddle as accepts the lift, feeling like she more she does this, the better she will get at it. She waits for him to mount Epona in front of her with easy movements. "I guess so. It was like they just vanished." She answered as she adjusted her warm cloak and adjusted her arms around his torso. Link started in an easy trot as he silently considered. "It was like," she paused, remembering the ripples in the water, "I looked away for a second, and they were just gone from the bridges." She went on quietly.

Link stayed quiet and then increased their speed to a gallop. It was going to be a long way home, and usually him not speaking meant bad business.

"You think it's related to the two I mentioned from before don't you? Or the gateway?" she asked tentatively, not wanting to step on his toes.

She felt his chest rise and fall under his arms from a long sigh he gave. And then glanced up to see him nodding his head.

"What in the Goddesses names were you thinking?!" Impa shouted at a sheepish looking Link only seconds after they walked into the door.

"Sorry, I guess I should have left a note before we left. I wasn't thinking." Link answered, not looking all that sorry for actually getting Kali out of the house for a day and most of the night.

They had arrived in Kakariko both looking tired from the long ride back in the early morning, and both were sorely missing the warmer weather by Lake Hylia. The early light of dawn was still leaking in through the windows of the house as Kali carefully started folding her cloak over her arm and going to stand by the fire to warm up. Impa gave her the stink eye as she stepped past her. Guilt rolled around in her gut and she bit her lip. How in the world could one look from this woman make Kali feel guilty? Impa was really good at this guardian thing…

"That is very clear that you weren't _thinking_, boy." Impa spat, rubbing the spot between her eyebrows with her fingers, and placing her other hand firmly on her hip. "She could have been hurt? Did you forget that those shadows came after her just days ago when she left the village?"

Link rubbed the back of his neck as he crossed the room to take a seat at the table for what seemed to be a good, long lecture. "She was with me the whole time, she didn't leave my sight." He explained tiredly.

Kali glanced over and couldn't help but notice the bruise that had bloomed on the bridge of his nose. He caught her stare and she made an apologetic face. He offered a small, forgiving smile and waved his hand at her as if he could wave away the guilt. It helped a little, but naturally Impa didn't miss the exchange. She finally noticed the bruise. "There was a fight." She said, assumingly.

Kali pressed her lips together, clearly not wanting to tell the story of how she's bloodied Link's nose when he surprised her. She could feel Link's gaze boring into her back, and could sense his amusement with her silence. "Of a sort." He answered with a bit of a chuckle.

"This isn't funny, boy. Who was it? The shadows again?" Impa asked, seeming to enter some kind of interrogation mode with him.

Kali could hear the smile in Link's voice as he responded and she closed her eyes. She was absolutely dreading what Impa would think when he answered, knowing Link wouldn't lie. "Well, one might say we already have the culprit in our custody."

After a quiet pause, Kali glanced over her shoulders to see Link grinning and gesturing at her with his thumb, and Impa staring at her in disbelief. "Have you lost your wits?!" Impa finally says, completely blown away by the fact that _she_, the little weakling, could land a blow on Link.

Link started chuckling at the same time Kali wrings her fingers together and counters, "It was an accident!"

"How do you bruise someone's nose on accident?" Impa spits skeptically, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an accusing silver brow.

Kali continued to guiltily wring her fingers as she looks to look for help. He only shrugs his shoulders, clearly wanting her to figure this out on her own. She frowned at him, and then turned her eyes to Impa again. "W-Well…. I woke up in the middle of the night and was wandering around the lake when he snuck up behind me and scared me," she took a breath after her words were all rushed together in her explanation, "And I just…k-kinda…um... punched him?"

Impa was staring at the young woman open mouthed, again in disbelief that Kali could even touch Link in a combative way. Kali glanced to Link again and he was giving her this expression. It was difficult to read. It was less amused than before, and had a fire behind it. He was willing her to do something, or it seemed, to ask something. She knew what, but was terrified to even suggest it to Impa – who was already mad at them both.

Kali closed her eyes tight as she summoned her courage and set her green eyes on Impa's crimson ones. Her fingers were clutching the front of her dress tightly, holding onto anything to keep her grounded to her desire. "I… I know you keep saying how dangerous it is outside the village. I understand now how quickly things can go badly here." She paused, trying to form the words in her mind. Finally, she just says, "I want to learn to fight too."

Impa just stares at her, no longer open mouthed. She seems to be considering it, which is miles ahead of what Kali had expected in response. Impa uncrossed her arms to step up to Kali, feeling like she was towering over her. "What if I refuse?" she asked her.

Kali felt the challenge in the woman's voice, and knew if she broke eye contact to look at Link for help then Impa would refuse for sure. Her hands were trembling, making the ends of her skirt shiver. "T-Then… I suppose I'll have to find someone else who will somewhere. But I refuse to be helpless if I'm going to stay in your world." She said, her voice sounding steadier than she expected it to, less shaky – like it's not even her own.

"It won't be easy training." Impa says.

"I know." Kali responds.

"It'll be painful, and long, and maybe impossible for you to learn it all"

"…I know."

Kali keeps her eyes on Impa's, hearing her heartbeat in her ears as she waits once again for a clear answer. Impa is the first to break eye contact as she turned to the side, allowing her to see Link pretending to not pay attention. "This was your idea wasn't it." She says dryly.

Link gives a shrug of his shoulders, a ghost of a smile on his lips as his finger idly traces the patterns of the wood on the table. "I may have mentioned it."

Impa sighs and then looks back to Kali with narrowed eyes, looking her up and down. "Physical conditioning starts in t he morning at dawn. Use today to get what rest you can." Impa finally says, moving away from them both towards the door. Kali's eyes light up and she can't stop the smile that widens across her cheeks. She looks at Link, who is hiding his smile back at her from Impa as the woman points a finger at him, "And you," she continues, "No more taking my ward from the house without leaving some kind of notice. I was worried sick." Link only lowers his head, trying to look sorry. He's not very good at pretending. Still, what Impa said made a warm feeling spread through Kali's chest. She was worried about her when she had disappeared. It was a feeling she'd missed for a very long time.


	5. Chapter 5: Best Foot Forward

As if she didn't get enough stares already whenever Kali left the house.. The villagers had already just started getting used to her presence and the staring had began to come less and less, until she started her training regimen with Impa. Now, for the past few days, the villagers outright gawked at her as she ran circuits around the village with Impa hounding her every step either encouraging her or berating her, whichever seemed more effective that day. The encouragement came when it seemed like she was about to give up the workout, the beratement came when she was just outright tired and wasn't pushing herself as much as she _could_. It had been a few days of the constant workouts and change in diet already, and now Kali hobbled – not walked -_hobbled, _on the main path of the village. She hadn't bothered to change into the clothes that seemed the most normal for women in the village, and stuck to her new beige leggings with boots, and a simple long-sleeved tunic with her cloak around her shoulders. Every part of her body hurt, and she couldn't think of a better way to find relief from the soreness than to just work out her body some more. Even just walking was better than sitting around the rest of the evening to get more stiff. Her hair was in a simple braid down her back, fully revealing her rounded ears. It wasn't so strange to her to feel foreign anymore, so there wasn't really a point in hiding them now. The villagers knew she was here, had seen her training with – whom Kali had come to find out – was their village guardian. She wasn't exactly sure what to make of that but wasn't exactly surprised. Impa told her that next week she would start studying the history of Hyrule and its people. From how Hyrule was created, to the races and where they're found, to the different regions and social customs. "If you're going to try and stay here in the future," Impa had said that day while Kali was doubled over, regaining her breath from their run, "Then you should at least know what you're getting into."

Kali had given her a shrugging motion while she held her arms above her head, bracing her hands on her head so her chest could expand further as she sucked in as much oxygen as she could. Impa was right, but she didn't want to talk about the possibility of leaving right now. It seemed too soon to really contemplate that or sort out her complicated feelings about home. So, she asked Impa to continue their run before her thoughts were out of her control. Impa seemed to notice her sudden mood shift, and just agreed to finish the workout that day.

During her walk through the village Kali started to notice some changes and the high energy of the villagers milling about, talking to each other, stringing up little decorations. Children were climbing trees to hang tiny bells on strings and adorn the branches with deep blue, green, and white ribbons. Women were talking in groups about who should cook specific dishes or bring cakes. Other groups talked about sewing dresses for their daughters or vests for their sons. When they noticed Kali observing them, they seemed unsure of how to react. Some seemed like they might be more open about their plans, knowing that their foreign girl didn't know about what was going on, but didn't because they weren't sure what their friends thought. Kali just waved politely and moved on with her walk. A while later, she made the agonizing climb up the ladder to her favorite spot by the windmill that overlooked the village. The constant breeze from the mill made her feel a little colder and she shivered as she watched people milling about merrily. A head popped out from where the ladder rested against the cliff, and it made her jump. "You gotta stop sneaking up on me like that," she breathed, putting her hand to her chest.

Link chuckled as he pulled himself up, "I keep forgetting that you're jumpy."

She made a face at him, getting comfortable in the grass again. "I'm not jumpy." She said defensively, "You're just sneaky. Someone should put one of those bells around your neck or something."

He grinned at her as he settled in the grass next to her, "So you noticed that huh? The decorations?" he asked.

She turned her eyes back down to the village, where a group of men were moving heavy wooden tables out into the more open grassy area that Kali had decided to call Kakariko's plaza since people seemed to socialize there. "Kinda hard to miss it don't you think?" she responded with a small laugh, "What is it? Some kind of holiday?"

She couldn't help but be reminded of what Christmas was like in her world, but the colors weren't quite the same and there were no string lights. Of course, how could they have string lights with no electricity?

"Good guess." He nodded, watching the villagers now too. "It's to celebrate the height of the winter season, and the Hylians leave gifts to two of the three Goddesses in our world. They are who created this land." He explained.

Kali nodded, silently listening and digesting the information. Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion and she looked to him, "Only two of the three? Why?" she asked.

He seemed surprised that she'd questioned it, or maybe he was surprised that she cared. "Well, the people here believe that Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom is the ruler over winter as it's the prime time for children and adults to catch up on their studies because the lands isn't good for growing or being harvested. It's a time to stay indoors and read, or study, or learn new skills." Link paused, watching her to see if she was getting bored or listening.

She kept her eyes intently on him, chewing on the inside of her cheek. It was clear she was mulling over the information. He continued, "And they believe leaving offerings for her and Farore, the Goddess of Courage and the one responsible for creating life, that winter will be less harsh, and spring will bloom more quickly. So that's why the colors for the festival are green and blue."

"Why the bells?" she asked, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Well," he started, giving her a lopsided grin, "I think most people just like the nostalgia of hearing bells during the season, but older folks believe that the ringing of bells dispels bad spirits."

Kali nodded, smiling a little now at the village. "It really does sound like Christmas."

His eyes light up with interest, "What's that?"

She grins and dives into the explanation of one of her worlds most major holidays, about the lights, the cookies, the gifts, and Santa Clause.

After she finished, he was just looking at her, his hand on his chin as he tried to imagine it. "So…" he started, then stopped and began to laugh. "So, where you're from – You celebrate a holiday where a fat man in a red suit breaks into your home, eats your food, and then leaves gifts for good children and rocks for bad children?"

His shorter explanation startled her into a laugh. Then they were both laughing. She never realized how ridiculous it sounded until a complete outsider to her culture tried to explain it back to her. Her belly and ribs hurt with every laugh, but like the other day, the laughing felt so good. "Well," she said, wiping a tear from her eyes and stifling another laugh, "The Santa part isn't real. It's just a story that adults tell children while they're young. It's more about spending time eating and enjoying being around your family."

Link had managed to quell his own laughter and he leaned back on his hands, "That sounds much nicer." He said simply, his tone warm.

A moment of silence passed and when she glanced back out at the village, the tables had been set up and now men were stringing the ribbons and bells from the roofs of the buildings. Kali smiled warmly, recalls memories of her childhood around the Christmas tree, eating dinners at different houses where her family, her sisters, her cousins would be happy to see her. That was when things were much simpler, and it made her feel a little sad knowing she'd possibly never see it again. "When is this happening? Tonight?" she asked, eyeing the setting sun.

"No, probably all day tomorrow. It's likely that Impa will let you have the day off from training," he blue eyes light up with amusement and he starts to grin at her. He must know how sore she should be already and is picking fun at her. She shot him a half-hearted contemptuous look but then her expression relaxed, and she flopped onto her back. The sudden movement and stretching of her muscles made her groan and cringe. Link chuckled lightly as he watched her, "It's not easy is it?"

"I didn't expect it to be. I already said that." She sighed, closing her eyes.

"I know." She heard him say.

"I'm just glad to have a break is all," she said contently.

His next words made her open her eyes to look at him to see if he was just being sarcastic and messing with her, or if he was asking a real question. "But will you actually enjoy it?" he had asked.

His expression was genuinely curious. No sign of playful humor dancing in his eyes or his smile. She raised a brow suspiciously. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked stupidly.

Link rubbed the back of his neck. It was his tell for when he had something to say but didn't really want to say it for consideration of whoever he was talking to. Kali smiled a little, "It's fine. Go ahead." She said.

This seemed to relieve him a little as he continued. "Well, I know you don't know anyone, and the villagers haven't exactly been open to you yet. So, are you going to enjoy the festival tomorrow as a break?"

She sat up, realizing she hadn't considered it at all. There's a festival happening, and nobody had invited her to join. Maybe it was just a general assumption that everyone was invited, but still, it wasn't exactly like anyone had outright made her feel welcome. Nobody had tried to be friends with her yet except maybe Link. She saw Impa more as a guardian figure while she was here, but she supposed the woman could be considered her friend too. "I don't know." Kali answered without thinking, suddenly concerned.

Maybe she would just end up spending a nice evening inside, away from all the commotion. The crowds of people she was watching suddenly made her feel nervous. A long moment of silence passed between the two, and she could feel Link watching her to gauge her reaction. She bit her lip, honestly not sure how to answer his question. "Maybe Impa-" she started.

"Impa is probably going to be busy leading the event," Link said, his voice almost sounding sad.

"Ah, of course." Kali sighed.

There was a reason he was asking her. He was worried about her being sad or feeling left out. Which also meant…

"You're not going to be around tomorrow huh?" she asked, smiling sadly out at the village.

His guilty silence answered her question. He shouldn't have to feel guilty for her sake, he could have things that he needed to do, or places that he wanted to go, and other people he wanted to see. So, she put on her most honest smile and look at him, "I promise I'll try tomorrow." She said, trying to be positive. "I'll try to have fun and make friends at the festival. So, stop worrying, and go do what you need to. I'm not a baby."

His posture seemed to relax after a moment, and he smiled back at her. "I was on my way out now and wanted to make sure Impa didn't work you to death."

His joke made her begin to sit up and she groaned loudly again at the pain in her core. She started to laugh, and then groaned again at the pain with that too. "At this point, it's a real possibility she could." Kali said, not entirely sure herself if she were serious of not. "I'll walk you to the gate then."

She attempted to stand, but something in her expression must have made Link suddenly get to his feet and get a firm grip around her forearm. Kali ground her teeth and used his help to stand, and then sighed deeply. "Or maybe you'll just try to get down the ladder without your body giving out." He suggested with a chuckle.

"Yeah," she sighed again, then offered an apologetic smile.

Link approached the ladder, adjusting the straps of his shield and scabbard. That little detail suddenly filled her gut with dread. He was going somewhere dangerous, and possibly fighting monsters like those two shadows that came after her when she ran away from the village. Maybe it even got worse than just those two. Just as he was beginning to scale down the ladder, Kali stepped forward and spoke up. "Um…."

He paused, looking at her with his usual pleasant expression.

She wasn't sure suddenly how to express that she was worried, or if she even should. He worried about her after all, it was fair that she could worry about his well-being too. She felt guilty that she hadn't worried while he'd disappeared several times since she got here. "I guess, uh, just take care of yourself." She finished lamely.

Link seemed to catch onto her worry and gave her a confident smile, "Don't worry, I've faced worse than what I might find on my trip this time. I'll try to be back soon."

Kali rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, "Don't rush yourself just cause I worry about you getting killed. Take care of what you need to. Just make sure we can hang out again sometime." She grinned at him.

He grinned back, "You got it. See you soon." And then he disappeared over the cliff face.

Back home, Kali had never been one of the most popular people, especially around the time she'd phased into Hyrule. It wasn't too bad while she was still in high school, she hung out at school, after school occasionally and even sometimes on the weekends. But she couldn't honestly say she'd been to anything that classified as a party. She wasn't even sure if she should consider this celebration a party if it lasts all day, but for some reason in her mind the word "Party" flashed in bright, anxious colors when she thought of this festival. After her exchange with Link that evening she had returned to the house and paced the living area until Impa finally returned, who eyed Kali strangely. After this look, Kali had settled into a chair by the fire, wrapped in a knit blanket she'd claimed as her own since she started living in the house. She was considering all the possibilities as she gazed at the tips of the flames.

It was very possible that she could go to this festival and end up being welcomed and even having a good time, eating good food, maybe dancing if there was dancing. That was the expectation she wanted to have about the event. But it was also a very real possibility she could be shunned, ignored, even made to feel unwelcome. Maybe that last part was a little exaggerated, but still.

She heard Impa enter her room, and after several minutes she exited without saying a word. Once Impa had disappeared behind her own door, Kali finally peaked over the back of her chair, her eyes fixed on her door which was now ajar. Impa knew what she was doing and Kali frowned, knowing she was going to do exactly what Impa had expected and go into her room to see what she'd done in there. After a few stubborn moments considering it, Kali finally caved and folded her blanket over the back of her chair as she went to go into her room.

She wasn't sure what she expected but it wasn't what she'd found laid out on her bed. She blinked her eyes and went over to brush her fingers over the fine powder blue fabric of the dress that was on her bed. It had long sleeves with silvery blue embroidery in the shapes of snowflakes around the ends of the sleeves and around the bottom half of the dress. It wasn't shiny fabric, like silk, but it was sturdier had a slight shimmer. Surely it would be for the cold weather tomorrow. It was so simple, but beautiful. It was festival clothes. She wondered if it would even fit. Next to it was a sturdy dark brown vest, and a thicker slip to go under the dress to keep her warm. She stripped her clothes off and tried on the outfit. Already it felt heavier than her normal clothes, and she was getting warm, but somehow it fit perfectly. Having no mirror, she could only look down at herself. She turned, watching the fabric swish around her bare feet, she grinned.

"I'm glad it fits you well," Impa's voice said. Kali felt her heart leap and she turned to her door, her eyes wide with surprise. Maybe Link was right about her being jumpy….

"I...ummm...I just wanted to try it on…" Kali stammered, somehow feeling like she'd done something wrong. One of her hands started automatically fiddling with the fingers of her other hand, a nervous tell.

Impa smirked a little, now looking amused. "Well I didn't bring that for you to not try it on. Those are your clothes for the festival tomorrow."

Kali's eyes were on the floor, following the pattern of the grain in the wooden panels. She was still picking at her nails. "You're worried." Impa said, assumingly.

The blonde just nodded her head and Impa crossed her arms, waiting or an explanation. Kali sighed softly and finally looked up, "Well, I'm worried that I won't really…..I dunno, _blend_ with the people here. Or be welcome, I guess."

Impa raised a brow at her, still silent. Kali went on. "It's just that, nobody has really reached out to me to invite me to go - besides Link, who suggested I should - and I don't know if it's just a thing where everyone is invited or if they just don't want me to be there."

"Have you tried reaching out to them yourself?" Impa asked calmly.

Kali paused, and then bit her lip shamefully. It was easy to realize that mistake now that it was being pointed out to her. "I guess not." she murmured.

Impa's expression softened and crossed the room to put both hands on Kali's shoulders. She could feel even through the fabric how calloused her fingers were, and for a moment considered maybe her own fingers would end up like that too. "Just put in a little bit of effort. Hylians aren't necessarily shy, but they are guarded people - especially in tight knit groups like this village."

There was a gentle squeeze of her fingers before she released her and crossed back to the door, shutting it quietly behind her. Kali stood there, starting to feel warm in her dress again before finally deciding to change into her night clothes. As she laid in her bed, with her eyes closed, she willed herself to put her best foot forward tomorrow. It would happen, she would make herself to it whether they would accept her or not.

That thought seemed a lot more feasible when Kali wasn't peeking around the corner of the shooting gallery building, peering at the amount of people who were already celebrating in the grassy plaza. Her heart leapt in her chest at great gallops as she wondered if she were overdressed. She had pulled her long blonde hair up in a twist so that pieces tumbled over her shoulders and down her neck, and was wearing the dress Impa had gifted to her for the festival. She could see her breath fog in front of her and was grateful now for the beautiful but warm clothing, although her fingers were chilled. She bet that's why everyone was carrying cups of something warm, judging from the steaming clouds puffing up from their mugs. But still, everyone else seemed to be dressed a little more plainly save for maybe two or three of the younger women. Women whose families were better off than some of the others. Where did Impa even get this kind of dress here? She wondered on that for another moment, procrastinating. Then her own voice sounded in her head, promising Link that she would try. Damn it if her own guilt wasn't making her put one foot in front of the other towards the crowd. 'Best foot forward…' she kept thinking unironically, trying to appear friendly but was sure she looked as nervous as she actually felt.

Although she was walking, she wasn't sure where to go. Nobody had explained this festival or it's customs to her. Her eye caught the drinks again and she decided she'd start with that. A few older people spotted her and stepped apart to let her through. 'No, no….Talk to them' she urged herself. She held her hand in front of her, her fingers laced together to try and prevent her nervous finger picking habit. She found the long table laid out with food and a huge ceramic container of steaming liquid that smelled like spiced fruit. But there was a group of women filling everyone's cups, they spotted her heading their way and stared, looking unsure. Kali froze, her fingers squeezing each other to the point of pain and she took a deep breath, one foot in front of the other until she was standing before them. They were silent, and before Kali could think too much about it she was speaking. "Hello. I know I haven't introduced myself to you all yet, and I apologize. Everything here is very new to me." She wasn't sure how loudly she was speaking because all she could hear was her own muffled voice over the pounding of her heartbeat in her ears, which she was sure were red with embarrassment. "My name is Kali, and I really have grown to like this village. So….s-so…." She stammered and then nodded her head in greeting to all the women, a little gesture she'd noticed them all doing in passing every day. "It's nice to meet you, and I hope you'll teach me how to enjoy living here. I'd like to be friends."

The women had raised their eyebrows in surprise, either not having expected the strange foreign girl to speak in a language they understand, or just not expecting her to sound so steady or friendly. She waited, feeling her hands starting to tremble. The moment it took for one of the women to turn from her towards the ceramic cauldron felt like a century, and when she turned back around she had a steaming mug of the mystery beverage in her hand. The women, who had short, deep red hair offered Kali a gentle smile and held out the mug to her, "It's nice to meet you Kali. You can start by having a drink and warming your hands," she eyed her trembling fingers that had grown red. The woman must have assumed that they were red with cold, but not blushing with embarrassment. Kali wrapped her shaking hands around the mug and offered a relieved smile to the woman. "My name is Anju," she said, nodding her head back to Kali. "It's a pleasure you finally decided to speak with us," she said, her eyes glancing off each of the three other women by her sides. The women all seemed to be wearing the same, warm expression. Theirs were a little more guarded still than Anju, who seemed the most welcoming, but it was still better than just….staring at her.

"Sorry I've taken my time," Kali said, able to hear her own voice a little better now, "This wo-...I mean, Hyrule is just a lot different than where I was born and raised."

As she spoke she felt the feeling coming back into her fingers from the mug, and was surprised she didn't realize how cold her hands were. She shivered a little.

"In what ways?" one of the older women asked, sounding half curious. The other half sounded accusing, like Kali could be lying.

'Best foot forward,' She had to remind herself.

"W-Well," she started, pondering for a more sophisticated answer but only came up with, "For one thing, we don't have pointed ears like the people here do."

Oh god, why did that have to be the first thing she thought of. She suddenly put her mug to her lips and gulped down the hot liquid. It _was_ spiced, and bitter but tasted like something similar to cranberries. But there was a special tang to it that indicated to her that this might be some kind of alcohol. Other than that, it was delicious and the warmth spread through her core and limbs, helping her relax.

The women only seemed surprised, as if a world could exist without pointed ears. "So how do you hear the voices of the gods?" another woman asked, eyeing up Kali's rounded ears. Anju nudged her friend not so subtly and the woman shrugged it off.

Kali took another sip of her drink to buy herself some time. "Hmm," she pondered, "Well, some people where I'm from claim they do hear the voices of their God or spirits. As for me, I'm not really sure how to answer that."

"Do you even believe in the Gods?" the same women asked skeptically.

At that Kali furrowed her brows, feeling like this woman is digging for some kind of dirt. "I've seen spirits before. But no Gods have spoken to me yet. I feel like that's a gift only chosen peoples can receive."

It wasn't a lie, she has had experiences with the paranormal even in her world, but Kali's sureness about the voices of the Gods seemed to startle her into silence. Anju seemed interested and even pleased with her answer.

"I'm going to show her around," Anju announced, passing her ladle to another young woman who still seemed skeptical. "If all of this is new to her, then she'll need to know how to appreciate this festival properly."

Anju then guided Kali through the crowd, linking elbows with her like they were already good friends. The friendly touch felt foreign to her. "Those women like to gossip," Anju murmured to her, sounding amused as if it were some kind of personal joke.

The suddenness of that kind of comment made Kali laugh a little, "I could hardly tell."

That time Anju laughed.

"You don't have to do this though. Link already explained the reason why this festival is going on and parts of the the two Goddesses." Kali said as Anju lead her over to the food.

Gosh, there was so much food. She wasn't sure if even the whole village could finish it off. There were unfamiliar fruits laid in wooden bowls, heaps up shredded meat that looked and smelled like beef, endless pots filled with steaming soup, and rolls wrapped in some kind of dark green leaves. Her stomach suddenly ached for the food she'd forgotten to eat that morning. "Well that helps me not have to focus on the educational parts of the festival, and we can just have fun." Anju replied, picking up what looked like some kind of pastry.

"Oh?" Kali said, her eyes still on the food.

Anju smiled again as she chewed her food and turned towards the crowd, "Pretty soon there will be line dancing, there are also lanterns we let off into the sky with wishes for the coming year, and there is of course musical performances by some of the people in town."

Kali made herself a plate of the mystery meat, a rolls, and some of the fruit. Her mug rested, still steaming on the table as she began to pick her way through her food. The dancing and music parts sounded great but if they were line dances, she had no hope of knowing them. Anju looked at her friend, and as if she read her mind, "I don't mind teaching the dances to you or being your dance partner, they aren't very elaborate. Just folk dancing."

At that Kali smiled back at her red haired friend and nodded her head, feeling at ease with the idea if it's Anju who's teaching her. "Then you can show me how it's done, Anju." Kali responded smiling as she popped a berry into her mouth and taking a swig of her drink, "After I finish eating though."

Anju grinned at her new friend and nodded her head.

The afternoon felt like it blended into the evening in the blink of an eye, and Anju was right about the dancing being simple. After only an hour Kali had picked up on the patterns of the dances and how partners could change well enough, it would just take actual practice before she got good at it though. She had visited the drink table a few more times, and after a while her head started feeling lighter and her mood much giddier so she had finally stopped. Thankfully it had her more relaxed than every, and her jovial mood had the locals asking more about her or where she came from. She answered to the best of her ability. Some people accepted her answers, some still seemed skeptical but satisfied.

A few times she spotted Impa lingering in the crowd, speaking with groups of people at a time and would occasionally catch her eyes. Kali would wave, a relieved smile on her face, and Impa would nod back to her - a small smirk on her own.

Suddenly music began to flare from near the steps on the mountain side of the village, and people began to form lines. The dancing must be starting. Before she could make the decision herself, Anju was leading her by the arm over to their own spots across from their partners. The boy across from her offered her a friendly smile, and she tried to return it - hoping she didn't seem as nervous as she felt. But once the dancing began, it was easier than she'd expected to keep up. If she messed up the steps, the villagers would laugh with her and help her correct herself. As she twirled away from one partner into the next she felt a warm sensation spreading through her, like she could finally blend in here. She was grinning from ear to ear, laughing. Her eyes were shut with glee when she reached her hand out to the next partner and an icy grip clasped over her fingers.

It felt like a violent lightning bolt shot through her body, making her blood run cold. When she attempted to pull her hand away, the grip tightened. "Wouldn't do that, unless you want something to happen to your new friend." the sickeningly familiar voice said. When she looked into his face, she knew it immediately and her heart sank into her gut. It was one of the twins for sure. They were wearing villager clothes, and didn't look as inhuman now as they did before. Before it was like they were made of shadows, but now he just had an olive, almost green-ish tint to his skin. His dark hair, which was concealed by a hood before is now pulled back into a clean ponytail but his eyes…..when they met eyes it was almost like they forced her muscles into stillness. They were so gold, and glimmered in the orange light of the setting sun. "No.." she managed to breath. He had to be talking about Anju.

Where had she left her? Her eyes shifted from side to side, trying not to meet his gaze again. Anju was dancing with what could have been a mirror image of the man in front of her now. "Oh yes, now just be good and nobody will need to get hurt hm?" he whispered in her ear, pulling her close as if they were beginning their own dance. The feeling of him putting his hands on her made her skin crawl, and her stomach was roiling. She could barely breathe. As she met gazes with Anju's partner, she saw the glint of a knife shining from beneath his sleeve. "What do you want…" she managed to get out quietly, her eyes now searching from Impa. If Impa could just take care of the other one with Anju, she might at least be able to get away without anyone else being hurt. But did Impa even remember that there were two? That they're twins? Had Link spoken with her about it yet? There were too many things she didn't know for her to just assume.

She spotted Impa drinking the hot punch with a group of people, her back turned. Damn it…

"We need you to come with us. If you insist that you don't know where the gateway is, then we need….other information." He said smoothly, twirling her even more away from the crowd. This was bad, and getting worse with every step they took.

"What information? I'm telling you…." she said, almost sounding like she was about to hyperventilate, "I don't know anything about this world past what the others have told me."

"And that's exactly why we need you….Because you're close to _him_." he said, wrapping his arm around her waist now to lead her towards the gates.

He must be talking about Link. "He's just my friend. I don't know anything more than that." she countered, fighting her way to lead the dance back to the crowd.

He clucked his tongue at her, "Just being close to him is enough."

There was no way she could talk her way out, and she can't lift a hand against him or cause a commotion without endangering Anju. Her head felt like it was starting to spin. She was terrified, but not for herself, for her friend who'd stuck her neck out for her and bothered to be friendly towards her. What could she do?!

She groaned, sounding sick and horrified as her gaze shifted just over the man's shoulder. She caught a glint of green, and the flash of concerned blue eyes just by the tree near the gates. Her mind still swam with drink, but her thoughts sobered enough to cast a meaningful look back towards Anju and her partner, who was grinning mischievously. That was enough. There was a shout, and then the man disappeared in a puff of black smoke as an arrow embedded itself into the grass where the man's feet were. She could hear Anju screaming as her blood heated, and she turned back to the man. She raised her leg and stomped her heel into his foot as hard as she could before he could sweep her up and transport them both away. He gave a yelp and doubled over in pain for his foot while she took a bracing step back. Her mind flashed back to the lake, when she punched Link. It had seemed so easy then to just lash out, but now she was putting more thought - more meaning- into why she was lashing out. She braced her feet and reared back her fist, gritting her teeth with the effort. Just as he had looked up her fist connected with his nose painfully. It was a good kind of pain when she felt the cartilage in his nose buckle under the pressure and then suddenly he had poofed into the mysterious black smoke as well. Her fist lingered in the air for a moment, and she was breathing hard. Anju wasn't screaming anymore and Link was approaching her now - looking shocked and concerned. Kali swayed a little and Link held her shoulders at arms length to steady her. "Did he hurt you? That was them right?" he was asking. She could barely nod before she stepped back from him and was doubled over, throwing her guts up.

All the drink and the fear and the adrenaline sending tremors through her body was about as much as she could handle that night.

By the time she'd finished throwing her guts up, Anju had come their way with a cloth and some water - which Kali used and drank gratefully. "That was them," she said, sounding miserable and sober now.

Link glanced off in the direction of Impa, where they met gazes and he nodded to her. Impa nodded back, grimacing before disappearing into the shadows.

"Who?" Anju asked Link in a whisper, as if she were afraid of Kali getting anymore upset.

Link just shook his head and patted Anju's shoulder before asking her to go make sure everyone else was alright, and that he would explain things later.

He then led Kali away from the crowd, not saying anything. Once they were by the well he stopped and she perched herself onto the stones of the well, trying to take steady breaths. Her hands were trembling as she watched him look her up and down, verifying that she was physically alright. Finally his expression seemed to soften. "Can't leave you alone for a second can I?" His attempt at a joke to get her smiling again she guessed.

She only looked towards the grass, not smiling.

"Anju almost got hurt because they're after me." she said. Her voice sounded rough and her throat burned from the stomach acid, and possibly tears. She would not cry. She would not give those bastards the satisfaction of terrifying her.

"But she's not hurt." he stated calmly.

"But she could have been, because I didn't know what else to do." She almost whispered the words as she rested her forehead in her palm. "I was going to just let them take me cause Impa couldn't see, and if you hadn't come…." She trailed off

She saw him kneel in front of her, peering up through the strands of her hair, not closely - but enough for her to meet his gaze. He looked serious, "But I did, and you handled it the best you could. In fact, you've handled all of this better than I expected."

She considered his words. Did he mean them? He sounded honest, and her gut said that he was telling the truth. "What did you think I'd do?" she asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away a little, "Kind of expected you to break down or cry again or….something to that effect."

Kali gave him a flat expression, running her fingers up her forehead and through her hair. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." she said drily.

He shrugged and offered a slight smirk when he looked back at her, "That was a hell of a punch though. I bet he'll be feeling that for a week or maybe two."

The thought of that wicked man hurting because of her actions filled her with a fierce sense of satisfaction. Enough so, it made her smirk back at him. "Good." She said simply.

He stood before her and as her eyes followed him up, she noticed the sky. They were filling with flickering lights. Like the stars had swooped down to greet everyone in the land below them. "The lanterns…" she muttered as Link followed her gaze. The wishes of everyone for the new year, she remembered.

Link paused when he looked back at her, "You don't have to go back if you don't want to. I'll walk you to the house."

Kali considered this, but as she gazed at the lanterns she felt a strong feeling urging her towards the event and the light, the wishes, the dreams of others. She shook her head, her blonde hair tumbling over her face. As she stood she removed the pins of her hair, tucking them into her sleeve. Her hair fell in waves down her back as she continued to stare at the lights. "I want to make a wish too." she said quietly, sounding like a child.

Link nodded and lead her back to the group where people were gathered, writing on pieces of paper. She could see as they waited that the paper expanded had a ring of something flammable attached to the inside. Once that was lit, the lantern would drift off to the heavens. When she received her paper, she didn't hesitate with her wish, the only wish written in English instead of Hylian. "I WANT TO GROW STRONGER."

She meant it. She wanted strength physically, emotionally, and mentally. She wanted to learn to fight like Link and Impa, and be brave like Link, and be able to protect herself and the people she cared about. She closed her eyes as her lantern was lit and drifted away from her hands. She sent up her prayer, willing it to be true for the coming year. And when she opened her eyes and glanced over to her friends. Link, Impa, and Anju were all looking back at her, smiling in return.


	6. Chapter 6: The Crush

There was the sound of steps and muffled whispers coming from down a cobblestone hallway. Following the path of the steps, the occasional droplet of blood or half smear of the red stuff could be spotted along the floor.

"You're still dripping," a male said.

There was a hostile growl mixed with some unidentifiable words in response.

The response was probably something akin to similar threats of torture and then death to the girl that had broken Bia's nose in the first place.

Styx shook his head as he walked next to his brother ascending the steps to their master's quarters. "

What are we going to tell the master?" Styx whispered, sounding concerned.

They both paused on the steps. Bia was still holding a soaked red cloth to his nose, pulling away occasionally and then dabbing painfully at his face. His nose was now off kilter, now their faces were only slightly different. It disturbed Styx to not see a spitting image of himself in his brother.

Finally Bia sighed, "We have to tell him the truth."

"The truth about?" a voice suddenly called from a few steps up. The twins jumped and then quickly knelt to the best of their ability on the stone stairs. Styx smashed his knee so hard it started throbbing, and he ground his teeth together.

Pallas stood above them, leaning against the railing of the stairs, appearing all too casual. But also, all too displeased with them clearly not having made the girl their captive.

"The girl…." Bia started from his kneeling position.

"Is not with you." Pallas spat at them, cutting them off without asking them to rise. "Why.."

When Bia peeked up to start to explain, Pallas held a hand up to silence him. He obeyed.

"Rise." Pallas said, sounding impatient. Bia obeyed once again.

Their master stepped down and took Bia's face roughly with one hand to inspect the injury. "That….Hero of Time again was it?" Pallas said, rolling his eyes and turning as if to make his way back to his rooms.

"It...was not, my Lord," said Styx, still kneeling.

This gave Pallas pause once again as he turned his poisonous green eyes on them both, demanding explanation.

"It was.." Bia started, and then sucked in a breath to seeth, "That girl."

There was silence for several moments. Those moments felt like an eternity to the twins. They both jumped again when raucous laughter filled the stairway and halls nearby. It was their master, laughing hysterically. He sounded incredibly amused, but his eyes….oh his eyes still burned with that slow, poisonous glow that said they've truly displeased him.

They both didn't dare say a word against him.

"Then…" started Pallas, trying to catch his breath and rubbing at his eyes to stop the tears of laughter, "I...haha...will not heal you. You can live with the shame of knowing that weak brat wounded you so."

Suddenly the laughter stopped all at once, and the hall felt cold. "I also know you were followed." Pallas said grimly.

"Thankfully, she wasn't able to get through our barriers, but she is a shadow user as well. She can follow you as easily as if you didn't have your worthless powers." Pallas spat and turned his backs on them, sounding bored. "Do not fail me again, or I will punish you next time. Both of you."

In the days following the attack of those men, Kali continued her daily training regimen. Although, now in addition of the intense cardio and muscle strengthening exercises she did every day, they began the basics of hand to hand combat. This incident was a real wake up call to Impa as a trainer, that these men aren't going to wait for her trainee to be ready to fight. She needed to learn what she could and quickly.

In a lot of ways, this part of the training was much more discouraging than just the exercising. It was a mental exercise too where she needed to think quickly on her feet, or she gets knocked to the ground, or poked with that stupid wooden knife that Impa used to imitate an attacker.

As Kali was sitting in the grass during one of their breaks, picking at her roll of bread, Impa said, "This is the type of training that is very difficult at first. But once your body and mind come into alignment, you begin to catch on much more quickly."

Kali just looked at her for a moment before turning her gaze back to her roll and taking a bite from it.

The following day, Kali was given a reprieve from the training. Still, she was standing in her room staring at the backs of her hands. The knuckles were chapped and rough, and her first two knuckles had skin missing and ugly scabs beginning to heal. Impa had Kali punching mats made of rough canvas the day before, and they'd ran so many combinations that she had actually managed to punch the skin off of her own hands. They hadn't bled, but she had felt the painful burn of it with every punch and by the time they were done her hands were trembling.

Now, she sighed and made to begin wrapping her hands with thin, soft, cottony material. There was a knock at her door that she didn't hear until the second time it sounded. "Come in." she called.

The door cracked and Link poked his head in the room cautiously, as if making sure it's actually okay if he comes in. This coaxed a slight smirk from her. "I'm dressed." she chuckled slightly.

He looked both relieved and embarrassed. Then he looked confused.

"Are you training today? I thought you had the day off." he said.

Kali furrowed her brows, also confused now. Then she looked down at herself. "Oh."

She had gotten dressed without thinking of what she was wearing, which was automatically her training clothes. A beige set of leggings, with a matching long sleeved shirt, and a maroon sleeveless tunic to go over it. "Yeah, I mean, No I'm not training today. I guess I'm just used to these clothes now." She explained.

Suddenly, she realized just how used to all of this she was. How long had she been gone? At least two weeks now, right?

She hadn't thought of her home for the majority of that time too. It had been so easy to forget that there might be people who wondered where she had gone.

Link's words broke the flow of those thoughts. "Well, I think they suit you anyway. You look more comfortable in them."

He leaned against the doorframe and grinned, "Not that you have anything against breaking noses in a dress."

Kali rolled her eyes and poked him in the ribs as she passed to go into the living area. He gave a quiet 'Ooph' and then chuckled at her. He knew that when he joked about it that it renewed her vicious satisfaction that the creep she'd punched in the face was probably still bruised. She'd as much as told him so the night it happened.

It was still pretty early in the morning for both of them, but she was used to getting up around this time. But she wondered why he was here this early. She went to grab for her cloak, noting the drafty chill of the house with the dead fire in the fireplace. "So, where are we going?" Kali said nonchalantly.

Link made a face at her and crossed his arms, "How do you know we are going anywhere?" he asked.

Kali pulled her hair back and began to braid it after snapping the clasp of her cloak, "Well, you're usually not here for no reason. And when you are, you don't have your gear."

There was a long moment of silence, but once she was done braiding she grinned back at him. "Am I wrong?"

He was attempting to resist an amused smile, then he uncrossed his arms and began to put on his own cloak. "Just for that, you don't get the break you think you will from training today."

Kali gave a loud noise of discontent, "Aw come on! What does that even mean?"

Link began to laugh and strode for the door.

Kali pursed her lips together, but then couldn't fight the smile pulling at her lips and followed him out.

An hour later, Kali had finally given up any notion of actually figuring out what Link's vague threat to take away her day off actually meant.

"It means you're going to learn something new," he kept saying patiently, seeming very smug with himself.

They were riding across Hyrule's fields once again, and she almost wondered if he was taking her back to Lake Hylia. The thought of the memory brought a smile to her face, but it didn't quite match his intention to stop her from having a day off, so she doubted it. And anyway, it seemed like they were going in a slightly different direction somehow. The day was bright and sunny, but still chilly, and it didn't seem like it was getting any warmer where they were going.

She kept her hands secured around Link's waist, and craned her neck to attempt to see where they were going. He turned his head so that now their eyes met and he looked amused. The bastard knew that not telling her what they were doing was driving her nuts. She grinned back and poked his ribs again. He laughed and gave a jerked his torso slightly, but she stopped for the sake of Epona who was unfortunate enough to be carrying them both.

Through both of their laughter Kali heard a sound that made her pause, and she listened for it again. It sounded like the deep moo of a cow. A cow? The sound got closer the following minutes that they rode. Just where was he taking her?

Finally she attempted to peek again and caught a glimpse of a towering natural structure. It was like a small hill but made of stone, and it appeared to be hollowed out in the middle judging from the roofs of what she assumed were buildings within the stone walls, and they were headed for the only gate that led inside. She settled back into her seat behind him and waited quietly now. The sounds of the cows grew and were now accompanied by the whinnying of horses and the clucking of chickens. 'Cuccos.' she reminded herself, remembering once when she'd made a comment about Anju's chickens during training once. Impa had no idea what she was talking about until she realized that Kali was talking about the cuccos. Her face started to burn from just recalling the memory.

Then they were passing a house on their left side, and what appeared to be a barn on the right. They were on a ranch. Again, it still wasn't clear to her why he was bringing her here.

Kali heard a female voice call out, "Link!" excitedly, and then the patter of footsteps rushing towards them both as Link eased Epona to a halt.

Link began to dismount as the voice went on, closer now, "It's been so long since you've come to vis-"

Then Link was on the ground and the girl who had rushed towards us had spotted Kali. She stared back, still feeling like her expression seemed confused. She had shining orange hair that glinted gold in the light of the sun, a full, rounded face and big deep blue eyes. She looked dirty, like she'd been working all day - which Kali supposed she probably was. But something in her expression when she looked from Link to Kali had dimmed. A light that was dancing in her eyes before had abruptly just faded. It made Kali feel like she'd already done something wrong by just showing up.

"To….To visit." Malon tried to continue with equal enthusiasm as Kali made to dismount from Epona. She gave the horse a grateful pat as she stepped away from her. Link smiled warmly at Malon and stepped in to give her a hug, which she looked very happy to return. "It's good to see you again."

He stepped away from his friend, but Malon kept her eyes on him for as long as possible.

'Ohhhhh, I know what's going on here,' Kali thought, now fighting off a smile and struggling to appear neutral.

"This is Kali." Link said, gesturing his hand towards me, still looking pleased. She did a quick search of any signs if he also knew what was going on. From what she could tell, he had no idea.

"She's...uh...well she's not from around here, and she's been living in Kakariko for a while now. I thought I'd show her what else Hyrule has to offer."

Malon just stared at me now, also seeming to struggle to appear neutral. "Kali, this is Malon. I've known her since I was a kid," Something in Malon's expression beamed at that.

He continued, "And we've been friends ever since then." Then, something in her expression deflated again.

Kali's head nodded automatically towards Malon in greeting, "It's a pleasure to meet you Malon." she said, offering a small smile.

Malon took a long moment to return the nod, and the strained smile, "You as well, Kali." she said before quickly turning her attention back towards Link.

Kali had to resist rolling her eyes, it was going to be a long day.

"So what brought you to visit? Are you staying for dinner?" Malon asked excitedly, folding her hands hopefully at her chest.

"Well….Actually - " Link started, casting a mischievous grin at Kali, "I was hoping that we could teach my friend here how to ride a horse on her own."

So that is why he brought her here.

She used to take riding lessons when she was very small, and her inner thighs and buttocks muscles already hurt just from the memory of it. People would be surprised how much work riding horses actually was. But it's been so long since she learned the first time that there was no way she'd remember everything. Hopefully it wouldn't take her as long as Link was hoping for her to catch on.

"Oh, is that so?" Malon said with an unsure laugh, then she gazed at Kali. She looked her up and down, thinking.

Link nodded, "Yeah, and I doubted Epona would let her learn since she only likes me or you." He gave Epona a pat on her nose and she began to nibble at his hair.

Kali thought that the look Malon was giving her said that she wished Link had put her on Epona first, just for that reason…

"Sure," Malon answered, suddenly happy. "But of course, if you're gonna learn to ride - you gotta know all there is to know about the horses. Like how to take care of em."

Now Malon had linked arms with Kali, leading her towards the barn. Kali glanced back at Link, who looked just as confused as she felt, but he followed them both anyway.

Inside, the barn smelled of...well...barn. Like manure and hay and old wood. Kali looked around one side of the massive barn lined with cow stalls, and crates stacked in a number of places with Hylian words accompanied by a picture of a cow's head stamped in dark stain on the wood. "So, what I'm going to have you do to earn your lessons is muck out the horse stalls, give them fresh hay and learn how to groom all of them." Malon said cheerfully, gesturing towards the stalls. Kali just stared at her, knowing what kind of game she was playing and not appreciating it.

Link started to speak up, "Malon, I don't think that's really nec-"

She cut him off, letting go of Kali's arm to place her hands on her hips, "If not, then I guess you have the rupees to pay for the lessons?"

Link began to rub the back of his neck and gave a nervous laugh. Malon smiled satisfactorily.

"It's fine, Link. I can do the work." Kali said, offering him a real smile.

That's when Malon glanced back at her, a specific challenge in her eyes that Kali couldn't help wanting to stand up to.

"Great!" Malon chimed, wrapping both arms around Link's one arm and beginning to lead him away, "Let's go catch up then Link! It's been so long!"

As Malon led her friend away and Kali was beginning to roll up her sleeves, she caught Link glancing back at her and mouthed 'I'm sorry.'

Kali just grinned at him and shook her head at them both before they shut the barn doors.

She began to stretch out her sore muscles, dreading the grueling work ahead of her. Then she noticed her arms. When she made a fist, new muscles stood out in her lower arm. Her eyebrows pinched together and she flexed her bicep, looking to see that muscle standing out much more than it did before. The sight gave her hope that her training was going to pay off somehow. And wasn't this chore just another new workout? She could do this. With that thought, she grabbed a pitchfork and started to clean out the first stall.

The horses that were in their stalls were nice for the most part. Unsure at first of her being a stranger to them, but they must be on a routine because it seemed like they recognized what she was doing right away. Her muscles strained and burned, but she started to enjoy the burning - knowing it would make her stronger. Every now and again she could pause to glance out the window in one of the stalls where the horses could get fresh air, and would spot Malon clinging to Link as they walked about the ranch. She couldn't help feeling amused at how oblivious Link seemed to Malon's feelings for him. Seriously, was he blind?

Some while later, Kali's clothes were soaked through with sweat and she was about to begin the last stall. She leaned on the pitchfork for a moment when the barn door opened and Malon walked in.

The red head looked like she was trying too hard to appear casual as she inspected the stalls Kali had finished so far. When Malon could find nothing to complain about she just stared at Kali for a long moment.

"What?" Kali asked, raising a brow at the strange farm girl.

Malon crossed her arms over her chest, "You should just give up."

Kali threw up her hands at the girl, "What? Why? I've only got one more stall left."

Malon pursed her lips together and looked away from Kali, suddenly very interested in the wooden box to her left. "That's not what I mean."

Kali sighed and pushed her fingers through her hair, which was damp with sweat. "Then what do you mean?"

There was a long moment of silence, "With Link. You should give up with him."

Oh here it is, finally.

Kali paused for a moment and then laughed, shaking her head. "You're as clueless as he is."

Malon's gaze suddenly snapped back at Kali, now looking very unhappy. "What does that mean?!"

"It means -" Kali sighed, "That I don't like Link in that way."

"There is no way that's true."

Kali shrugged, "Well, it is. I don't think there's any way he could like me that way either. He's my friend."

Then she paused for a moment, considering. She smiled, "He's my best friend."

She stepped into the final stall and began mucking it out while Malon watched. Her blue eyes were demanding more of an explanation than just that. Even though Kali shouldn't have to explain, she began anyway.

"Link was right, about me not being from here. I'm very, very far from where I lived." she paused to point at her rounded ears. Malon's eyes widened, as if noticing for the first time.

"He and another friend of his found me passed out after being lost in the woods all night, and they brought me back to Kakariko. I didn't have the best life before I came here and we all decided to give me some time to decide if I wanted to stay or go back home. So I'm trying to figure out my life here for now."

With the next load of soiled hay Kali tossed out of the stall, she glanced at Malon who just staring at her dirty leather boots. Kali continued to work and Malon continued to hang around not saying anything. Kali wondered what Link was doing until she put the pitchfork back in place and he finally came inside. His hair looked windblown and his face was flushed but he looked invigorated. Suddenly Malon was in front of Kali, holding out what looked like a handkerchief. Kali paused, glancing back and forth between the clean white cloth and Malon's guilty expression.

It hadn't been her intent to make her feel bad, but if it got Malon off her back about being some kind of competition with Link then so be it. She gratefully took the cloth and began to wipe off her dirty, sweaty face and hands. "You look like you've had an experience," Kali said, offering Link a smile. Malon turned, folding her hands behind her back, towards Link as well, "He's been riding the course I set up for him with Epona for a while."

"Course?" Kali raised a brow.

Link nodded and crossed to them, fussing with his hair. The longer she looked at Link just then, happy and windblown, she could see why Malon liked him so much. Kali reached up and mussed his hair up again, laughing. "Yeah, maybe I'll make you run it too." Link said, pulling his head away from her.

"Not a chance today. You gotta teach me the basics, remember?" Kali said, now unsure of what to do with the dirty handkerchief.

Malon snatched it back without warning and tucked it in her pocket. "Then you can get the basics down today, and the rest down in the morning." she said cheerfully as she led them both out of the barn.

Kali squinted at the sudden sunlight, but the warmth felt nice on her skin. And the fresh air smell so sweet compared to the musty stink of the barn. She sighed happily as they walked. Then she stopped, "Wait, the morning?"

Link turned, already rubbing the back of his neck. 'I swear, this boy….' Kali thought.

"Yeah, well it's a long trip back to the village and we have places we have to be tomorrow too that's pretty far. So I figured we would just stay here." he explained, looking from the dirt to her face.

What did she really have to be surprised about at this point? She was more ticked that she's been robbed of her day off just to get back to business tomorrow too. "Tomorrow will be an easier day, I promise." he said, holding up his hand as if making a vow.

Kali rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yeah, alright."

Malon seemed pretty pleased too, "I'm so glad you're staying for dinner." Her words seemed more directed towards Link than her, but that's to be expected at this point.

Link led Kali over to the course that he'd run with Epona, complete with stacks of wood used for jumping and beams to weave in and out of, while Malon called on their ranch hand to help her take all the more difficult challenges down so that Kali could get started with her lesson. In the meantime she combed her fingers through her braid and then flipped her hair back to re-braid it again, when Link started to speak. "I really am sorry for her making you do that. I didn't expect it."

Kali just shrugged a shoulder while pulling her sticky, sweaty clothes away from her skin. She hoped he'd packed her more sets of clothes…"It's not a big deal. It wasn't all that surprising, honestly. Plus it was a good workout."

Link looked puzzled. "What do you mean you weren't surprised?"

Kali bit the inside of her cheek and glanced towards the corral, suddenly very interested in the groups of horses that grazed what little grass was within the fence. "Ah, I dunno." she lied.

It wasn't her place to tell Link about Malon's feelings towards him. That was a pretty crappy thing to do behind someone's back - especially when it seemed like Malon just let go that Kali is a rival to her.

"You're lying." he said, furrowing his brows at her.

"Obviously," she sighed.

"Why?" he demanded, crossing his arms over his chest, looking concerned.

Kali flipped her braid over her shoulder and turned to face him again, hands held up in surrender. "Alright, it's seriously not a big deal. It's nothing to be worried about. Me and Malon just talked while you were running the course. It's not my place to say anything okay?" she explained.

Link narrowed his light blue eyes at her suspiciously, considering her words. Then he seemed to let it go. "Alright, but if it ends up being important do you promise you'll tell me?" he asked.

Kali laughed a little and nodded, "Sure, but you're blind for not realizing it yourself."

He mocked an offended face and gave her a playful nudge as they spotted Malon coming back to meet them - the jumping course all put away. "Alrighty," she started, clapping her hands together. "Let's get started."

Kali collapsed onto the guest bed with an audible groan. As she predicted, her thighs, calves, and butt muscles were throbbing painfully. The lesson was long, and it was hard. Some parts she was able to remember, but the people here had a different style of riding than what she learned before - so it was basically all new information. Link gave a soft chuckle in the bed across from her, seeming very amused with his stupid plan of "ruining" her day off.

It hadn't been all bad though. She got to meet a horse name Corra who was a creamy yellow color with dark hair that was braided into neat-looking knots down the back of her neck and tail. Malon had spent at least a half hour getting Kali and Corra acquainted and comfortable around each other, with the help of Corra's favorite snack - green apples.

They'd managed to teach her the basics of a walk, then a trot, then a canter, and finally a gallop. Corra was relatively calm, and very responsive to commands made with the clicking of her tongue, or Kali suddenly tightening her legs, or nudging the horse's side. Corra had been a wonderful horse to learn on, and part of her looked forward to learning more advanced things tomorrow. However, the other part - her burning muscles - really dreaded it.

She heard Link rustling around on his bed and turned to see him removing his boots, gauntlets, gear, and surprisingly, even his hat. Her eyebrows raised a little to see that he had the stub of a small ponytail underneath. It didn't look too bad on him, and she was sure it kept his neck cooler.

Kali had already removed her maroon tunic and belt and boots, so the only things she wore were the beige leggings and brown long sleeved top. She hoped she could get a bath tomorrow, because it wouldn't be long before she started to smell pretty ripe.

"So you liked it?" he asked, laying back on his own bed casually. His hands folded behind his head on the pillow.

Kali smiled a little, closing her eyes, "Yeah, it was fun."

"I could tell, you seem like you enjoy learning new things. And it'll be better for you to end up getting your own horse sometime I think." Link's voice said.

"It would be pretty neat to be able to leave whenever I feel like it. This place is so different, and it's easy to be interested in exploring it." Kali responded.

Her hands slid up the blankets to fold under her pillow. She frowned a little, her eyes still closed.

He must have noticed, because he said, "What is it?"

Kali opened her eyes to gaze at him meaningfully, looking concerned and guilty. "Earlier, I realized that I've become so comfortable here, that I forgot completely about everyone from my life before. I forgot that they could be worried about me going missing and realized I'd never thought about them if they were actually searching for me." she paused and looked away a little, "Do you think that's horrible of me to just...forget like that? So easily?"

When she glanced up at him, he was staring at the ceiling, thinking over his answer. She was glad he was taking the time to think about what he wanted to say. It meant that he didn't want to just tell her what she wanted to hear.

"I don't think it's horrible to forget easily, if you truly were unhappy with the people in your life before." he answered, then glanced over to her. His expression was serious. "I mean, you weren't unhappy with them for no reason, right?"

Kali bit her lip and considered this. Her parents had stopped talking to her, or checking on her. Her boyfriend was a lazy piece of shit who didn't consider her feelings at all anymore, and he'd alienated her from the few friends she used to have. So they didn't even care about her anymore either.

"Right." she said solemnly, still sounding unhappy with herself.

"Sometimes, you don't have any choice other than to start over." he said, sounding sad himself.

When she looked up at him again, he did indeed look sad. "Your turn." she said, knowing he knew what she meant.

Link closed his eyes for a moment, consideringly. Then he was turning over on his side to face her, his head resting on his arm. She'd never seen him look so unhappy before, his eyes swimming with regrets. "It's a very long story...but I could generalize the big part for you." he said, sounding unsure, "But...it is kind of crazy to hear about. You might not believe me."

Kali furrowed her brows, searching his face, "Well, you're telling me the truth right?"

He nodded. She offered a sad smile, "Then I will believe you."

And then Link told her the wildest truth she thought she would ever hear in her life. "Well, you remember the Goddesses I mentioned before right?"

She nodded.

"Well, when they had finished creating this realm, they disappeared. What they left behind was sacred, and could grant any wish to the person who possessed it. The people here call it the triforce, you might have seen it around Kakariko. It's three triangles."

Kali paused for a moment, trying to recall. Then she nodded again, remembering seeing the symbol on some people's doors, etched in windows, on clothing.

"The Triforce resides in the Sacred Realm, which is sealed in the Temple of Time. When I was a child, I found out that my destiny was to try and save the Sacred Realm from being defiled by someone very evil."

Kali opened her mouth to ask questions because who obviously wouldn't ask questions at that statement but he held out a hand.

"I know there's a lot to explain, but I'm giving you the general idea of what happened. I can explain more later." he said.

Kali shut her mouth and nodded again.

He began again, "This quest involved me opening the door to the Sacred Realm, and doing this locked away my spirit for 7 years. I wasn't able to continue again until my spirit was unlocked from the realm. I was an adult then.

Once the journey was complete….I was forced to go back in time, to when I was a child again. Because the one who sent me back decided that I deserved to live my life how I wanted - instead of having my childhood stolen again."

Her eyes widened, the pain he felt from that experience was plain on his face. He looked betrayed, regretful, like….like someone else making that decision for him wasn't what he wanted at all. "I was forced to start over completely." he finished.

What could she possibly say to that? Her mouth opened without words to speak, and then closed again. "So...you were forced to accept that starting over was your only option - because someone else made that decision for you?" she asked after several minutes of silence.

He nodded his head, sighing. "That's part of the reason why I want you to have the opportunity to decide for yourself if you want to stay and start life new here, or go back to your old life"

Kali's heart gave a painful squeeze for her friend. It was that moment that she decided that there was so much more to Link than she had expected. He had probably been through so much on the journey he just told her about, and then someone else forces him to start everything over like it never even happened.

"Thank you," she said quietly, meaningfully. "Thank you so much for everything you've done Link."

He looked up at her at that.

"Seriously," she continued, "On behalf of everyone in Hyrule who has no idea you saved their asses," she grinned at him, "Thank you."

That made him smirk a little. It might not have helped his pain much, but it probably meant more to him than he'd like to let on to get an actual thank you for everything he's done for this place. "And for me. Thank you for everything you'd done for me, Link. You're my best friend." she whispered, feeling sleepy now.

Link smiled genuinely now and shook his head, "It's been easy to be your best friend, Kali. Get some rest."

He rolled over on his bed, and she smiled at his back. Tomorrow was going to be another long, sore day. So she closed her eyes and let her mind shut off for once, with no thoughts of home, or her feelings of home, or her worries about those twins.


	7. Chapter 7: Blades, Potions, and Shame

_Author's note: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since the last chapter. I was spending a lot of time studying for a certification exam, but now I've passed and my schooling is officially entirely complete :D So hopefully I can post these chapters more frequently. Thank you to anyone who's come this far, and I appreciate any feedback ya'll might have! Enjoy! _

"Are you sure you're okay with just giving me these clothes?" Kali had asked for the third time that afternoon.

Her hair was still damp from _finally_ getting a bath. She had braided it back wet but it made her hair look flatter and darker than it usually was. Her skin felt refreshed and her muscles weren't screaming as badly after soaking in the hot water for a while. Now she stood in a slip that justified as underclothes in Hyrule, holding clothes that Malon had stepped into her room to hand over.

Malon crossed her arms and raised a brow, "I'd be happy to let you run off in those sweaty, dirty clothes you came in wearing if you'd like."

Kali frowned at her and then silently began to get dressed in whatever Malon had provided for her. Link was still outside taking down the course that Malon had set for her that morning to practice basic jumps and tight turns.

When she had woken up that morning she could barely move and Link had to actually grab her hands and help her sit up to get out of bed. Her groan of pain had been so loud that it ended up waking Malon, but not her father Talon. She had just briefly met him for dinner the night before but he hadn't left much of an impression on her. He was pretty quiet except to tease Link about marrying his daughter someday, which made Malon blush pink. Link had laughed it off like it truly was a joke and Kali had to resist the urge to cringe.

When she had finished dressing she looked down at herself. It surprised her that a female other than Impa actually had comfortable pants. It seems like most women here tend to lean more towards wearing skirts and dresses for their daily attire. Though, it made sense for Malon to have these since she worked on a farm. They were dark brown, and her shirt was a lavender color with blue designs and short sleeves. It felt so much better than her old clothes that reeked and were so soaked in sweat that it clung to her skin.

"Thanks," she said, smiling a little as she began to pull on her boots.

Malon lingered, staring down at her boots with her hands folded behind her back. Once Kali had finished lacing her boots in silence she raised a brow at her, "What is it now?" she asked.

"I had an idea." Malon said quietly.

Another awkward moment of silence passed and Kali sighed, "And?"

"I'm going to lend you Corra, so that you can get around more easily. But every time you're finished with her, I'd like for you to bring her back here." Malon finished.

Kali furrowed her brows, trying to figure out why Malon was suddenly being so generous towards her. Then it clicked in her brain. If she has to bring Corra back once she's done, she thinks Link is likely to be with her - so he will visit more often.

"He's not going to be with me every time, y'know." Kali said, leaning her hands back onto the bed.

Malon looked up now, frowning.

Before she could start to argue Kali raised a hand, "I'm just being honest. Don't start with me."

Malon kept frowning but seemed to accept it.

"Then..when he's with you."

Kali smirked a little and stood, "Alright, that seems fair for you lending me Corra. But he's not gonna know anything unless you actually tell him."

Malon shook her head and started picking at the fabric of her skirt nervously, "I know, just him being around is enough for me right now."

Kali blinked. That was a surprise. Where she was from, girls would cut each other's throats to be with the guy they wanted. Typically Kali wasn't good friends with a lot of girls back home. It was too much for her to handle, because she simply didn't deal with that kind of behavior. Once someone chose to do her wrong, she usually just stopped associating with that person. She tried to imagine a relationship with someone where simply being around them was enough for her. Where their presence made her feel elated and every other problem seemed to just fade. Maybe not disappear completely, but at least not seem so important all the time. The feeling she imagined truly was nice, but she wondered how long that could go on and be enough for her. Kali smiled softly at Malon, "Thanks for everything." She said.

Malon glanced up, blushing pink, looking reproachful. "Just don't steal him from under me."

Kali rolled her eyes and stood up.

"You just had to ruin the moment." she complained as she passed her to go downstairs to meet Link outside.

Some while later, Link was leading them both in a steady gallop across Hyrule field. The day was warmer now, and the sun beating down on her skin made it too hot for her to bear wearing her cloak during the ride. Corra wasn't Epona, and probably couldn't keep up to her speed if they let both of their horses run full out, but this steady pace was good for her horse. Every now and again Kali would pat the back of Corra's neck affectionately, hoping it let her know that she was doing a great job. The ride was uneventful but it was great to be able to feel like she was taking some control of her own life here. With Corra as her companion she wondered where she could go on her own someday soon.

There wasn't much point in trying to talk on the ride, with so much space between them their words would just get lost on the wind, but soon Kali could spot a structure rising in the distance. It looked like a huge wall made of light grey stone. She nudged Corra a little so she'd pick up some speed, just enough to catch up to Link - riding side by side with him. "What is that?!" she shouted over the sounds of hooves and blast of the wind in their ears.

Link smirked and his blue eyes glinted in the sun as he looked at her form the corners of his eyes. "Hyrule Castle Town!" he shouted back.

Her expression must have been confused because he pointed more upward and when she followed his finger she could just barely spot the tops of what must have been tall spire towers. She raised her eyebrows. So Hyrule was a monarchy.

She couldn't say she was surprised, but she was very interested in what that meant for this world. Link had spoken before about there being other races within Hyrule, so she wondered if the royal family here ruled over all of them.

Those questions would have to wait till later though because now Link was gently slowing Epona to a trot. Kali did the same and let him lead her across the wooden drawbridge that led into town.

To say it was bustling would have been an understatement. After living in Kakariko for a while, she felt like she was seeing a big city for the very first time. They slowed even more to a walk until eventually they stopped completely. She was so distracted with looking at everything that Link poked her leg to get her attention, and she quickly started to dismount Corra. She reached into one of the saddle bags and pulled out some slices of dried apple for her horse and Kali stroked Corra's snout as she happily munched on them. It made her smile to feel like she was connecting with such a beautiful creature. Then she turned and Link was waiting patiently, grinning at her. "What?" she asked, raising a brow.

"It's just nice to see you enjoying yourself."

She rolled her eyes and playfully nudged his shoulder, "Well let's get to where we're going, so I can enjoy myself even more."

He laughed at that and nodded, leading the way into the rushing crowd.

There were vendors selling fruits or vegetables that she was and wasn't familiar with, stands of people cooking some kind of street food out of small critters that made her make a face. Link laughed at her when he offered to buy her some, and she made an even deeper face of disgust.

"It's not that bad" he had said as they passed.

"You actually tried that stuff?!" she replied in disbelief.

Her green eyes wandered about the people calling other towards their shops or booths, offering jewels, clothing, or calling people to try shooting games. In the distance she could see a giant smiling face on a building that made her think there was probably some kind of mask shop nearby too. There was so much to take in that she didn't think she would be able to explore it all in just this one trip, especially if they were only visiting shortly.

As she was observing a woman on the third floor balcony of a building stringing up her laundry, Kali asked, "So what are we here to do?" she asked Link.

Without looking back he answered, "We are picking up some equipment for you, and also meeting up with Impa at the castle."

That bit of information startled her. She trotted up to him and whispered over his shoulder, "Are you kidding me? I can't go to a….a castle."

He raised his blonde eyebrows with surprise, "Why not?"

She started fidgeting with her fingers nervously, "...I don't know. Aren't important people or royal people or like….guards or courtiers only supposed to be there? Do I look like royalty to you?" She gestured to her clothes she had just received that day from a girl on a farm.

Link looked amused, "It's not that big a deal."

She pressed her lips into a thin line at that, "Yeah okay, maybe not to you because you kinda saved the world," she whispered furiously again, "But I've never been anywhere that important. Why are we going?"

Link paused to glance at his surroundings, trying to find whatever shops he was leading her to. "We need to check some information in the royal library about….those men." he finished cautiously.

Okay, that wasn't so bad then, she thought. Only to the library and not meeting anyone super important. "And Impa is meeting us there? Won't we have issues getting inside since nobody really remembers what you did?"

He paused and looked away, "Well, someone there does remember. And besides that, Impa used to be the guardian of the princess of Hyrule."

This startled her again, "Do what?"

He laughed loudly at her expression. "Why does nobody tell me these things?!" she said in exasperation as she followed him into a small stone building.

She was suddenly overwhelmed by the smell of treated leather, and could taste the metal in the air on her tongue. Behind the old wooden counter on the far side of the room was a hulking man with just an unbuttoned vest and dark trousers on, which did little to cover his top half but she imagined it was much cooler when forging weapons. The man was balding a bit, but his beard was lush and brown. He spotted Link and nodded in his direction silently, then his eyes focused on her and he raised a brow. He went back to sharpening a dagger on a wet stone that lay on the counter. "So this is what you meant by equipment." she muttered.

Link nodded and went over to the leathers that were lying in messy stacks on a shelf, "Yeah, I thought that since we don't know when they will meet us again, we should protect you in any way we possibly can."

She nodded and looked towards the short swords lining one wall. They shouldn't have to be the ones protecting her. She should be able to protect herself, so she wasn't such a burden to them. She sighed and her shoulders slumped a little. Thankfully he didn't notice while he eyed what looked like arm bracers. She couldn't learn everything in a matter of days though, she was learning how to fight as quickly and efficiently as Impa was able to teach her. Not only that, but the near constant soreness of her body told her that she was always pushing her limits. "You'll probably need something lighter," Link said casually, breaking her thoughts, "You seem like you would do better in a fight with how quickly you can move and I don't really want to interrupt that. That's the fighting style that Impa seems to be leaning towards anyway."

Kali looked at him and nodded, joining him as he observed the leathery armors. She picked up a set of arm bracers, stained a deep brown that was almost black. When she squeezed the material it had some give, but it felt like some kind of thin, hard metal was placed somewhere between the layers of leather. She picked up another set to compare, weighing them in her hands, placing them over her arms to see how well they fit. A lot of them were far too big, and she didn't take offense to it since she assumed that usually adventurers with at least some muscle frequented this place the most. On another table she spotted some odd looking gloves. The material was sturdy, and it would extend far up her arm, but only the first three fingers were covered in the material, leaving the area for the pinky and the thumb free. She tried one on and held out her hand to observe it. "That's for archery." Link said from behind her. She turned and he was looking at her with an odd expression, like he was thinking. "I see." she said, pulling off the glove and setting it back on the table.

His arm suddenly shot out from close behind her and snatched up the black material. "I know it's not part of Impa's training yet. But would you want to learn how to shoot?" he asked, offering her a sincere smile.

She averted her gaze, not sure how much more training she could handle. When she was about 10, her school had a period of time in physical education where they would set up targets and use beginners bows to shoot at targets. It's been so long since then, but she recalled enjoying that part of school. Then the memory of seeing those shadow twins suddenly came to mind. Kali recalled Link's arrow buzzing between her and what might have been her doom, and her staring at it sticking out of the mud of hyrule field. Then once again when they tried to spirit her away from the Winter Festival while holding Anju captive. The arrow flying through the air and just barely missing the other twin as he disappeared into a black mist. Her brows furrowed and then she looked at Link. He must have realized what she'd been thinking about, because his expression was serious too. If he had thought she didn't need this skill, he wouldn't have even offered. "Yeah. I want to learn to shoot." she answered with a sense of finality.

She would become someone that those stupid men would fear the next time they saw her, if the one guy's broken nose wasn't enough of a reminder. Then again, she had the feeling that only pissed him off.

He nodded at her, offering another small smile to try and lighten the mood. "Let's finish up here then." he said, stepping back over to the bracers and picking up a deep brown, almost maroon stained set of bracers.

"Hold out your arm." he said, tossing the archery gloves over his shoulder.

She did as he asked and he began working on tying the bracers onto her arm. They were tightened by thick, ropey laces and he must've managed to find the smallest pair of bracers in this place because it fit snugly to her lower arm and even around her wrist - which was puny. It was shaped into a triangular end so that it protected most of the back of her hand, and now she saw that the triforce was embroidered into the back of the hands and also at the tops of the leather. The design was accentuated by the swirling cloud designs that surrounded it and formed a border along the sides. "Wow, it feels perfect." she said, moving her arm this way and that, testing the weight of it. And when she knocked on it with her fist, it was solid beneath the leathery surface. Suddenly Link was observing her fingers, holding them tentatively between his own. As if he were trying to observe, but not cross some kind of line. Kali raised her brows at him and waited for him to state his thoughts. Then he looked up, looking amused, "Do you like to draw? Or paint?" he asked.

Her eyes widened and she snatched her hand back, looking at them self consciously now. "Okay that's just creepy." she said dryly.

He laughed as he moved over to the kidney belts, "Why?"

"How do you just get that from weirdly looking at my fingers?" she asked in a huff, working on unlacing the bracer on her arm.

"So I'm right?" he asked, grinning over his shoulder, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

Kali frowned and crossed her arms after removing the bracer. "Yeah. I used to draw and paint a lot as a matter of fact."

He turned his gaze back to the belts and began picking them up, weighing them in his hands. "I've noticed that usually people with long or slender fingers practice some kind of art. I figured since you haven't had much interest in the instruments here when you've had lots of chances, then it was probably drawing or painting." he explained.

She joined him by the belts, picking some up in her hands idly, unsure of what to say.

"Why did you stop?" he asked after a while of silence.

"Stop what?"

"Making art."

She sighed and put down the belt she was eyeing up. "I dunno. I guess other things became too important for me to be able to focus on it. And after a while, my inspiration just died."

He was silent now, considering his words. "Was it because of the guy you were with?"

She was surprised at how forward he was suddenly being about that topic, but she supposed there was no sense in dancing around it. "Well, yeah. It was other things too though."

He turned towards her with another dark piece of leather and wrapped it around her waist. He didn't look at her as he busied himself with the buckles. "Like what?"

She frowned and averted her gaze so she didn't have to look at him, "My family stopped talking to me, and I never visited. My friends and I stopped talking because I was too busy working to support myself and him, or studying."

More silence.

When Kali looked back at Link he was staring at her, his expression almost sad for her. She didn't need pity. "Let's just stop-" she started, already trying to get out of the kidney belt he buckled onto her.

His hands covered hers and held her still. His grip was solid and warm over her fingers. It startled her. "You don't have to deal with that here," He said suddenly, his expression serious. "You don't even have to deal with that if you do go back. You deserve someone who isn't going to just kill the inspiration in you."

Her throat closed, and she couldn't say anything in response. Either way, he released her hands at her waist. "How does that one feel?" he asked.

Kali swallowed hard and tried to turn her attention back to the belt. How can he just change subjects on her after a moment like that. She still couldn't speak for fear that tears would form in her eyes. This was stupid. How could he just have this conversation with her in a stupid equipment shop. Her cheeks burned with frustration as she twisted her body and bent over to touch her toes. When she was done, she only nodded.

He seemed satisfied and made to start unbuckling her belt, but she swatted his hands away. "I can do it." she muttered, stepping away from him to give herself some room to breath.

His eyes widened a bit, but then he stepped back and nodded at her. He made his way over to the daggers and short swords.

She tried to make sense of his sudden intensity as her shaking fingers struggled with the belt. Why was she shaking? The hotness of her blood told her it was because she was angry. But a deep part of her felt like it was also shame. Shame for not having seen that truth for years, when Link could only just hear a few sentences from her and then see it right away. The stupid buckles wouldn't come undone. She sighed harshly, sounding frustrated. She stepped over to Link again, who was looking at the swords. He glanced at her, and she looked at him with a painfully frustrated expression, saying nothing. He looked down at the half undone kidney belt and then chuckled a little. "You're angry." he said.

"It doesn't matter." she replied quietly.

"At me?"

"No….yes?" she sighed again.

He gave her a moment, "Well, let me know when you figure it out." Then his hand easily slipped the belt off her waist and over his shoulder.

He busied himself with testing the weight of various daggers and judging the balance of them while she collected her thoughts.

"I am angry at you, but not for what you might think." she finally said as she found herself testing the weight of daggers as well.

"Why is that?"

"Because," she started, and then sighed again, "I'm more angry that you could see what I couldn't for so long. That you could instantly tell the the entire reason I was so miserable to begin with in my old life was because of that idiot."

He laughed now.

She looked up at him, stunned that he would laugh at her for being honest. "What?"

He shook his head as he placed two daggers on the table next to him, and he began to unsheath a short sword. "I just don't know how you didn't see it."

It's strange how he was voicing her own exact thoughts on how Malon feels for him right after they'd left. She supposed she was a bit blind herself then…

"Love makes you stupid." she said finally.

"Was it love?" he asked skeptically.

"You really have to make everything super complicated don't you?" she retorted in a clearly tired voice. He only shrugged while she raised a brow at him.

After a while of observing short swords they were standing in front of the man who ran the shop with a pile of gear on the counter.

"I suppose it wasn't love." she answered as Link handed over several jewels a little shorter than the length of her own palm. It was the first time she'd seen the money in Hyrule. She'd heard them mentioned before. Rupees.

Well, they were awfully pretty - there was no questions that some of them were probably very valuable.

"Oh?" he questioned as the shopkeeper began to stuff everything in a canvas bag.

She mulled over her thoughts before answering. Kali realized how much she'd fooled herself before and hating how blind she had been.

"Yeah, we met when we were pretty young. I was only 13. And at that point I think I adored the idea of love more than acknowledging that what I had wasn't the real thing - at least for me."

By the time she finished explaining, they were walking towards the door and she'd shifted the canvas bag of her gear over her shoulder.

"Maybe the feeling was different for him. But if that's how he treat someone he loves, I guess I'm not equipped to deal with that."

She squinted at the bright sunshine of the streets as he looked around for another shop, "Where to now?" she asked, shading her eyes with her free hand.

"Potion shop," he said simply, walking towards a house with more chimneys than necessary puffing a disturbing variety of pastel colored smokes from the roof.

"For?"

"They're good to have just in case."

"And….they actually work?" she asked, feeling stupid for having to ask.

Kali had thankfully never had an injury that was bad enough where she would need a potion. She'd seen that Kakariko had its own potion shop, but when she saw the old witch who walked out of the building occasionally, she decided it wasn't a place she'd make the effort to visit.

He gave her a bemused look, as if saying 'yeah, duh you moron.'

Then she remembered that he had just finished explaining this huge, deadly journey he'd been on - and the sad end to it. "Nevermind." she quickly amended, shaking her head.

As they entered the shop, she immediately had to make a huge effort to not cover her nose with her hand. It _reeked_ in this shop. She was immediately unsure if whatever smelled this bad was even safe to put in her body. Link must have been watching for her strained expression, because his lips twitched, like he was trying not to laugh at her. She rolled her eyes at him. Then suddenly a wizened but loud voice drew her attention, "Ahhh, so it's you today - eh boy?"

Over the counter, the man's head just barely cleared the height for him to look at them both. He wore some manner of goggles over his eyes that magnified them to look like two huge green orbs on the top half of his face. His mustache was grown out so far that it covered his lips, but it didn't look like he'd bothered to grow a beard to go with it. By the looks of it, she thought as she raised her brows at the strange old man, it was because he kept burning off the ends of his facial hair. This was likely due to whatever methods he used to concoct potions and brews. "And you brought a girl with you eh? It's about damn time." the man grumbled.

Kali frowned at him and put a hand on her hip. Why did people keep insinuating that there was something going on between them just because they traveled together? "It's not like that." she snapped.

Link also looked very uncomfortable by the accusation. The man cocked a bushy dark eyebrow at her, which was in stark contrast with the grey of his mustache. "Why else would you be with this street rat?" the man shot back at her.

Kali frowned at him, "I suppose I'm not allowed to be just a friend to anyone of the male species then?"

Kali dramatically put her hand to her forehead, "Woe is me. How will I go on without a man in my life? Let me just go back to making dinner for the big strong man that is supposed to take care of me." she spat harshly, the sarcasm dripping from her tone.

The old man was silent, but she heard a soft chuckling from another corner of the room. She dared to glance over, and there was another person she hadn't noticed before. It was a boy hunched over a pot of steaming mystery liquid, his smaller set of goggles perched up into his gold brown hair. He wasn't looking at her, but he must have heard what she said. He couldn't have been much older than she was, and from the looks of it, he was some kind of assistant to this grumpy old bastard.

"Hush boy!" the man suddenly exclaimed and chucked some manner of stirring tool at the boy. The boy ducked, as if this was standard behavior from the potion maker, and the tool narrowly missed and bounced harmlessly off the wall.

The old man went back to being silent and her blood began to cool. She inhaled and then looked at Link, who also looked amused by her sudden outburst. "What?" she said in disbelief, "We just got finished with that conversation from before," she whispered in an irritated tone, "I'm not about to take that attitude from a gremlin."

"What's a gremlin?" Link asked, suddenly curious.

Kali shook her head and threw up her hand, "Nevermind."

As Link began to look over several brightly colored, weirdly non-labeled bottles of liquid, Kali began to wander the shop. She would occasionally glance the old man glaring at her, but she ignored him happily as her eyes roved the many shelves of mixtures on the walls. One tiny vial of white liquid guaranteed a long life, another was a hair tonic, and another purple liquid was for unrivaled beauty. She picked up the jeweled looking bottle of beauty tonic, her expression skeptical. She hadn't realized how close she'd gotten to the counter when a voice made her jump. "I doubt you need that."

She looked over at the source of the voice, and it was the boy who had laughed at her going off on his teacher before. He was letting the pot in front of him simmer as he seemed to be observing her. "What?" she said dumbly, her mind apparently not processing the comment he'd made.

His brown eyes flitted to the purple beauty tonic in her hand, "That. I doubt you need it." And then the side of his mouth twerked up a little in a smile.

She blinked at him and then looked at the tonic. Her mind finally pieced together what he was saying. She could feel heat creeping up her neck. "I...well I wasn't.. I just didn't believe it would work." she replied. She didn't realize how rude that sounded until the words were out of her mouth, but when she couldn't think of anything to say, honesty is usually what came out. Stupid, unthinking honesty.

Kali began to put the bottle back on the shelf and walk away, but his voice stopped her again. "Sorry, I was just being honest." he said, chuckling slightly.

She paused, looking at him warily. "Me too."

When his eyes shifted to glance at the old man, as if checking to see if he was looking, she caught a glint of spring green in places on his iris. Then he suddenly leaned over the counter, as if they were sharing a secret.

"I really thought it was funny, y'know, what you said to Bastian. Usually people are too scared of him to even think of giving them a piece of their mind." he whispered, glancing between her and whom she assumed was Bastian the potion maker. She wasn't really sure what to say to that. He seemed to sense her unease and then offered her a friendly smile again, and nodded his head towards her. "I'm Kiden, by the way."

She felt her heart start to beat faster as she nodded back, "I'm Kali."

He leaned forward on the counter, his smile growing, "Well, Kali the spit-fire, I hope you'll come back at give Bastian more attitude sometime." He paused, glancing at the shelf, and then tilting his head as she looked at her for what seemed like a long while, "And seriously, don't waste your rupees on beauty tonic."

She felt her face rush with heat and knew that her cheeks pinked at his comment. Her mind couldn't even create words to reply with, so she simply nodded, offering a shy smile. She stepped quickly away from him and towards Link. What the hell was happening?

Link was just finishing up buying potions when she was at his shoulder, waiting. He eyed her up from the corners of his yes and noticed her red cheeks, but he smiled knowingly. He must have either seen or heard the whole exchange. She dared a glance over her shoulder as they were walking out the door, and she saw Kiden still gazing at her, before he grinned and slid his goggles over his eyes and returning to his work. Once they were outside, Kali let go of a huge breath she didn't know she was holding and doubled over, her free hand on her knee. It was hot outside, but her face was just now cooling.

"What was that about?" Link asked, sounding amused and a little concerned.

"I don't even know right now." Kali replied, sounding out of breath. Her heart was still racing at the way he looked at her, and what he _said_. She wasn't sure how she felt about it. She just got finished ranting about how she liked the idea of love, and now, coincidentally this random cute Hylian dude starts flirting with her?

Maybe this world was meant to torture her after all.

"I think Kiden likes you." Link said as he began to walk towards the town square, in the direction of which she assumed was the castle judging by the closer proximity of the towards peaking over the hills.

"Really, I couldn't tell." she replied sarcastically.

"I don't know why you're upset," Link laughed, patting her shoulder, "It's a good thing."

"Link, I literally can't even think of talking to someone else right now. And him being cute and charming doesn't exactly help my already over-complicated feelings." she sighed.

Link looked at her as they walked together, his eyes more sympathetic now. "I know, but he doesn't know that."

Kali immediately started feeling guilty at that. In fact, the more they walked and the more she thought about it, the more her stomach twisted with shame. She could only guess because she hadn't actually ended things cleanly with the guy she was with before. She had just….disappeared, and unknowingly moved on more than she had thought. Now this new guy had flirted with her, and she felt guilty because maybe she liked it more than she wanted to admit. By the time they'd reached the gates, she felt sick. But Link didn't bring it up again, thankfully.

Without realizing how much time had passed walking, Kali didn't realize Impa was there until she looked up and she was standing right in front of her. Her red irises were watching her carefully. No doubt her teacher could sense there was something wrong with her. Impa raised a brow in question and Kali shook her head dismissively saying "Later on."

Impa seemed to accept that. She was good about not forcing Kali to talk about things until she was ready to, and for that she was grateful.

"We are clear to go into the library, but the library only." Impa told Link, giving Kali a swift glance.

Of course, why would they want some foreign peasant into their royal chambers. She rolled her eyes. The afternoon was beginning to roll into evening now, and she assumed there was no way to get back to Kakariko in time, and that they would be staying somewhere in town. This had to be the longest day of her life so far, Kali thought as she sighed and followed them through the gates and up the path.


	8. Chapter 8: Royal Jerks

Kali didn't exactly have words for how intensely magnificent Hyrule Castle was. As they walked up the dirt path, escorted by a fully armored guard, she watched the castle grow larger and larger in her vision. She stared until her head was tilted completely back to be able to see the tip of the tallest tower and the shadow the building created chilled her skin. She stayed silent for fear of drawing any unnecessary attention from the guard, but Link and Impa didn't seem much for conversation either. In fact, Link looked strangely subdued. She wondered about that, and glanced at Impa as well. She was almost always stone-faced and hard to read, but Kali got a feeling she was more at ease here. She recalled Link's comment as they walked through town, about how Impa was the guardian for the princess once. She must have spent many years in these marble halls. She probably knows every hidden nook and cranny of this place. So why did they need to be escorted by guards? A drawbridge, smaller than the one that led into town, was already pulled down over a clear mote that bordered the castle, and once they were all at the doors the guard basically passed them onto another. His armor was more intricate, decked out with medals and more decorative shoulders. He had a square jaw that weirdly lined up with his thick neck and it looked even more broad when he grinned at Impa. He held out a hand and she grasped his forearm as he said, "It's a pleasure to see you again, as always Impa."

Impa's lips actually quirked into a small smile as she nodded to him, "And to you as well Hector."

Hector turned his dark, almost black eyes, on Link and Kali. When spotting Link his eyes narrowed, as if he's already done something wrong. "Behave yourself boy, the only reason I allow you here is because Impa is escorting you."

His words shocked Kali and her jaw dropped with shock. She looked to Link and he was looking away, not saying anything in return. This bastard was probably only alive because of Link and he is being treated this way only because he would never remember.

"And you," he went on, his eyes on Kali. He looked her up and down, analyzing her no doubt. Sizing up if she were a threat or not.

"She is the one I spoke of before, I trust you'll keep this information confidential only to yourself and the royal family." Impa cut in, sounding stern.

His eyes stayed on her, still deciding what he thought of her. Kali had closed her mouth and set her jaw as she met his eyes, not wanting to seem meek as he no doubt thought she was.

Kali suddenly spoke without thinking, "It's a pleasure, Hector. My name is Kali." She nodded her head respectfully, but kept her eyes on his, looking up through her eyelashes.

His eyebrows just barely lifted, enough to show his surprise that she wasn't some kind of ill-mannered thug or something.

"I see," he said, and then looked to Impa, "Yes, everything will be kept confidential. I trust that she knows how to conduct herself within these walls."

Impa nodded her head, and that surprised Kali, "She does, Captain. She's a smart girl, and I'm sure this experience will be very educational for her."

Kali couldn't help the slight smile that pulled her lips upward at that. Impa had never really praised her before, so it elated her to hear it. When she looked at Link, he was smiling a little too, pride glowing in his eyes.

"Very well, I leave you to your research Lady Impa." he gave a curt bow in her directly and raised a brow at Link and Kali again, "It's just a shame she doesn't keep better company."

Kali felt her blood flare with heat as she ground her teeth together. She was just opening her mouth to give him a piece of her mind when she felt a squeeze on her wrist. Her eyes shot down to see Links hand squeezing her arm, stopping her words. When she looked up he just shook his head. 'It's not worth it.' his eyes were saying, sadly.

She frowned, clearly still pissed off. What right did this guy have to disrespect her friend like that? Link was easily one of the kindest and bravest people she's ever met in her world and in this one. "Later," he mouthed at her silently.

Kali pressed her lips into a line and nodded, sighing. She gave his hand a friendly squeeze and then walked on, following Impa inside, just to show that she was on his side.

Once the captain was out of earshot, Impa fell back a little to walk beside Link. "I apologize," she said in a hushed tone.

Link just offered a smile and shook his head, "It's the same every time I'm here Impa. Don't worry."

Still, his expression was still subdued and worry twisted in Kali's guts for him. What happened here that they treat him like this? She recalled him mentioning that someone in the castle remembered him and what he's done. Surely Captain Jackass wasn't the one that remembered him or he'd be kissing Link's boots.

"Anyway, did you find anything?" he asked, drawing Kali out from her thoughts.

Impa furrowed her silvery eyebrows as she shook her head, "No, I was tracking those two in the shadows until suddenly the trail went cold. It just stopped as if they were gone completely from existence."

Kali raised her eyebrows. She didn't know much about Impa's powers yet, because it hasn't exactly been discussed before. It wasn't relevant to her training since she clearly didn't _have_ powers. "How do you track them in the shadows?" Kali asked as they turned down a hall lined with velvety maroon rugs.

Impa glanced up at Kali, seeming surprised that she was interested, "It's difficult to explain, but when you're in the shadows it's as if being in a realm that's directly parallel to the physical one that we are in now. "

"Like being a ghost?" she queried.

Impa's lips quirked at that, "Precisely. Because of my access to the physical plane and the shadow plane, I am able to see clearly in both. So when I was tracking those two fleeing, it was as if flying after them and seeing them as you see me now. But then they just disappeared from both planes completely."

"How strange…" Kali commented, her expression concerned.

Link nodded in agreement, appearing to be deep in thought about this.

"There is another thing I need to mention," Impa started, shifting her gaze to Link, looking even more grave.

"The ruins have vanished."

This had an immediate effect on Link, "What? Are you sure?"

Impa nodded and sighed, "I am certain. I went to the exact location we were exploring before we found Kali, and it's as if they were never there. No foundations so they weren't even destroyed. It's as if they never existed."

Link's jaw twitched as if he were gritting his teeth, "Damn it. That was the best lead we had."

Kali glanced down to see his fists clenched. She hadn't expected Link to be angry about any of this. Her insides twisted with guilt as she considered how all of this was because she'd come into this world without knowing it.

Suddenly she had a thought, "Is it possible that they aren't there because it was near where I...stepped into Hyrule?" she asked.

Both Link and Impa were looking at her now, their thoughts clearly churning. Impa turned and reached out to open a set of thick wooden double doors. She hadn't even realized they'd arrived at the library. This was good though, because they had to be more silent in their conversation. Impa began to lead them past a wide desk made of dark, polished wood. Nobody was at the desk but clearly someone occupied it at some point that day because it was scattered with aged journals and yellowed papers under bright lantern lights. There were stacks of books that needed re-shelving or were being used for research. Kali saw her reflection briefly in the polished wood as they passed, her fingers grazing the edge of the desk. The image startled her a little as she realized she hadn't properly looked at herself in a mirror since she got to Hyrule. The thought was bizarre to her for only a moment, but then shifted back to the more important things. When she was first assaulted by those twins, they thought that she knew where "the gateway" was. It was pretty odd that these strange ruins that Link and Impa had been investigating near where they found her suddenly disappeared. She chewed on the thought, hating that there could be a connection between herself and this disappearance, and some kind of portal. She hated it so fiercely and suddenly wished that she had no part in this. But her friends needed her if she was connected to it, and that was enough to keep her thinking.

They eventually settled at a round table. Maybe settled isn't the right word, because they were all standing anxiously as their brains churned for ideas as to where the shadows went and what happened to the ruins.

Kali finally continued her thought in a whispered tone, "I mean, it's the only thing that makes sense right? They wanted me the first time because they assumed I knew where a gateway was. Just me stepping into this world has done...something. Maybe the portal sucked the ruins into another plane that we can't access."

Link was subtly nodding his head, and she knew that at least to him it also made sense. But when she looked to Impa, she seemed more skeptical. Kali at least understood this since Impa actually _could_ shift through different planes of existence, even if it were only two.

The tall woman was rubbing her jaw with thought, and then her brows knitted together with concern when she glanced at Kali. She waited for her to speak her thoughts. Several moments of silence ensued and Link seemed to have picked up on the tense silence because he was observing Impa as well.

"What?" Kali finally said, sounding tired

.

Impa just waved her hand and shook her head, "It's just a thought. But I'd like to do more research first."

"But-" Kali started.

"I need geographical, and standard maps of Hyrule." Impa went on, interrupting her harshly, "I need to see if the space where the ruins were even show up there. I need books on religion and myths or even vague folk tales of Hyrule. Not the usual books, I've read all of those already. I will get the books on forbidden magic."

Before Kali could even get in another word Impa was striding off. She ran her hand over her face and sighed, then glanced at Link. He was already looking at her, and he shrugged. It seemed he had no idea what Impa could have been thinking as well. He strode off into the depths of the library.

She walked around, wandering the dusty, silent aisles of the library idly. She had thought about helping, but as soon as she looked at the signs, she realized they were all in Hylian and immediately knew she'd be of no help here. Her mind continued to churn, trying to recall any details from the dark morning she'd ended up here - aside from being heartbroken.

There was really nothing she could recall besides her uncontrolled emotions that night, and how the land where she walked in the woods very suddenly leveled off to flatter land instead of the uphill climb of a mountain. But before she had just assumed that's where they stripped the mountain many years ago, and the trees managed to repopulate. There was no way she could know at what point she stepped into this land. Frustrated, she made her way back to their table where Link was sitting with a stack of books. She observed him for a moment, amused at how out of place he looked right then.

He seemed like the type that would be easily bored with sitting still for too long, just reading books. She remembered how elated he looked after running the courses at the ranch while she was mucking stables, and the light in his eyes when they were swimming in Lake Hylia. Those activities seemed to suit him much more. When she stepped over to the table he glanced up to offer a small smile before going back to skimming a thick leather tome. "Sorry, I can't help much." she said quietly, taking a seat across from him.

He looked up at her, seeming confused for a moment before he seemed to remember, she couldn't read their language. "Oh...right." he said, then chuckled quietly and peered down one of the aisles.

Then he raised a brow at her, skeptically, "Are you sure that you can't read our language?"

She shot him a flat look before answering, "I'm absolutely sure. We might speak the same, except Hylian names are weird, but my letters are completely different."

He wrinkled his nose at her at the weird names comment, and that got a quiet laugh from her. "If I decide to stay, I'll have to learn." she commented after a few moments of watching dust specs float in the light of the windows that shone from the ceiling.

"So you're really considering it? Staying here?" he asked, sounding subdued again with his eyes on the book.

She raised a brow and nodded, "Yeah, of course. Did you think I wouldn't take this seriously?"

He shrugged up one shoulder and took a moment before answering, "I thought you'd probably get homesick at first. I got my hopes up after we went to Lake Hylia, but I've been kinda waiting on something to happen to scare you off."

"Wow, thanks." she said drily. The comment actually stung a little, did he think she was weak too?

As if reading her thoughts, he said, "But then everything with the twins has been happening, and you've stuck to training with Impa and everything...So I guess I really misjudged you. I've been hoping you wouldn't leave."

She swallowed and gazed at him, willing him to look at her. He didn't, and she couldn't make him. He was being honest, and she appreciated it, but going back and forth on the intensity of the subjects they talked about was starting to exhaust her. "Why?" she asked, sighing.

"Why what?" he asked, turning the yellowed pages of the tome.

"Why are you hoping I don't leave." she demanded in a whisper, hoping that the questions made him feel as tired as he had been making her feel.

He paused, his jaw twitching like he was chewing the inside of his cheek. Then he looked up, "Because it really sucks to lose a good friend. And I know if you went back, it's probably not possible for you to come back here either. When it comes time for you to decide, it will be a permanent decision."

She met his deep blue eyes, the truth of his statement jolting her heart a little. He was right. When she _did_ decide what she really wanted, there was no going back. "She couldn't help but feel defensive for being taken off guard by it, and it gave her the fire to finally ask, "What's your deal today?"

He furrowed his brows and looked back down at the book, silent as a stone.

"So there _is_ something bothering you." she pushed, "Like how that Captain was being a complete jerk."

He sighed and flipped the page, seeming like he was getting frustrated. When he didn't say anything again Kali frowned.

"Y'know, it's really not fair that you are allowed to push me when we talk about stuff but I'm not allowed to push you." she said, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

He mimicked her gesture, leaning back and crossing his own arms. He gave up on the book, "Like when?"

"Oh I don't know, like in the armor shop when you pushed me about painting and not dealing with being used by someone who didn't actually love me? Or like now, when we are talking about my thoughts on staying or leaving?" she whispered furiously. This only made him look away again. "You're the only friend I have, and I share those things because I know you're trying to help. So why can't I help too?" She added, trying to sound less angry that time.

He sighed and went back to the book, "Because the damage is already done, and there's nothing I can do to try and change it anymore. I've tried."

The tightness in her brow lessened a little at that, and she sighed, nodding.

Later on, Impa returned with maps and several more thick books. They both worked on the books while Kali observed the map. She was able to pick out what few places she's been to, but she wouldn't have any idea where they brought her from to Kakariko when they found her. On every map Impa found, there was no indication of cleared land or foundations of any kind of ruins near where Kali had been found. Once Impa had shown them both the paths where they found the ruins, brought her back, and then where Impa tracked the twins, Kali stared at the map. She bit her lip and tried to make sense of them, willing it to show her some kind of clue. All of the paths were in the same general area, to the southeast of Kakariko - in an uncharted expanse of the forest north of where another area Link had said was labeled as "The Lost Woods". She almost huffed a laugh at the irony of being found anywhere near a place called The Lost Woods. Eventually Impa snapped a book shut in clear frustration and rubbed her eyes, sounding exhausted as she said, "Everywhere I look is all the same. There are no legends of a gateway to other realms aside from the sacred realm and the underworld."

Link nodded grimly as he gently shut a much more delicate looking book that he had told Kali was a grimoire of forbidden magic. "There isn't much here either. It's mostly just summoning abominations and evil spirits."

Kali ran her fingers through her long blonde hair, and let out a deep breath before stretching her arms above her head. She was tired and her body was quickly growing stiff. Not only that, but as she finished her stretch a booming growl sounded from her stomach. They both just looked at her, as if they couldn't believe the sound her body just made. She frowned, feeling heat flood her cheeks. "To be fair, we haven't eaten all day. How late is it anyway?" she asked, glancing up at the windows in the ceiling.

The sky above was turning a soft orange, which meant there wasn't much more time of the day left.

As if on queue, Kali heard the creak of the heavy library doors open, and the captain was striding in through the door. "Great…" she mumbled almost inaudibly.

He was dressed differently, but she was sure it was him. He was just as hulking in body mass even without his armor, but he still donned chain mail and some manner of deep blue tunic on top of it. What Kali had come to know as the Hylian crest was embroidered in gold thread across the chest and the medals were still pinned to him. 'Compensating…' she couldn't help but think, fighting a smirk.

He gave Impa a short, efficient bow as he greeted her. "Lady Impa."

She nodded his head to him, still looking tense.

"The princess has extended her offer for you and your...party to have dinner in the tea room." he said in a tone she knew he was trying very hard to keep from sounding displeased. It was especially obvious when she noticed him steal a quick glance with his eyes towards Link.

"Of course, Hector. Shall the princess be honoring us with her company?" Impa replied, already beginning to gather all the books that they all wasted time flipping through. Kali's heart started to race at the thought of even meeting any kind of royalty. She glanced down at her clothes, borrowed from a girl that lived on a ranch and held her breath.

He thankfully didn't take long to respond with, "My apologies, Lady, but the princess is also conducting her own research on the matter of your charge."

Kali released a relieved breath, trying not to sigh too loudly. She noticed that Link had actually done the same, and he was looking at her, realizing that she'd noticed as well. He didn't look too happy about that. Just as she was about to begin brainstorming on what that meant, another thought hit her.

The _princess of Hyrule_ was doing research on _why Kali was there_.

She couldn't help gaping at Hector in disbelief. "Surely she has more important things to worry about." she said without thinking.

Hector frowned at her. "Surely, indeed," he agreed.

She realized that he wasn't angry at the fact that she'd spoken, but at the fact that he actually agreed with her train of thought when it came to the princess. "Then why?" she demanded, bringing herself to a stand.

Impa cut off the conversation with a firm, "We will be in the tea room shortly, Hector. Please send my thanks to the princess."

The knight captain shifted from one foot to the other uneasily, "I shall, Lady. But I'm afraid to add that she would also like to extend rooming to you and your party for the night."

Kali felt like the floor was sliding out from under her. Was she really about to spend the night in an actual royal castle? This was absolutely crazy. She wasn't important enough for this kind of treatment, and she _hated_ feeling like she owes something to anyone. Before she could get a word in Impa said, "I appreciate that as well, Hector. We will take the kind offer."

Something in Impa's voice had softened, and it pulled Kali out of the swirling miserable depths of her own mind. When she gazed at her teacher's expression, she realized that her eyes reflected a bit of fondness in them. Then she realized that the princess wasn't doing this for her sake at all. The princess was extending this offer as a favor to the woman who protected her probably near her whole life. This truth brought more questions to her mind though. Why didn't Impa continue to guard the princess? Why did she live in Kakariko instead of the palace as she clearly already had for so many years before? When she looked to Link again, his finger was tracing the wooden grain marks in the table where they had been sitting for hours. He looked so sullen, almost defeated. She furrowed her brows in question but he didn't look at her. She had too many questions about what was going on, and the atmosphere in the room suddenly felt heavy with strong emotions that were thrumming through them all. Hector nodded his head, and gave another curt bow before turning on his heel and exiting the library.

When Impa turned to Kali, all signs of fondness had faded and she knew she'd done wrong by speaking out of line. Impa didn't have to say anything really for her to understand, but Kali met her gaze fiercely. "I have a right to know." she said simply.

"There are ways of speaking among those within the castle walls that would allow you to get that information more respectfully." Impa shot back, stacking books roughly on the table.

"Yeah, well sorry it's kinda my first time in _any_ castle at all. I have manners, but I don't belong here with them. I'm not about to change that part of myself now." she mumbled, sounding like a pouting teenager - she supposed she actually was.

Impa just gave a very familiar, frustrated sigh before beginning to gather the maps. "Wait," Kali started, placing her hands over the maps, "Can I keep these tonight?"

Impa hesitated, looking unsure. "Come on. I can't read, but at least I can understand the maps" Kali pleaded.

A moment of silence passed before Impa finally conceded as she finished gathering books with Links help, "Alright, but we must return them before we leave the castle. I'll make the guards and head librarian aware that you have them."

She smiled a little and carefully rolled the maps so that they could be stuffed neatly into her bag. It didn't hurt for her to observe them before bed for a little while, and maybe once her stomach was full and her mind was clearer, she would notice something she hadn't before.

As they were approaching the doors out of the library Kali's eyes glanced over to Link again, and his expression looked increasingly solemn. He must not be happy about having to stay the night here just as she was. She was sure his reasons were much different though. He actually belonged in this place, he had earned his place here, even if the people didn't remember.

The tea room was just as stuffy as Kali had imagined it would be. She sat in her ornate chair with her back ramrod straight and her shoulders ached from the muscles being bunched. Impa sat just as straight but her posture looked comfortable for her, and Link was slouching with her elbows on the table. He probably was beyond trying to impress these people based on how they treated him. She wasn't even sure exactly why she cared so much. Maybe it was because she was already an outsider and felt the need to prove that she was perfectly capable of being proper, and not act like some kind of barbarian. She carefully sipped at her tea, which smelled smelled distinctly floral, but she couldn't name what kind of flower. It was probably some kind of Hylian flower that she didn't know the name of yet. The tea room was silent between the three of them, except for when a servant came to refill their cups and eventually when their dishes were placed in front of them. The meat smelled spiced and smelled like lamb, served with vegetables swimming in a sweet butter sauce and a basket of fluffy bread for them all to share. Kali's mouth watered, and she glanced up at her dinner companions. Link still looked sullen as he spread jam on a roll and ate without looking impressed and Impa just looked ...weirdly pleasant. She must miss this place. The mood of the room brought down her mood and she began to eat.

After a while she finally broke the silence, "Okay, what is up with you guys?"

Link didn't look at her and continued to eat and Impa glanced from him then back to Kali. "I'm not sure what you mean."

Kali frowned and raised a brow at her, "You know I'm not stupid."

Link muttered something under his breath, "I don't like this place."

Impa looked surprised that he even spoke at all. "I can see that." Kali said drily. "Why? Why does Hector treat you like shit?"

Another long silence, and she sighed harshly, placing her silverware on the table loudly. "I'm not going to stand this crappy mood without knowing why Link. When I'm upset about something I always tell you when you ask."

Again, Link said nothing but his frown deepened. Kali kept her gaze on him.

Impa raised a hand as if to settle her down, "Perhaps this is a conversation for ano-"

Kali cut her off quickly, "No, it's not. Because this will never come up again, because I'll probably never come back to this castle. I deserve to know what's going on here because you both brought me to this place."

Suddenly Link stood from his chair and slammed his fist on the table loudly. His expression was a type of angry she'd never seen before. His eyebrows pinching to create angry lines on his face as he shouted at her, "Why don't you mind your own business Kali?!"

Kali felt a jab in her heart, but didn't relent her intense gaze at him, watching his eyes. Everything else about him said he was in a rage, his muscles standing at attention, his quick breathing, his fists clenched so hard his knuckles were white. But his eyes said he was in anguish.

Suddenly an unfamiliar voice spoke from the door. A soft female voice. "Am I interrupting?"

Everyone at the table whipped their heads towards the door and standing there could be nobody other than the princess of Hyrule. She had two guards accompanying her but standing a few feet back. Kali was amazed by how beautiful she was. She hasn't sure what she'd expected because nobody she knew spoke of the princess very often. Her eyes were strikingly blue, her hair was long and gold like honey and her face was angular - almost like an angels face. She looked between them, but settled her gaze on Link.

He quickly looked away from the princess and forced his fists to unclench as he stepped carefully away from the table and pushed in the chair. "No, princess." He said quietly. "I was just about to go for a walk." His voice shook, clearly he was barely able to contain his anger.

He gave a curt bow in her direction without looking at her face and stepped past her through the door before he disappeared. Her gaze didn't follow him out, but once he was past her, she shifted her eyes to Impa and then to Kali. That stare forced a chill to go down Kali's spine. She couldn't visibly see any emotion in her eyes while the princess stared at her, but she could sense something behind that gaze that made her want to leave the room too. "Impa," the princess started, her voice soft and pleasant but didn't take her eyes from Kali, "Please introduce me to our guest."

Impa stood and moved to Kali's chair, tugging her arm to stand her up. She did so, but with the capacity of a puppet having it's strings jerked. Impa bowed and Kali did the same automatically. "Princess Zelda, this is Kali. The girl I've spoken with you about. It seems she comes from another realm of some kind, and we have been doing research in the library."

"It's an honor to meet you, Princess." Kali spoke, her voice sounding surprisingly steady.

Impa rose, and Kali did the same as the princess looked her up and down. Then her pretty blush pink lips curled into a soft smile that didn't reach her eyes. "The pleasure is mine, Kali. Now if you'll excuse us, Impa and I have much to discuss of you."

Wow, what a great way to basically say you'll be talking behind my back, Kali thought. Another chill went through her and she had to resist shivering. "Sure." She said simply before giving a short bow again and making her way past the princess. Her cold blue eyes followed Kali towards the door, and Kali met her eyes the whole way until she couldn't meet them anymore.


	9. Chapter 9: A Little Friendly Sparring

She wasn't even sure how she ended up where she did, but now that she was there, she couldn't say she was angry about being lost in such a lovely place. She'd made her way out to the courtyard somehow, blinded by the anger she felt towards Link, towards the cold manner of the princess, towards being left in the dark of what's going on right now. Maybe she was being unfair to Link and she should give him more time to be comfortable with talking to her. But damn it all, how could she just sit by and watch him suffer? Her emotions were clashing together with indecision of how she should address him when she saw him again. She felt guilt for being pushy about it, but rage towards him for just not opening up to her. She felt betrayed for maybe not being trustworthy to him, even though she felt they'd been through quite a bit in the short amount of time they've known each other.

Kali ran her fingers through her hair, pausing her walk to gaze at a wall of dark green hedges that were taller than she was, dotted with pink and white roses. Hadn't she trusted both him and Impa with her own life on multiple occasions since coming here? Wasn't that enough to be able to warrant some amount of trust in return? She roughly plucked a white rose from the hedge and stepped over to a bench carved straight into the stone path of the courtyard. She spun the rose in her fingers anxiously as she let her knees collapse, and plopped onto the bench. The setting sun cast a deep orange glow across the grass and she let her mind wander - trying to find something that would cheer her within herself. Something that would take her mind away from whether or not she was right or wrong for pushing him. After some time her left arm prickled, the hairs standing on end. She looked in that direction quickly, her muscles jumping to stand or run, and could spot the glint of red eyes watching her from the shadows. Kali released a breath she hadn't known she was holding and leaned her head back on the bench, closing her eyes. "You startled me, Impa." she sighed.

Impa approached her slowly, one silvery brow raised. "I'm surprised you guessed where I was."

Kali opened her eyes a little, watching a lonely cloud drift lazily in the orange sky and didn't respond.

"How did you guess?" Impa asked, sitting carefully next to her.

Impa was making her think about something else, she realized. She let her teacher distract her as she considered an answer to the question. "I'm not sure. I guess my body knew before my mind really did. It was like getting goosebumps in the direction where you were watching."

Impa looked thoughtful about that, but if it was anything significant, her stony expression didn't give anything away. "What do you want? To yell at me?" Kali asked, sounding petulant even to her own ears.

She heard Impa sigh and then answer, "I came to see if you'd like to do some training while there are still hours in the day. But I see you've contented yourself to destroying flowers."

Kali furrowed her brows and finally raised her head, her neck stiff and pained. When she looked down at her hand that held the rose, she found that she only had only the withered stem between her fingers. She had twisted the flower until the head of it popped off and now lay, slowly wilting on the stones at her feet.

"Sorry." she said simply and tossed the ruined stem over her shoulder and into the grass. Then she considered Impa's offer. "What kind of training do you want me to do?"

"Something new, and something that is best practiced within the walls of the castle." Impa said, standing once again, "Sword training."

She didn't really take any time to consider the offer, deciding that anything was better than just sitting here being miserable, and then at least she was doing something that would better herself. She stood up and began to separate her long blonde hair to start braiding it. "Where to?" she asked.

Without any words Impa began walking through the courtyard. Weirdly enough, it wasn't inside the castle like Kali had been expecting. In her mind's eye, she imagined a training room with shining silver weapons lining the walls - similar to the shop she and Link had gone looking for equipment in earlier that day. She shook her head, clearing any thoughts of him from her head. Thoughts of him are exactly what she wanted to avoid until she calmed down.

The shadow that came over them both made Kali shiver a little at the sudden drop in temperature and she looked up to see a massive stone wall with an archway carved from marble like the rest of the castle. The carvings looked to be three of some kind of huge birds with a massive bill that curved downward at the end flying up towards the same direction, directly up. They passed under the arch and into what she assumed was the training area. It was sparsely populated since it was later in the evening, but there were still some guards who were running laps around the area or sparring each other with wooden weapons. The grass had been trampled to the point that it barely existed, and the wide area consisted mostly of dried mud - which she imagined wasn't very fun to train in while it was raining. Thankfully there had been a bit of a dry spell and it was solid beneath her feet. In the corners of the training court there were wooden racks that held all manner of worn, wooden weapons for people to practice with, and even a few dull, beaten blades to practice with as well as wooden shields. "I assume you've never trained with a sword." Impa said suddenly, breaking Kali from her observation of her surroundings.

Kali looked towards her and nodded, not feeling ashamed at this point of what she didn't know how to do. She focused more on what she was willing to learn at Impa's instruction. Impa crossed to the nearest weapons station and picked up a few wooden swords of varying lengths and had Kali hold each of them - test the weight and her ability to swing. They had settled for a sword that was about the length of her arm, which had unsettled her at first. It felt shorter than what she felt would make her comfortable, since everyone else was usually taller than her - it meant they had more reach.

"That's when you focus on movement, deflection, your footwork and your speed." Impa had told her, "Then it won't matter if they have reach because you will have already taken them down or knocked them off balance."

Kali tried to have faith in those words, but it was difficult when a weapon felt so foreign in her grip. The stance Impa taught her was at least similar to the usual fighting stance she'd learned before, so she felt sure on her feet. Impa had her run through several drills for different strikes, then several more drills where she parried or blocked with her sword. Her muscles became less stiff and started to burn with the effort of the drills. She was using muscles she hadn't been accustomed to using before, now that she had the weight of the sword in her hands.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she finally felt like she was getting the hang of the basics and showing improvement in her technique. She had even began to smile when suddenly Impa's words stopped her dead in her tracks. "It's about time you showed up for training, Link." her teacher called across the court.

Kali's head twisted and her green eyes locked onto Link who was approaching them, still looking sullen, but at least he didn't look angry anymore. He even looked a little interested in what she was doing. She frowned at him and relaxed her stance, and stared daggers at Impa - who distinctly seemed to be ignoring her gaze on purpose. When he got close to them both he didn't look at Kali, and seemed to be watching the last set of guards who were sparring across the way. "I got lost on the grounds, I haven't been able to find my way here till now since you invited me earlier." he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck like he's done something wrong.

She stared in disbelief at Impa, who had apparently arranged for her and Link to train together after they had argued. For what reason? To see Link take her head off while he was already mad? When she looked back to Link she said, "Must be pretty big castle grounds if you get lost here but not in Hyrule Field."

He didn't look at her, or say anything in return. He didn't even acknowledge that she had spoken. She clenched her jaw and when she opened her mouth to speak Impa cut her off, "Go get some weapons Link."

He did as she said, seeming all too eager to get away from them. Once he was out of earshot, she whirled on Impa, "Are you nuts? You and I both know he is too pissed off to even want to train me."

Impa looked down at her and crossed her arms, "I had no reason to think he would train you. He's going to be your sparring partner."

Kali's eyes widened and she shook her head, "I'm no match for him. Are you kidding?"

Impa furrowed her brows at her, looking a little annoyed at her now too. "You pushed him when you shouldn't have. This will be a good way for him to let go of his bad mood, and for you to realize how much potential you have."

"By letting him beat me into apologizing?" she shot back.

Impa only shook her head and sighed, "You're too pig headed to just let him beat you into doing anything, girl."

Link approached them again, holding a sword about the length of his own arm in one hand and a wooden shield in the other. She had never really seen him in action with a sword and shield, but the way he held himself made her think this would be easy for him. She glared at him, feeling unease stir in her chest. Then she turned away from them both, "Fine." she spat.

She mentally focused on pushing away her feelings of doubt, knowing there couldn't be any room for that if she was going to fight someone who had been training for probably years. When she arranged her stance towards Link, his eyes filled with understanding of what was going on. He glanced at Impa too, reflecting her own feelings of disbelief. "You can't be serious," he said quietly, sounding even a little concerned.

Impa stood still as a statue, just staring at him, willing him to see what she saw. Two friends who had fought, and needed to make up in the best way available to them, by fighting it out. At her silence, he shut his mouth and clenched his jaw. He faced Kali and extended his arm to hold out his wooden sword. His blue eyes met hers with a certain intensity that made her blood rush with the challenge in them. She extended her weapon towards his and the wood made a dull tap when their blades crossed - an agreement to begin. She took a step back at the same time he did, making note of her stance and adjusting it. She was still used to squaring off with her fists while sparring. She glanced at his shield, unsure exactly of how to get past it with just her one weapon. He noted her glance and must have thought she was distracted because he slashed out at her. Some part of her training must have kicked in because she deflected the slash away and stepped uneasily towards the side - unused to having resistance meet her blade. She'd just have to be stronger and have better technique then…

He used the opportunity of her losing balance again to rush at her, bearing down on her with the shield. She shifted her weight to the other side, digging her toes in the dirt to side-step his charge - narrowly missing being smacked with the shield. He turned swiftly, lashing out with his blade again. This time she parried the attack and slashed towards the short gap between his shield and sword. He made a slight adjustment to his stance and the sword bounced off of his shield with a wooden smack that surprised her. She hadn't thought she was swinging so hard it would make a sound like that. He must have noticed too because his jaw set before rushing at her with a combination of swings. Each swing she just barely managed to avoid or block, but not without sacrificing her own balance.

Finally he got under her guard and managed to land a blow on her arm with a sharp smack of the wooden blade. The pain was immediate and jolting. She cried out in surprise, and with pain - but the effect of the blow was immediate on her. Her blood rushed with rage and she scowled at Link, removing her hand from her struck arm, which was sure to be bruising. Her furious gaze met his, and she could see understanding wash over him. She hadn't truly been fighting in earnest. She was too weighed down by her thoughts about their fight, about her technique, where her feet were, and her crappy balance. But him smacking her was like popping a balloon that was barely containing the flood of emotion within in. "What is your damn problem?" she seethed, slashing out with her blade as she advanced on him.

He blocked it but didn't find her off balance like she had been before, and surprise clearly lit up his eyes.

"Your questions are my problem." he responded, sounding like he was letting his anger go as well and lashing out at her with his blade.

Her body reacted before her mind could keep up and the sword was glancing back towards him, bouncing off of her own. Her fingers tingled with the force of the impact. "So it's totally fine for you to pry into my business every time I see you -" she swung again, narrowly missing his head as he moved out of the way, "-but not for me to try and figure out what the hell is wrong when you're acting miserable?"

She pushed in on him, their swords colliding and neither of them relenting. He pushed her back, and she dug her feet into the dirt, and used her core to hold her ground. Her strength must have surprised him again, because she wasn't being pushed back. Her arms shook with the effort, her only sign any weakness she had under him. He grunted and said through his teeth, "Then let me be miserable on my own! It's not your problem."

She gave a groan of frustration and also with the effort of pushing forward on their blades sharply. This caused him to take a step back and before he could regain his balance she took a quick step towards him and then with her forward momentum she raised her other leg and kicked forward harshly at his stupid wooden shield, pushing her hips and all power into the ferocious movement. Link gave a sudden cry as the movement shoved him backwards, he didn't expect it and she heard his back hit the ground, stirring up a cloud of dust as the shield flew from his grip. She took a position above his body and pressed the point of her sword against the skin of his neck. His throat bobbed as he gazed up at her, looking dumb struck - and for a good reason, because hot, angry tears streaked her face. "How can you expect me to do that when you've done everything you possibly could have for me?" she replied, her voice sounding shakier than before - but her eyes still challenged him defiantly.

A long silence followed as they remained that way, staring at each other. His throat bobbed again with the effort of swallowing under her blade. Then he sighed softly and she saw him make some kind of peace with himself, because the frustration and even some of the misery left his eyes. "I should trust you more...I get it okay?" he explained quietly, almost a whisper, "And I'm not just saying that cause you're holding a wooden sword to my throat." A little humor danced in his tone.

The relief that swept over her was staggering because she made a sound that she wasn't sure was a laugh, or a sob. Then she smacked the top of his head with the sword, beginning to grin.

He flinched with pain but laughed despite it, his hand going to the spot where she smacked him as she stepped away and extended her hand to help him up. "What was that for?" he asked, wincing.

"For not trusting me sooner..and also to get even for smacking me." she answered, her voice still sounding rough with tears. His hand gripped hers and she helped him to his feet.

"That's fair," he grunted, rubbing his head.

When Kali looked at Impa she looked more than pleased at how the match had progressed. She didn't say anything about their words, and when she glanced at Kali's arm the pain came back to her in a rush as her adrenaline slowed down. She rubbed at the spot, wincing at the pain caused by the pressure of her own fingers.

"Now," Impa began, and actually grinned a little, "Start again."

A few hours later, Kali had been escorted to her room by one of the servants of the castle after she and Link hobbled back indoors. Beneath their clothes Kali was sure that they would both we riddled with blue bruises by the next day, but for now, several parts of her body just hurt. She tried to tell herself that at least she's adjusted to the growing pains that come with training, but it wasn't exactly encouraging when she thought of the painful bruises she knew would be on her body in the morning. She stepped into the large guest bedroom and the door clicked quietly behind her as the servant pulled the door shut without a word. Her eyes widened as she marveled at the space. Soft blue walls with white trim that was shaped into elegant swirling designs, almost like clouds. The furniture was a lighter shade of shining brown wood, and specks of gold to accent the furniture. There wasn't a single spot on the marble floor, or shiny wood that wasn't polished. The bed was a mound of cream colored pillows and comforters that looked so soft she thought she'd cry when she let herself fall into them, and the canopy that lined the four poster bed was the same soft cream color with the inside lining decorated with delicate, gold lines that formed the shapes of more clouds above the mattress. On the other side of the room was spotless white vanity with a mirror next to a door that she could only assume lead to a bathroom.

She quickly crossed the room to open the door to confirm this. She could have cried at the sight of the clawed bathtub and buckets piled next to a hearth and water pump. She assumed it was to have a _hot_ bath, which she would be grateful for the next day for sure. Kali turned, facing the bedroom again and the reality of her situation sunk into her like a rock in the sea. How was it even possible that she was in a place like this? She stepped towards the tall windows that stood on either side of her bed. In the distance she could see specks of torch light that led the way down the path where they walked to get to the castle, and when she looked up, a half moon was glowing peacefully in a mostly clear sky. She ran her fingers down the delicate cream fabric of the curtains and turned to begin to get undressed. Her clothes were sticking to her again….

Kali had stayed in the bath so long that the water had started to get cold, and by the time she stepped out her fingertips were wrinkled - but the relief she felt was well worth the time spent in the tub. The bruises still hadn't shown on her skin, but she could feel exactly each spot where Link had managed to land a blow on her. She went to make her way towards the armoire on the other side of the room, realizing that she was again left without her own clothing. But a movement in the corner of her eye snagged her attention. When she looked, she was startled to see that the movement she spotted was her own reflection in the vanity mirror. Just like in the library, she realized that this was the first time she really looked at herself in what…..two...three weeks? She had always expected to look the same when she saw herself, but it wasn't quite the case now. Her heart shaped face had lost some of the baby fat so that her cheekbones stood out a little more. This was especially true when her long, gold hair clung slick and wet to the back of her neck and down her back. Curious, she stepped slowly towards the mirror, observing herself in the mirror. Her shoulders were more defined with muscles she's been working out consistently for weeks, and when she raised her arm she could see that any baby fat that used to be there was gone as well. She flexed her bicep and a muscle unexpectedly popped against her skin. Her eyebrows rose and she removed the towel, seeing her whole self for the first time in weeks.

She had never thought that she was fat in her old life, but she wasn't in any kind of peak physical shape before. The changes in the way she could perform now showed on her body. Before her curves were soft, but now her curves were strong and muscles shifted under her skin when she moved and she marveled at her own progress - feeling proud for the first time since she first started. Not at just looking different, but at the strength she felt in her own body. She felt comfortable in her own skin. When she looked back up at her own face, she was smiling and it didn't look forced, or fake. Her eyes were lit up in a way she'd never seen in herself before. She wrapped her towel back around herself and continued her quest for clothing, glowing with confidence in herself.

After giving up on finding anything that resembled pants in the armoire, she settled on a pale blue shift that she supposed would do for a nightgown and a fluffy white robe that immediately made her want to snuggle down in bed and go straight to sleep. She couldn't believe how comfortable things were here in the castle, and almost regretted knowing she'd have to go back to Kakariko where her home was. Then again, there was also a certain other comfort to the fire in the hearth, and the smell of beefy soup, and the old creaking of the wooden floorboards. But she couldn't sleep yet, she still had to look at those maps.

She retrieved her pack from the table next to the bed and tossed it onto the covers, reaching in to pull out the rolled up maps. She was just beginning to spread them over her bed when there was a knock on her door.

Kali raised her eyebrows when she saw that it was Link standing at her door. He looked her up and down and then looked like he was fighting back a laugh. She had actually started to do the same thing, her chest shaking with laughter that wanted to escape. He was still wearing the dirty old green tunic that he'd been wearing earlier. "Oh look," she started, a few giggles escaping her, "The farm boy has returned from a long day working the fields."

His chest began shaking now too as he gave a mock bow, "Only to tend to the lady of the household. I must say, my lady, you look awfully comfortable in that ...e-ensemble." His voice began to break, laughter now escaping him.

Then they were both laughing and she opened the door wider for him to come into her room. He crossed, almost doubled over laughing at her. She shut the door and then nudged him with her shoulder as she passed him on the way back to her bed. "What's up farm boy?" she said, still laughing a little as she perched herself on the corner of the bed, her eyes roamed over the maps again.

He took a seat on the opposite side of the bed, his hands smoothing out a map that wrinkled as his weight settled. His laughter had faded and now he looked almost nervous, but was still smiling. "I came to talk." he said quietly.

She watched him as she waited for him to elaborate. He must have sensed her patience when he looked up at her, rubbing the back of his neck, "You know, about why I've been so ...miserable while we are here. I still can't stand being here."

Kali pulled her knees up onto the bed and got settled into a comfortable position, sensing that this might be a long conversation. She pulled her hair over her shoulder and started to run her fingers idly through it. Link began to speak.

"I told you before about how someone sent me back in time without giving me the choice of how I wanted to continue my own life. Well, I have a friend here in the castle. I thought we were close friends, and when I was a child _again_, I tried to visit them often. They were one of the handful of people left who remembered me as I was before I was forced to start over again. They remembered everything, and I felt less alone in the world. None of the people who couldn't remember would never be able to understand why I had seemed like I changed so drastically, so suddenly. The more I tried to visit, the more I was caught and sent away by the guards. The royal family doesn't allow any commoners on castle grounds without being escorted in, and I was never able to get an escort - or permission to visit my friend. They insisted that because they remembered everything, then it would be more traumatic for me to live my life as a child. They didn't understand how alone I felt. Eventually, after getting caught so many times trying to see my friend, I gained a reputation for being some kind of thug among the guards - even though I'd never hurt anyone or stolen anything. I suspect that's the only reason I didn't end up getting thrown in the dungeons. But as I got older, for real this time, they became less lenient on my punishments and eventually I had to stop trying all together. So….That's why the guards treat me the way they do, and that's why I hate being here so much. It reminds me of all those times I failed, and of a friendship that I still feel like is lost. It's a bitter feeling, knowing that for so long I thought the friendship could be saved - but I was wrong."

Kali had been leaning back against her pillows, her eyes wide with sorrow by the time he finished his story. For a long while they were both silent. She realized how much she could relate to his story herself. How she was isolated for so long from people whom she believed were her friends - and by the time she could talk to them again, they'd forgotten about her. Her eyes were swimming with tears and she swallowed hard - choking back the sadness she felt for her friend. He was staring blankly down at the maps, his fingers brushing the corner of one. And then he let out a breathy laugh, "Y'know...I think you're probably right about talking about things. I do feel like a little bit of the weight is lifted. It feels good to tell someone."

He looked up at her, his blue eyes shining still with sadness but also a weird kind of relief. She knew that feeling too. So she reached across the space between them and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you for telling me. It's ok to feel bitter about losing friends ...It really sucks to lose a good friend." she said, quoting him from earlier that day, when he admitted to being glad that she was seriously considering staying. She tightened her arms around him and felt his arms slip around her to return the hug as he gave another soft laugh into her shoulder, remembering his own words to her.

They stayed that way for as long as he felt like he needed it. She didn't mind hugging him if it helped him be less miserable here. And really, how many hugs did Link actually get in his lifetime? Probably not enough.

When they pulled apart they were both smiling at each other and his eyes were shining. He must have shed at least a few tears, but it was difficult to tell. "Thanks," he said softly, looking relieved.

Suddenly the door to her room opened and a servant stepped in, taking in the sight of them both. Obviously the young boy was surprised to see Link in Kali's room, and both of them sitting closely on her bed. He averted his gaze and cleared his throat, standing stiffly as he spoke, "The princess has requested you speak with her." he said, his voice echoing in the room that was silent as a stone. "I will be waiting outside."

And with that he departed, shutting the door behind him. Kali flopped back onto the bed, groaning as she thought of the rumors that were quickly going to spread through the castle. "Shit…" she muttered.

Link looked down at her sympathetically. Surely, he knew just as well as she did what they were going to say. He just didn't seem like he cared as much as she did what they thought. Of course, he's had years of experience of royals talking poorly of him. "I wonder what she wants," Kali said quietly, slowly rolling off of the bed.

"Probably to talk about what they want to do with you, and to talk about the threat those twins pose to the kingdom," he said. "The princess is a very no-nonsense kind of person."

"Maybe if we cause enough of a fuss then I'll be banned from the castle too," Kali joked, offering him a half smile as she made her way to the armoire again. "Now get out, I have to change again."

She heard his answering chuckle as the door opened and then click shut.


	10. Chapter 10: Emotions Play a Role

_Sorry for the massive delay! A lot of life stuff is going on - but I tried to make this chapter extra long with lots of things going on. I hope you all enjoy the drama, the fluff, and the action! Please leave me some feedback!_

Kali shifted her shoulders uncomfortably as she followed the servant down the hallway. Their steps echoed, and it felt unusually silent in the castle. Maybe she had just never noticed how truly empty it was. As they passed the windows, she gazed out into the night - spotting the occasional flicker of torches along the path, and then the distant glow of the lit lanterns in the castle town. It seemed so far away now. She rolled her shoulders again, frowning down at the dress she was wearing. She had to rummage through the armoire in her room for the better part of 20 minutes before finally coming out with a dress that would fit. It was a soft day gown that was the color of newly blooming spring leaves. The material was gathered just below her bust and flowed to the floor in slippery silk and sheer chiffon-like fabric. The sleeves were long and lay across the widest part of her shoulders, exposing much of her collarbone. The material across her arms and around the trim of her collar were embroidered with the golden patterns of leaves and vines. So far, she hadn't seen any dresses like these outside of the castle - so it must be for noble guests of the royal family. Kali wasn't so uncomfortable because of the way the gown fit, because it fit her pretty well. It was the fact that the material was so light and slick, that she just felt very bare and vulnerable. At least she had managed to find shoes that weren't heels in the closet. It made her feel a little better wearing leather slippers that she could run or fight in easily. Both she and the servant came to a halt at at towering set of deep blue and gold double doors that Kali assumed led into the throne room. The servant turned and faced her first, his expression stony and emotionless. He looked younger than her, she noticed, his face still rounded with youth. He couldn't be any older than 15.

"Please follow these rules when speaking with the princess." He started, folding his hands in front of him, "Please curtsy to the princess upon meeting and address her as 'Your Highness' or 'Your Majesty'. Do not rise unless you are bid to. Keep your hands folded in front of you while speaking. Do not speak unless asked a direct question by the princess or Lady Impa." The mention of Impa being in this meeting made Kali's shoulders relax a little. It was a relief knowing that she wouldn't be completely alone. He looked her up and down, pausing. Kali raised a brow at him and narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Would it be alright if I arrange for you to be more presentable?" He asked, his voice unwavering.

Kali frowned again and sighed, "Yeah, I guess so." At least he asked, but it was still incredibly insulting.

He approached, stepping around her to fuss with her long, blonde hair - twisting it into a knot on the back of her head. She felt sharp pins slide against her scalp to hold it in place. He pulled a few strands around the side of her face free to frame her cheeks. Then he pinched her cheeks hard and she winced, gritting her teeth. He took her wrists and folded her hands in front of her, then reached around with one hand on her back and the other across her collarbone and straightened her posture. All of this happened in a matter of about 10 seconds, and she already felt tired. He came back around and put his hand on his chin thoughtfully, watching her.

"What?" she finally asked, her voice more sharp than she'd meant it to be.

"You should try smiling more," He replied.

Whatever look she'd given him in response made him change his mind because he sighed and shook his head. "Very well, remember the rules."

He stepped to open the door, and Kali could already feel her back getting stiff from holding it so straight and kept her hand folded - but she'd be damned if she looked happy to be in this situation.

They stepped into the room and Kali's eyes roamed. There was much to look at, but the room still felt so empty. Their steps echoed even more loudly, she thought. Maybe she was just anxious, and overthinking, which made everything seem much louder in this room. Ahead of them was a raised dais carved from the same marble as the rest of the castle, and upon the dais was a single throne. It struck her as odd seeing this as it seemed like Hyrule was a monarchy, and they usually had a King and Queen to rule. Shouldn't there be two thrones? Above the throne was a wall that was intricately carved with figures and animals and symbols she'd never seen before. The only thing she recognized was the golden hewn Triforce, and below that was a carving of a massive bird - the same kind she had seen carved into the archway that led to the training grounds before. Around the triforce were three distinctly feminine looking figures. She assumed those had to represent the three Goddesses Link had mentioned to her before. She jumped when the servant boy spoke, much more loudly than she'd ever heard him.

"I announce, Lady Kali, of the Otherworld." The Otherworld?

Her green eyes snapped back to the throne, where Zelda resided, looking regal and terribly beautiful. And next to her, stood Impa, her arms folded behind her back. Impa's red eyes were staring daggers into Kali, and she could almost hear her now - demanding her to show the proper respect and have manners. It seemed Impa expected much of her in this place. These expectations were much different now, and Kali couldn't say she would ever be quite good at things like manners, or etiquette among nobles. She came from a world where meeting a royal family was very rare - if at all possible for someone like her. She was always raised to treat others the way she would like to be treated, but expected the same of everyone around her.

She stepped forward, and then gave her best curtsy. She held the curtsy with her head bowed to the princess, her fingers clutching the slippery fabric of her dress. "It's an honor, your Highness." Kali said quietly, her voice not sounding particularly convincing.

She gazed up, trying to catch sight of the princess through her eyelashes. The princess was watching her, her expression giving nothing away as she spoke. "Rise." she commanded.

Kali clenched her teeth and did as she was bid, folding her hands in front of her and straightening her spine. She could see Impa's shoulders relax a little. She was relieved with how this was going so far.

"You may approach," said Zelda, beckoning Kali with her hand.

She lifted her chin, and made her way forward slowly, doing her best to impersonate nobility as best as she could until she reached the bottom of the dais. Zelda's piercing blue eyes followed her step for step, unwavering, unfeeling, and Kali had no indication as to what she was thinking. "I will hear your tale in your words." Zelda continued, her pretty pink mouth offering a soft smile that again, didn't quite reach her gaze. She was pretending to like Kali as much as Kali was pretending to like her it seemed.

Impa raised her brows at Zelda and began to speak before Kali had the chance to, "But princess, I already explained how we found her."

Zelda turned her head towards Impa, her gaze instantly softening. Her smile now affectionate towards the older woman. Kali could almost see their bond in that one look. Impa was a guardian, a protector, maybe even something of a motherly figure to the princess. "Yes, but have you ever asked her specifically how she thinks she came to our world?"

Impa hesitated, glancing to Kali with an expression of uncertainty. "I suppose you have a point."

Kali struggled to not frown, feeling her heart pound. She didn't have anything to hide, but she had a very distinct feeling that Zelda never believed she was being wholly honest with Impa.

This story wasn't something she enjoyed talking about - but in the face of the ruler of Hyrule, she didn't have much of a choice.

Kali swallowed and gave Impa a small nod, hoping it was reassuring to her teacher. "Very well," Kali started, and went into her tale of what triggered her to go into the woods the night she came here. She explained her complicated relationship and how it estranged her from her friends and her family. How she felt taken for granted, not worthy of affection, angry, and heartbroken. She explained how many tears she shed, and how she was crippled with despair when she passed out on the forest floor and then awoke to the muffled sounds of Link and Impa finding her. Her eyes had focused on some distant point that wasn't anywhere near Impa or the princess. The memory of the night had made her chest swell with the emotions she had felt back then, although they weren't as extreme. Somehow, it felt like it all happened to her years ago, instead of a mere few weeks. "But as far as how I came here during that night, I couldn't tell you at what point I passed through some kind of portal or why. I didn't feel anything except ...misery." Kali finished, her eyes coming back to Impa - who was staring at her with an expression she'd never seen.

Her eyes were sympathetic, and even a little surprised at her tale. Kali couldn't stand that look, so she shifted her gaze back to the princess. Her expression was still stony, even a little thoughtful as she watched her.

"And are you able to tell me more about what your world is like?" Zelda asked without hesitation.

A surge of anger flared in Kali at that, and she narrowed her eyes, "Why?" she said challengingly.

She could feel Impa's warning glare as soon as the question left her mouth, but her fingers tightened around themselves in front of her. She was trying very hard to not shoot her mouth off at the princess, but her question seemed very personal and very invasive.

"Because I want to know." Zelda said simply, not giving away any indication of an offense taken.

Kali glanced at Impa who was giving her a look that was telling her to just explain and get it over with, but make it short.

She took in a deep breath, and then sighed openly. She dove into the first thing she could think of that was different than Hyrule - the weather. How their climates took far longer to change with travel, or how their seasons were similar. She explained Christmas, thinking of the Winter Festival in Kakariko and the lore of Santa, and religion. She explained how her world had technology, and cars, and cities with lights that weren't made of fire. Kali explained how she grew up in the mountains, and was raised on cornbread and canned soup. She explained how she missed the smell of breakfast cooking at her dad's house, or the sound of her sisters laugh. She explained school, and how she made money, or what their money looked like. She explained everything she could remember. Periodically, Zelda would ask her to elaborate on something specific, usually on very personal topics and Kali's fingers could clench again as she struggled to control her rising anger at the princess's prying.

"Is that enough to satisfy your curiosity ...Your Majesty?" Kali asked, her tone nearly seething with the anger she felt about being forced to relay her past to a complete stranger just because of their status.

Zelda looked thoughtful before she nodded and began to stand, "For now. I believe I've gotten the information I desired and observed what I needed to for this meeting."

Kali thought she would feel relief at those words, but it just made her blood hotter with the dismissive words - as if she were nothing more than a rat under a microscope. Something in her expression must have caught Zelda's attention because her gaze sharpened on her, and the princess went still. Impa must have caught on too because she became just as tense, and quickly asked, "Is something wrong, Princess?"

Kali was taking deep, silent breaths to try and bring herself down from her anger but nothing she could do seemed to help. Zelda was silent for several moments before she turned to Impa, "This girl has some kind of power." she declared.

That had been the last thing Kali expected her to say, and her eyes widened. She openly looked panicked as she looked to Impa as well, feeling her stomach beginning to sink. Impa's eyebrows rose, and her eyes shifted between Kali and the Princess before they settled on Kali for a long moment. "I ...don't understand, Princess Zelda. How can you-?" Impa stammered, sounding more alarmed than Kali had ever heard her. That scared her even more.

"W-What?" Kali stammered, her anger quickly fading.

Zelda looked back at her, narrowing her eyes, "From the looks of it, she has only ever tapped into it one time - but it's definitely there. It seems that her emotions play a very large role in its manifestation."

Her words were beginning to sound muffled as the sound of Kali's heart pounding began to grow louder in her ears. What was she even saying? She had powers? That wasn't possible for a human from her world - but could it have been since she came to this one? How did this happen? A million questions began to run through her head and she saw Impa approaching her. She felt a squeeze on her shoulder begin to bring her back to the present as her eyes focused on her teacher's red ones. "Don't panic." Impa was saying quietly to her, trying to sound steady and strong.

Kali blinked her eyes a few times and then nodded her head shakily, and looked at Zelda, "How could you possibly know that?" she demanded, forgetting manners entirely. For once, Impa didn't seem to question it.

Zelda approached the edge of the top step of her dais before she spoke again, her eyes were searching Kali's face but somehow she seemed to be staring into something deeper than just that. Impa was the one to answer, "The princess has always had the capability to sense things deeper than regular Hylians, Kali. It's one of her many gifts she has had since childhood. Although…" she trailed off, and seemed to be searching Kali's face in a similar way that the princess was.

"What?!" Kali demanded, her pitch higher with rising panic and now a little annoyance.

Impa blinked and shook her head, looking frustrated, "I can usually sense similar powers as well - but it seems it's beyond my ability to see."

Zelda cut in, her tone less monotonous than before. She even sounded a little serious, "I can't tell what shape her powers take exactly. They're buried too deeply, but I'll wager they will become very plain to see very soon." She narrowed her eyes and her lips pinched together a little. She looked thoughtful, maybe even a little frustrated. This brought Kali a little satisfaction, knowing that there was something about her the princess knew she couldn't figure out. Guess she thought she knew everything. Sucks to be wrong, Kali thought.

"If you want to get the training you need, you'll need to stay in the castle." Zelda finally said, a bitter edge to her words.

Kali frowned very openly and the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, "No way."

Impa jerked her head to the princess, "You can't possibly feel that's neces-"

Zelda raised a hand to silence Impa, her expression no longer cold but it held a certain quality of grim resolution, "The barriers of the castle have been tested the entire time you all have been here. Something is trying to break through, and it's sinister..'

Impa cursed under her breath, Kali not really understanding the words. "The twins…" Kali breathed.

Zelda nodded her chin once in confirmation, "Most likely. So you must stay in the castle. This is the only place they will never be able to breach."

Kali looked down at her hands, which were shaking. Of course they hadn't escaped those wretched men so easily. Things had been going entirely too smoothly, and she hadn't thought about how suspiciously quiet they'd been. "Still, this isn't where I belong." Kali said, sounding more sure.

"Where else will you go?" Zelda asked, her words becoming more sharp.

Kali swallowed and felt her chest begin to tighten up. She thought of her daydreams of being able to explore Hyrule at her own leisure, of making her own discoveries and maybe even finding a home somewhere within its lands. She thought of Anju, who had been the first person besides Link and Impa who had opened up to her as a friend, of Malon, who had become her tentative friend after realizing that Kali wasn't a threat, of Link, who had been there for her since the beginning. He was the whole reason she had been able to see anywhere outside the village to begin with. Now, someone was trying to lock her up. "Are you really any different than the twins then?" she asked suddenly, her eyes narrowing at the princess.

Zelda's expression immediately changed at that, looking angry and shocked, "Of course I am."

"You're not!" Kali suddenly said loudly, "You just want to lock me up the same as them. They want me for some reason, and if you say I have powers, then that's probably why."

Zelda pressed her pink mouth into a fine line, realizing that Kali was exactly right.

Impa pressed a hand to Kali's shoulder, trying to reason with her. "Perhaps even a few days…" she started.

Kali pulled from her grip and shook her head, "No, Impa. I will stay here tonight - but that is all. I will figure this out. I don't need her."

She began to back away from them both, and then turned on her heel, striding for the exit. "Where are you going?!" Impa called from behind her.

"I need some air. I'll be back." Kali replied, her voice sounding more sure than it had before. She thought of the easy air of the castle town, knowing that's where she wanted to go.

"If you leave this castle, you are in great danger. You are not protected anywhere else." Zelda said, her voice returning to it's cool tone.

Kali whirled her eyes pinning the princess where she stood, "Do you actually even care?"

Zelda's silence was all she needed in response. Kali burst from the doors, ignoring the guards stiffening at her sudden presence, and ignoring the servant who tried to keep step with her. Before the doors behind her shut again she could hear Zelda mutter one word.

"Fool."

—

The night air cooled Kali's skin very quickly. She was glad that she had stormed back to her room to grab a cloak, and a couple of daggers that she had strapped to her legs on the inside of her dress as the princess's warning echoed in her thoughts. It wasn't quite as cold as it was before during the Winter Festival in Kakariko, but she could still see a faint ghost of her breath in the form of a light mist when she exhaled. The tip of her nose felt a little numb, and her cheeks stung a bit when the wind picked up. She still wore her long sleeved, green day gown, and her hair was still pinned up. She followed the path of torchlight back into the castle town in what felt like mere minutes, and before she knew it, she was on a cobblestone path that led to the town's central plaza. She thought about letting Link know where she'd gone, but she hadn't seen him on the way to her room or on the way out. Surely Impa would let him know that she was stepping out. The streets were much more baren now compared to during the daytime, but there were still some people milling about. Mostly elderly people taking their pets out for walks before it was time to settle into bed, or couples walking arm in arm, giggling and whispering to each other. Periodically, she would spot a guard patrolling the streets, but they didn't pay her any mind thankfully. She stepped up to the fountain that was the city center and gazed down into the water, seeing spots of her own reflections between the ripples. The Princess of Hyrule and her teacher thought that Kali had some kind of power, and that's why she was here. She frowned and then sat down on the stone wall that was at the edge of the fountain. It was cold and unyielding beneath her, and the feeling sent a small shiver up her spine. She pulled the edges of her cloak a little more tightly around her as she gazed into the ripples, feeling confused. She wasn't sure if she should believe Zelda's words about her having powers, but it was the only thing that really made sense right? It was the only connection she could have to the twins, or to the portal, or to this realm. But how had she done it? She tried to remember, going over her memory of that night again and again - trying to identify exactly what point had she passed through a portal or created it to begin with? Could she be the one that created it? As she continued gazing into the ripples she saw a flash of a face behind her, and she furrowed her eyebrows. She blinked and suddenly three people were standing behind her in the reflection.

"It's you," A familiar male voice said. She jumped, startled to a stand with her hands up to defend herself.

"Whoa!" exclaimed the same voice, as she saw the figure behind her jump away. The rattling sounds of glass jars clinking together brought her out of her panic and her eyes focused in the dark. "Easy there!" He said, adjusting his grip on a wooden box he was carrying.

"Kiden…?" Kali breathed, trying to make her heart stop galloping. She slowly lowered her hands, unsure of what to do with them now that there was no threat. "It's only you." she sighed, and then put a hand to her forehead, "Sorry, you startled me."

The potion master's apprentice reached up and adjusted a pair of glasses that she'd never seen him wearing before. She supposed that he probably needed them when he wasn't looking through a thick set of goggles for his work. As he adjusted them, she noticed he was looking her up and down. Her heart, most certainly did not stop galloping. She only hoped the dim light of the town hid her pinking cheeks. "I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that." he chuckled. "But, what are you doing out here ...and...so dressed up?"

Her eyes widened and she looked down, internally cursing herself for how out of place she'd made herself look without changing. Why didn't she just angrily undress and put on a damn pair of pants? "Ah...Well, it's um...kind of a long story." she stammered, pulling her cloak around her body to hide her dress. When she looked up at him, his expression didn't seem put off at all. "W-What are you doing here so late? I figured the shop would be closed by now." she asked, shifting her weight awkwardly.

His gaze lingered on her for a moment, and then he glanced down at the wooden box in his hands. "Well, it is. But I had to make a late delivery. You're welcome to walk with me if you want to explain your long story." he offered, his lip curling into a smile.

Kali looked around, wondering what to do. She supposed it wouldn't be an awful idea, and it would at least give her something else to focus on for a while. Something to put off her intense confusion around the meeting she just had with the princess.

"Sure, why not." she said, shrugging her shoulders.

The grin he gave her brightened his whole expression. It was as if he had been expecting her to say no. She couldn't help but smile a little back at him. He began walking and she fell into step next to him, her eyes on the cobblestones at her feet. After a few moments of silence she could feel his gaze on her, and she glanced up through her lashes. His expression was expectant but patiently waiting for her. Words were out of her mouth before she could stop them and she immediately felt like a moron. "I'm not sure where to start."

He chuckled again and nodded his head, "I guess it's a pretty big story then. How about what brought you to the castle town. You're not from around here right?" he asked, his eyes flitted to her rounded ears.

Kali laughed softly and rolled her eyes, "However could you have guessed that?" she said her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh I have no idea what compelled me to assume that," he replied, in an equally sarcastic manner.

She felt a little weight lifted from her shoulders in knowing she could at least joke around a bit with Kiden. "It's going to sound insane, but I met with Princess Zelda tonight." she said quietly, sounding more somber again.

Kiden stopped and his mouth was slightly agape at her, the jars in the box rattled again. "You're kidding!" he exclaimed and then continued walking again, "Why? What was she like? Everyone in castle town would be dying to be you right now."

Kali gave one bitter laugh and shook her head, "I doubt that. It's kind of an issue that I'm not from around here, but I am, in fact, in Hyrule. And the princess…." she trailed off, trying to think of a way to express her feelings without insulting Kiden as someone who lives so close to the castle. "She's a reeeal treat." she finished vaguely, trying to sound like she meant it.

Kiden seemed to pick up on her tension and he nodded, seeming to understand her meaning. "Yeah, I always hear that the Royal Family is kind of uppity about outsiders." he commented.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes and their eyes met. She felt her heart leap at the expression he was giving her. It was so open, fascinated with her even. Is it because she was some kind of spectacle? Or because he actually found her interesting? Kiden grinned and stepped closer to her, nudging her shoulder with his elbow. The sudden contact sent her heart galloping again and she couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips. "It's alright to speak your mind, Kali. Tell me what happened after the meeting."

She gave him a grateful smile and shrugged, "I got angry with the Princess. So I left. I'll have to go back there to sleep tonight, but ...I just needed some air to cool off I guess."

Kiden gave her a knowing grin as he said, "Did you tell her off like you did Bastian?"

At the thought of the befuddled expression of the old potion maker she couldn't help but grin back and then laugh, "Of course not - I wish I would have though. I wonder if she would have had the same dumb expression." She laughed again, feeling her tension begin to wash away.

Suddenly Kiden stopped at the door of a house, "Just a second okay?"

Kali nodded and waited patiently for him as he stepped to the door and knocked. She caught a glimpse of a young woman's face peeking through the curtains in the window next to the door. She saw the woman's eyes roam Kiden from behind, and saw the pleased grin that flashed before the curtain shut. Kali furrowed her eyebrows, feeling something not so pleasant - like a jabbing feeling in her chest. When the door opened, she was surprised to see an old woman standing there. Kiden smiled kindly at the woman and they exchanged words she couldn't hear, the woman gestured for Kiden to go inside. Kali assumed to carry the heavy box into her home and place it somewhere. She heard the tenor of feminine giggling, multiple tones of voice from within the home and Kiden gave a friendly smile and wave in the direction of the sound. The giggles got louder as he disappeared into the house. The door stayed open, and Kali stood outside in the cold feeling unsure and uncomfortable now. Maybe she should just go. Just as she was about to start making her way back through town, Kiden appeared in the doorway again - the dim lantern light from inside making his light brown hair look gold. It illuminated the green spots in his light brown eyes, and he was grinning at the old woman as if she'd said something particularly pleasant. She patted his hand and gave him a small sack that she assumed held rupees. He bowed his head to her gratefully and then looked to Kali, his expression changing from just friendly to...a little more than friendly now. The way he looked at her pinned her to where she stood, and she smiled back at him. Three faces appeared in the window, all young women - sisters she assumed - happy to be watching Kiden walk away. Kali frowned at them, and then she felt her arm being touched. Her gaze snapped back to a very close Kiden who had looped his arm through her own and placed her hand on his forearm, as if he were escorting her. Her face began to burn as their eyes locked, "Shall we?" he said quietly, dipping his head so that he wasn't standing quite so tall over her.

Kali struggled to find words and glanced at the window again, where all the girls were frowning now. This single moment filled her with a surge of satisfaction. It might have been petty of her, but she couldn't help but enjoy their faces as they watched them walk away together. After they were a good distance away, Kali suddenly wondered where they were going now. She had only agreed to walk with him on his delivery route. He started laughing quietly, as if he were trying to hold it back. "What?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Just you," he said between fits of laughter, and he reached under his glasses to wipe his eyes. "You looked like you were about to take out those girls looking through the window."

Kali felt her cheeks begin to burn hotter. She supposed she hadn't done much of a good job hiding her feelings. It wasn't something she'd ever been good at.

His laughter slowed and he grinned brightly at her, then placed his hand over hers, which was still at rest on his forearm. "It's not that you looked silly or anything. Your face is just so easy to read. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed." he said, looking apologetic, but still smiling.

That expression made her raise her eyes to his, and a smile tugged at her lips again. It was as if she weren't in control of her smiles when he looked at her.

"I guess it's alright. You just owe me an apology cake." she joked, grinning.

"Oh, I see!" he gave another bark of laughter, "So cakes are what you like is it?"

He gave her arm a squeeze with his, bringing them closer together as they walked, "Consider it done then."

Her heart was pounding so hard that she could feel her pulse in the tips of her fingers, and she gave his arm a happy squeeze.

"That being said," Kiden started, his gaze looking up and away from her, as if he were nervous about meeting her gaze, "Since you seem like you don't really want to return to the castle for a while, why don't you come back to the shop with me? I make really good tea, y'know."

She had to admit, just the thought of a hot cup of tea warming her made her want to take up the offer. But she also knew what else this potentially implied. Kali was never very good at reading signals like these, or dating in general. She was always very awkward and played things by ear. Kiden seemed like an honest guy, though - so she doubted that this was his invitation to stay the night with him or something of that intensity. Also, she would be lying to herself if she tried to say that she didn't want to spend more time with him too.

She dropped her gaze, laughing nervously as she answered, "I have to admit, it's the offer for tea that drew me in."

Kali hoped she didn't come off as too awkward, but those thoughts were immediately dashed away when she looked up to see his expression. He was absolutely elated, and his eyes glinted with joy as the green spots of color danced in the lantern light. She couldn't help the sudden fit of giggles that escaped her. Kiden looked suddenly shocked, and it made her laugh even harder.

"I see what you mean now," she gasped between giggles, "About watching someone's expression when they're easy to read."

She saw his cheeks turn rosy and he fussed with his brown-gold hair. "I guess now we owe each other some apology cake." she whispered to him, grinning.

This made him laugh outright, and the sound made her chest swell with joy. During their walk to the shop Kiden asked her a lot of things about herself. What kind of things she liked to do, her favorite foods, why she stopped painting and drawing and singing, about what her world was like. It was surprisingly easy for him to understand some concepts about her world that would have baffled other Hylians - such as the explanation of cars or planes. She had next to no knowledge about how they truly functioned, but she could see some kind of logic running in his mind by his thoughtful expression. He was used to solving problems, and creating things because of his apprenticeship, so the same kind of logic that inventors have possibly isn't such a hard reach for Kiden. In return, she asked some things about him, like his favorite color, if he preferred his tea with or without sugar, and some things he liked to do when he wasn't working. She was surprised to find that he enjoyed writing, and researching folklore. Once she got him started on the subject, she could have listened to him go on about it for hours. He knew ghost stories, tales of how the goddesses came into being, or what the symbol of the giant bird she saw everywhere meant. He was just in the middle of that particular story when he paused at the door of the potion shop. The windows were dark, and Kiden looked unsure. "It looks like Bastian has gone to bed," he whispered.

Kali's heart deflated a little, knowing this probably meant that their plans for tea were busted. She looked to the hem of her gown, waiting for him to tell her that she would need to go back to the castle now. Except….

"Guess we will just have to sneak inside." he whispered. Her head snapped up and he was grinning mischievously at her, "That is, if you think you can be sneaky enough."

Kali grinned back, meeting his challenging gaze and squeezing his arm, "You'd be surprised how sneaky I can be." she giggled quietly.

With that, he used a key to unlock the door and opened it for her to step inside. She crossed into the darkness of the shop soundlessly, and Kiden shut the door with a quiet creak and then a soft click as he locked the door behind him.

The reality of her situation suddenly struck her, and her heart began to pound. Kali felt a blush creeping up her neck and began to burn hot in her face. Good thing it was so dark she couldn't see her own hand in front of her face, knowing she probably looked foolish blushing like that. She was actually sneaking into a boy's house with him. She'd never even snuck out of her own home in highschool when all of her friends were ditching their homework for parties. This situation was completely new to her, and her heart kicked up several beats when she felt his hand slide into hers. Their fingers laced together and she had to hold back a hysterical giggle as Kiden began to quietly lead her through the dark. They both paused each time one of them stepped on a creaky floorboard, and once they had to stop entirely because they heard the rustle of sheets and the interrupted snoring of Bastian in his bedroom on the first floor. He surprised her when they had stopped and she suddenly felt his breath on her ear as he whispered, "Watch your step here, this is where the stairs start." His voice just barely audible, even this close. A shiver climbed up her spine, but it wasn't because she was cold. Without waiting for her to say anything back, he began to ascend and she followed, slowly feeling out the steps with her leather slippered feet. They both let out a sigh of relief once the door to his room had shut behind them, and Kiden began to light lanterns. Kali watched him as she removed her heavy cloak, and draped it carefully over a chair to a shiny wooden desk in the corner of the room. The sound of a metal teapot clanged softly behind her,, and when she glanced over her shoulder she saw him watching her. He was taking in her appearance now that she didn't have the cloak on. She was suddenly very aware of her bare collarbones, and how her updo exposed the column of her neck. She looked down shyly, her fingers twisting and untwisting as his expression frazzled her nerves. When he noticed her watching him, he quickly turned around, accidentally bumped a teacup. He had to reach quickly to catch it before it crashed to the floor. She smiled a little, turning away from him and back to the desk. There were papers scattered everywhere with scratchy ink writing across nearly all of them. On the corner stacked against the wall were piles of books. Of course, Kali couldn't read any of it, but suddenly wished she could, so she could know more about Kiden. "Wanna come with me while we wait for the tea?" he asked from behind her.

She turned and nodded, smiling happily. He took her hand gently and led her to a set of doors on the other side of the room. When he opened them, a chill brushed by them both. She shivered, but stepped out again despite the cold. It was a small wooden balcony, with two wooden posts and a laundry line for drying clothes. "It's not like the castle, but it's still a pretty nice view I think." Kiden said quietly, sounding just as content as she was.

When Kali ducked under the laundry line and stepped up to the wooden railing she grinned wide at the view of the castle town she was met with. The city was filled with a soft fire light from the torches that lined the streets, as well as the occasional lantern light in the windows of homes. She could see the flickering glint of the water that still flowed from the fountain as the light from the torches glanced off of it. The sight was far less lonely than the view she had from her guest bedroom in the castle. When she looked up at the sky, it was cloudless, and the stars glowed silvery and bright. She wasn't sure if it was the happiness of the moment that made them seem like they were shining down on them specifically, or if the night sky in Hyrule was truly that different from her world - either way, it made her chest swell with emotion that she wasn't sure if she could confront just yet. Kali was truly happy in this moment, and she hoped it would never end. "You have a pretty great set up here, Kiden." she said breathlessly.

She saw his hands appear on either side of hers on the wooden railing, and she turned slowly. He was so close that her eyes widened a little, and she felt the railing press against her back as he leaned closer. His eyes were boring into hers, and all of their joking, teasing manner was now gone. They stayed like that for a moment, the only sound was the gentle huff of their breathing. Kali wasn't sure if she was even breathing at all really, but she felt the pounding of her heart like a wardrum in her ears. The pounding was silenced as she strained to hear him whisper to her. "So, you said before that my expression is easy to read." he said, not moving from his place mere inches from her face, "What am I thinking right now?"

Kali blinked, and gazed into his eyes, feeling like she could drown the depths of their colors of brown and gold and green. "I….I'm not sure. You've stumped me." she stammered, "I guess you have to tell me what you're thinking yourself."

A smirk pulled at his lips as he watched her expression, and very clearly noted the redness of her cheeks, "I think," he started, sounding nervous now, "That you are funny, and quick witted, and so lovely that I am unable to think of much else when you're around."

He gave her a moment to process his words before his eyes shifted to her lips. She felt her breath come to a stop as he began to lean towards her, giving her time to pull away. Suddenly her thoughts took a complete turn, and her old life came back to her in flashes. The sickening guilt of the situation she had put herself in. She saw her old home, her old relationship, and how his behavior caused her to storm away from her home in the first place. For the millionth time she wondered if it was wrong that she was here, or if he was worried about her. It felt wrong that she had never made closure on her past relationship and she closed her eyes tightly - trying to block out the thoughts. None of it was Kiden's fault, and in truth, she thought all the same things about him that she did of her. He was so unbelievably smart, and he has the same sense of humor, he had made her laugh so many times, and looked at her as if she were the most interesting thing he had ever seen - and not just in a physical kind of way. The sudden onslaught of these thoughts caused her to tilt her head and press her forehead to his, instead of letting their lips meet. He let them stay like that until she was ready to open her eyes. "I….I'm sorry, Kiden. It's not you….it's just that…" she stammered, feeling a lump swell in her throat that kept her from speaking anymore. She looked down at their feet, at the closeness of their bodies and her gut twisted.

She felt the warmth of his fingers sliding over her cheek and then cupping her face. He gently coaxed her into looking up again, meeting his gaze. Kiden's eyes were kind, and still full of the same warmth and intensity as a moment ago. "There are still some things you've yet to explain. And if you're not ready, then you're not. And that's okay, because I'll be here." he said quietly, his other hand coming up to cup her other cheek. The lump in her throat swelled even more, but not with despair, but with touching relief. It was impossible for someone to be this good, right? Would he truly seek her out again in the future if she desired it? As if reading her thoughts, he straightened a little and pressed his lips to her forehead gently. She smiled and placed her hands gratefully over his as he held her face. He pulled away at the same time that she heard the teapot inside starting to whistle. He still held her face when he smiled at her, "Guess I better go get the tea. It'll warm us both up." he said before letting his hands fall and stepping through the doors and around the corner to get the tea.

Kali let go of a huge sigh that she didn't even know she was holding. The swell of emotion released it's hold on her voice, and she rubbed her hands over her face before glancing over her shoulder to gaze at the castle town again. From inside, she could hear the whistling of the teapot getting louder and then a distinct thump. Kiden must have dropped something. Still, the whistling went on, only getting louder. A sudden sense of unease rose from within Kali, and she looked at the doorway - waiting for the sharp whistle to fade as Kiden removed the teapot from the heat. It didn't fade at all. "What did you drop clumsy?" she called, trying to sound like she was joking.

The only response was the high pitched screaming of the tea kettle. She stepped slowly inside the door, her guts twisting with dread now. "Kiden?" she called again.

When Kali turned the corner her heart dropped into her stomach as she saw Kiden on the floor, a smear of blood seeping through his golden brown hair and standing over him was one of those wretched, dark shadows. "You…" she seethed, her blood running hot immediately.

Kali moved quickly to retrieve her daggers strapped to her thighs, but her hands were wrenched behind her back. The other one must have been standing behind her and she cursed out loud for not thinking to check her surroundings first. She writhed in the grip of the man who was struggling to hold her, "That was such a sweet scene." he chuckled into her ear from behind.

The feeling of his closeness made her sick, much like during the winter festival when they tried to spirit her away by taking Anju hostage. Angry, hot tears spilled over her cheeks when her eyes darted to Kiden who was unconscious on the floor. Or she told herself that he was only unconscious. The one standing over him was the twin that had his nose broken by her own fist. It was obvious by the way the bone hadn't quite set correctly. Kali thrashed again, her rage growing but the twin behind her had her arms completely secure, and she felt his hands on her thighs as he undid the straps that held her daggers. A second later they clattered to the floor noisily. "BASTIAN!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs, and her mouth was clapped painfully shut by a hand from behind her.

"My, you have some fire in you girl," said the twin standing over Kiden's limp body. He nudged him aside with the tip of his boot. How dare he even touch Kiden, Kali thought, the sight filling her with a rage like she's never known. She heard a clatter from downstairs. Bastian must have heard her, must hear as the teapot shrieked painfully, and the sound of the struggle she was putting up. "You up there boy?!" she heard his muffled voice from the bottom of the stairs.

When she looked towards the door she could see that it had been blocked off by a chair. And Bastian was such a frail old man. His hands were made for creating and brewing, not busting down doors. Kali doubted he would make it to them before something horrible happened. "The Master said we have to bring you back alive, but I don't see any reason to not pay you back for what you did to my face." said the twin approaching her, getting so close she could feel the warmth of his breath. He drew a small, cruel looking knife and traced the side of her cheek teasingly. Her furious green eyes bored into his sickening gold eyes, and she poured every ounce of hatred she felt for them both into that stare. Suddenly she kicked up both of her feet and drove them into the twins stomach, and he toppled backwards - not expecting her sudden attack. In the struggle to hold her still, the other twins grip slipped just enough off her mouth that she was able to bite down into his flesh with her teeth. She could taste the blood and hated the feeling of the hot liquid filling her mouth, but the twin behind her screamed. For extra measure she opened her mouth from his hand and lashed her head backwards into where she hoped his face would be. Kali felt a sharp pain in the back of her skull and the same satisfying crunch of his nose being crushed. This made him finally release his grip on her arms, and she rushed backwards. She spit his blood into the floor, resisting the strong urge to gag. "There," she growled, breathing heavily, "Now you both match again." The twin with the newly broken nose lay on the ground, holding his bleeding face with his also bleeding hand. And the other was staring at his brother, completely bewildered and when he looked at her - he almost looked scared. She snatched her dagger off of the floor and unsheathed it, feeling more confident with the weight of it in her hand. "Every time you find me, I will make you regret ever even thinking of it. Every time you think you have me, I will prove you wrong. I will make you wish for death for what you've done to me and now to Kiden. Mark my words, you bastards!" Kali shouted, standing in a fighting stance in the doorway of the balcony. Her blood suddenly ran cold when a voice she didn't recognize spoke from directly behind her. It was a deeper voice that said, "That has yet to be seen."

Kali didn't get the opportunity to turn around and see who the voice belonged to, because the next thing she knew, she was in darkness.


	11. Chapter 11: Into the Depths

_Hello again! Still not dead! just very slow going ^^ This was a heavy chapter to create, so I hope you enjoy all the ANGST. Thanks haha _

She wasn't really asleep, yet she wasn't awake either. It was an odd darkness, not unlike what she imagined it would feel like to fly but without the freedom of movement. It was more like she was suspended in the blackness of her own mind. She couldn't see, hear, speak, think, or even really feel anything. The deep, dark silence was shattered when all of a sudden it felt like she was falling straight down. Kali's senses came rushing back to her and she had just enough time to open her eyes and gasp before the shock of hitting a cold stone floor sent a whoosh of air rushing out of her lungs. There was immediate pain in one of her sides and she heard something make a sick popping sound. She would have cried out had she been able to catch her breath, instead a strained gasping sound came from her as she rolled to her unhurt side, her expression a pained grimace. She was sure it had been at least a few of her ribs that made that popping sound, judging by the location of the throbbing pain that consumed her thoughts now. After a few very long minutes, she was finally able to suck in enough breath to groan loudly through her clenched teeth.

Kali had never even had a sprained wrist or ankle before let alone possible broken bones. She had never wished for it either, and now she wished she never knew this pain. She drew in a long breath, to try and control her breathing before she made herself pass out. Breathing in sent shocks of pain through her side, and she decided on slower, shallower breaths might be better. How did this happen? She'd almost been able to get rid of those two shadows, but then all of a sudden…

She remembered the voice just before she'd been suspended in that odd darkness. She hadn't recognized it at all. Her hand wandered over reflexively to her side, careful to not apply any kind of pressure. She wasn't sure what to do, she was still so dazed by the whole thing. One moment she had been enjoying the night with Kiden, then the next…

Her eyes shot open wide as the image of Kiden, unconscious and bleeding on the floor flashed in her mind's eye. She bolted upright and moaned again at the pain in her ribs. She tried to ignore it as she looked around, thinking she still might be in Kiden's home. She was so very wrong. It was very dark, so it was hard to tell exactly where she was, but the environment was completely unfamiliar.

"I can see, after that squabble, why it was so difficult for you two to capture her." chuckled that same unfamiliar voice. "She's got spunk!"

Kali twisted around to face whoever the voice belonged to. She could see now that she was in some kind of prison cell, as there were three figures standing on the other side of the thick, iron bars. The two she recognized as the twins were standing, hunched before a taller figure. One of them was still holding his hands to his face, doubled over and she could hear the dripping of his blood on the stones below. The other was holding his arm idly over his stomach, where she had kicked him backwards, and he was glaring at her. Then she looked to the figure addressing them. He was taller, and much stockier than the twins that he towered over. The light was dim, and his back was to her, so the only thing she could see was the slight reddish tint in his brownish hair, like an auburn color. "M-My Lord….My nose…" groaned the twin doubled over, trying to stop the bleeding from his broken nose.

At that the tall man laughed even louder, "But the girl was right!" he boomed, his deep voice echoing off the stones of the hall, "You two do match again! Why set it right now?"

While Kali felt no pity whatsoever to the twins, her eyes narrowed at the plain cruelty of this "Lord" guy to his henchmen. Something about the way he laughed didn't sit right with her either. There was something in the tenor of his laugh, the uncontrolled way his shoulders shook that seemed….slightly unstable. It was then that she realized how much trouble she was in. How could she be this stupid? This has always been her problem, that she didn't listen to others. She should have just stayed at that stupid castle. Then she would be pissed off, but safe….and Kiden wouldn't be….

She shook the thought away, trying to keep her heart from racing as the heavy weight of dread filled her gut. She had to fight down her panic for him and for herself if she had any hope of getting out of this alive. The man suddenly turned to face her, and she froze in his stare. The poisonous green of his eyes nearly glowed in the darkness. She'd never seen eyes like them, and she couldn't look away. His grin widened, his teeth straight and white. If it weren't for the sharp glow of his eyes, he would be mistaken for human. He looked older than herself or Link, but younger than Impa, maybe he was in his mid-twenties. "So you've finally made it here, girl." he said, folding his hands behind his back.

Kali didn't respond, she didn't move, she didn't even try to breath. "Come on now!" he crowed, "You sounded so confident before! Don't tell me you've turned into a helpless little mouse on me."

She narrowed her eyes, and breathed shallowly. Even breathing sent throbs of pain through her side, and she winced.

"Ah, I see." He continued, nodding, "I suppose that landing was a touch rough. But…" He put a hand to his chin, scratching it thoughtfully His skin had an olive tone to it. "You can't really blame my men for being so rough with you after you've managed to break both of their noses, now can you?"

She dared a glance to the twins, who were both leering at her, looking very satisfied with her condition.

"All the same, I can't claim to be a gracious host if I just leave you like that can I?" The man said matter-of-factly, stepping closer to the bars. Kali attempted to scoot herself back, away from the bars, and away from this nut job. Her back met the cold stone in the rear of her cell.

"Oh, cut it out, now. Don't be timid, little mouse." He rolled his eyes as he reached his hand through the bars. Kali watched his hand carefully, and something about the air around it shimmered. It wasn't a glow, or even any kind of movement, but it was like the air around it shifted. It reminded her of how the air shimmered over a blistering hot road on a summer day. There was an agonizing burn of pain in her side again, and another popping sound. She screamed and went down to the floor, holding her side tightly now as she felt the bones under her skin shift. Then after another moment, all the pain was gone. She had her forehead pressed to the old stone beneath her, breathing hard as she was trying to process what just happened to her ribs.

"There we are." said the tall man, before he pulled his hand back through the bars and folded them behind his back again.

She glanced at him and the twins from the corner of her eye, still getting her bearings and trying to slow her breathing. The twins glared again, looking extremely unhappy. They both looked like they very badly wanted to protest, but didn't dare open their mouths against the man. He turned to them, looking down his nose at them both, "You may leave us. I will send for you when your guard shifts are to begin." he commanded, and gave them a wave of his hand.

They both gave her one last glare, and reluctantly stalked off down the darkness of the hall.

Now it was just her and the unstable man on the other side of the bars. Part of her was slightly relieved he was on that side, but then she remembered that weird shift in the air around his hand before and realized it probably didn't matter. Kali hesitated to sit up, testing her side gingerly with her fingers. Her side felt normal, like the broken ribs had never happened to begin with. Then she watched him carefully as she slowly sat up, pressing her back to the stone behind her. A beat of silence passed between them, and he was watching her expectantly. "What...did you do to me?" she asked, her voice sounding raw.

"Oh finally, she speaks." said the man, chuckling, "But I doubt that's the first question you want to ask. So I'll go ahead and answer your unasked questions first, then we will get to all that." he said, waving his hand dismissively.

She furrowed her brows, but stayed silent. She could feel a bead of sweat sliding down her back, and could hear the beat of her heart pounding in her ears, unsure of what to expect.

"My name is Pallas. Yes, I am the Lord of this castle. But you, in particular, may just call me Pallas. Yes, I am the one who finally captured you. Yes, those two pathetic excuses for shadows, Bia and Styx, are of my creation, and were under my orders to go after you. No, your friends do not know where you are, and will never be able to find this place. Does that answer most of your questions?"

Kali frowned at him, trying to keep herself still, "I'd say that only scratches the surface." she mumbled.

Pallas boomed with laughter, seeming far too amused with her response. "I'd say it does!" he grinned, his eyes locked greedily upon her.

The air to the side of him shifted like before, and he took a step towards the shimmering space. He disappeared within it, and it vanished. Kali glanced around warily, and suddenly felt cold. She had just begun to stand, determined to start looking for anything that might be helpful in this cell, when the air shifted directly in front of her and Pallas stepped out of thin air. He was grinning like a fiend, and she stumbled backwards. He was entirely too close, and she lashed out at him, mostly out of reflex. His arm moved so quickly her mind couldn't even register the movement, and he grasped her wrist. She was breathing hard again, and beginning to panic. The air felt heavy around them, and she attempted to swing her other fist at them, but this time she felt the air ripple around her fist. It suddenly felt as if she were trying to punch through thick molasses. Her muscles strained as she willed her arm to move faster, but it just didn't happen. She looked down and saw his other hand extended a little, the shimmering air around it and around her own fist. Somehow he was doing this to her. He grabbed her other wrist with his free hand, and slammed her against the cell wall so hard her teeth rattled. She resisted crying out as she found her wrists still pinned, and Pallas leaned down to be at eye level with her. "I will tell you this only once. I am much more powerful than you, and I won't do anything to you until you try to fight me again. You have no hope against me. Is that clear?" he growled, his tone changing to something much more sinister.

Kali stared him down, clenching her teeth together. "We are going to have a nice conversation in this cell. You have no power….yet." his grin began to widen, and he searched her eyes for confirmation that she understood.

She blinked at that, a little startled at the comment. It lessened the intensity of her glare, and Pallas slowly released her wrists and took one step back. "So that's what sparks your interest is it?" he chuckled again.

Kali frowned, her entire body shaking. Her muscles have been at attention for so long that she's now starting to tremble. She tried to assume a manner that she already knew everything she needed to know, hoping it would get him out of the cell more quickly.

"Very well, I suppose if you don't want to know more about your incredible powers then I'll just…" he shrugged, and the shimmering air next to him appeared again. As he began to step into it, Kali didn't even have time to think before a single word escaped her, "Wait.."

Pallas paused, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes, the green shining with triumph. She closed her eyes tightly, hating her damned desire to know more about what is going on. "I...want to know. Nobody has had any answers for me..and now I'm here." she said quietly, her tone full of regret for speaking at all. But she couldn't help it.

Pallas nodded, "I know how you are. Because you're far too much like me. Curious, charmed by this world, and wanting to feel powerful."

Kali opened her mouth to begin to protest, but the words died in her throat when she saw him gesturing to his head. Not just his head, but his ears. Her eyes widened when she picked up on his meaning. They were rounded...just like her own. But..how was that even possible? She just stared at him, open mouthed, like she wanted to say literally anything but a single thought couldn't form in her mind as a missing piece of this puzzle began to fit together in her brain. He was like her. He wasn't Hylian at all, but a regular human. Was he possibly from her world too? The thought terrified her. She looked at him, realizing what this could mean. Whatever abilities he had, he would have had to use them to get to this world just like she did - unknowingly or otherwise. "So that means...that...whatever you just did to me. I have the same thing." she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Pallas looked amused as he nodded his head, but still waited for her to ask the question he seemed to be waiting on.

Kali swallowed, and her gaze shifted down to her own hands. There was a speck of blood that she assumed belonged to one of those twins smeared into her skin, and her fingers were dirty. They began to shake as she struggled to form the question and push it past her lips. "And...what would that power be?" she asked, sounding unsure if she really wanted to know.

Pallas grinned as he sauntered over to the corner of the cell. He picked up a wooden bucket and presented it to her, as if putting on a show. Then he suddenly, and violently threw it against the wall. Kali jumped and closed her eyes tight to the sound of the bucket shattering into a hundred wooden splinters. He waited for her to open her eyes before he held up one hand, and made sure she was watching as the air around it shimmered and he directed it towards the remains of the bucket. The splinters seemed to move of their own accord, as they rapidly collected at the wall and formed the shape of the bucket in its whole form again, and it rushed backwards towards Pallas again. It landed easily in his hand, and looked as if it had never been shattered at all. She blinked, her brain trying to process what just happened. She wasn't sure her mind could take much more of these questions, or puzzles.

"Time manipulation!" he announced, his tone grand as if he were showing off some prized, rare circus animal.

His eyes were on her expression, glittering with amusement of whatever confusion or horror or both showed on her face. She was still struggling to put the pieces together. What she just witnessed made sense, as it looked like the bucket just put itself back together but in reverse. She thought of whatever happened to her ribs. It seemed that he had just reversed the break, which made sense. Then she thought of that weird thing he did to get into her cell, and the shimmering portal. "So...how does time help you get in here?" she asked, still sounding shaken up.

His auburn eyebrows raised, "That's a good question. I'll admit I didn't expect that to be the first one you ask."

He began to pace the room, his hand on his chin, as if thinking of the best way to explain it. "I haven't had to describe it before but...It's much like the process of how I assume we both ended up in this realm. I created a portal in time, and it takes me from a time where I was not in the cell, to a time where I am in the cell. Make sense?"

Kali blinked her eyes a few times, but then nodded. It did make sense. But…"I"ve never been to Hyrule before though." she said quietly, sounding thoughtful.

Pallas nodded his head, looking pleased that she was putting these concepts together so quickly, "Neither had I." he chuckled darkly, "Which can only mean that at some point in time, we were both meant to be here at the same time at some point or another."

Kali narrowed her eyes at him, not liking how he was using that kind of language. Lumping them together as if they were both a matched set.

"But I have already entertained your questions enough, girl." He said, clapping his hands together once, as if putting an end to their conversation, and turning his back to her.

"Kali." she spat at him.

"Pardon?" he said, glancing over his shoulder.

"That's my name. It's not, girl."

She crossed her arms and leveled a look at him, one that said to not even attempt to mess with her head. She felt steadier now that it seemed like the world wasn't spinning around her in confusing circles. She'd managed to get some answers, and that alone was steadying enough. It only seemed to amuse Pallas even further. "Very well." he said, shrugging as if it didn't make a difference to him in the slightest, but it gave him pause. He seemed to be considering his words.

"I am capable of teaching you to control your powers you know." he said, his voice sounding more serious than she'd ever heard him so far. This caught her attention. He was silent for a moment, waiting for a response.

Her eyebrows pinched together with thought, "But at what cost." Her words came out more as a statement than a question. There was no doubt in her mind that he wanted something from her in exchange.

He turned, his eyes searching hers. Somewhere in his eyes, swimming within the massive amounts of sinister intent was something that was less so. She couldn't even dream of trying to identify what that was now as he said, "In exchange, you are my partner in my reign."

"Your reign?" she queried.

"My reign...My conquering of this land, this world, and other worlds." he said, suddenly sounding more excited. That manic spark reappearing in his eyes as he took a step towards her. She didn't budge, and stared him down as he continued.

"Just imagine that there are even more worlds than the ones we currently know. Imagine ruling over them all. I am already this powerful because of my curiosity, my cunning, and my drive to be strong."

Kali winced, something about that phrase ringing true deep within her. It sounded an awful lot like the wish she'd written on her paper lantern during the winter festival in Kakariko…

"See! You have it too!" he said, cackling and pointing his finger at her expression. "And just think! If you got as powerful as me! Both of us together would dominate this place."

He took another step towards her, and she uncrossed her arms. She shut her eyes tight against his words, trying to block them out. Trying to push down her temptation. This was wrong. How was it that he was making sense to her?

Pallas continued, sounding more frenzied, as if he could sense that he was getting through to her. "And just think, you wouldn't even have to struggle to learn like I did. It took me years, when it could take you maybe months with my guidance. Just imagine!" he laughed that unstable sounding laugh again.

The laughter stopped abruptly when she managed to croak out the answer she knew was right. "No."

It was barely above a whisper, but it had managed to stop his insane raving. He only looked at her, his expression looking as if someone pressed the pause button in the middle of his laughter. Then his eyes darkened and his voice matched the volume of her own, barely above a whisper. "Why? Did those pathetic Hylians already get to you first?" he questioned.

She didn't answer, and moved her gaze to the dirty hem of her green day gown.

"Are they your _friends_?" he said, his tone mocking at the word "friends". "Would they do anything for your happiness? For your safety? They give you a few meals, a few clothes, and a grand tour of the castle town and all of a sudden they are the most precious people to you?"

Kali's hands clenched into fists, her blood beginning to warm and she pressed her lips into a thin line.

"You don't want to hurt their wittle baby feelings? You don't want them to think you're the bad guy?" Pallas went on, his tone mockingly sweet. It made her cheeks burn. "Oh, or maybe it's that one boy. The one with the potions? He flatters you. Offers you a few sweet words, and now you'd do anything for him wouldn't you? Don't want to burn his pathetic little town to the ground, or make him bow to you as his queen? Is that it?"

Her gaze snapped up to him, her eyes flashing with rage. "Shut up!" she shouted in his face.

Pallas laughed once, bitterly, "Oh is that it? My dear we can even save him for you. We can make it so he never leaves you. Would you rather that princess lock you up in that castle like they originally wanted? Would you rather they don't educate you on all that they KNOW you're capable of? Is that it?"

Kali ground her teeth together, "No. That's not IT. Maybe I just don't want to be a power hungry psychopath."

Her rage drove her to step towards him. He didn't budge, but he just grinned down at her, endlessly amused by her fury. "I am nothing like you. We may have the same powers. We may have the same stupid rounded ears. We may even be from the same world. But I am NOTHING like you! I will NEVER work with you or for you!" she seethed, and then went to spit in his face, unable to stop herself now.

Pallas held up a finger, and her spit lingered in the shimmering air between them. His grin slowly, treacherously went away and his eyes darkened. He was no longer amused, and Kali couldn't decide if she were trembling with fury or with fear. He dropped his finger and the spit in turn fell to the floor with a quiet splat between their feet. Pallas grabbed both sides of her head roughly, his fingers squeezing into her scalp painfully. He slowly leaned his face down so they were nose to nose, and his eyes searched hers. His grin flashed for a moment at whatever he found in her gaze, and he leaned in more so that his lips brushed her ear. She felt nauseous at his closeness and struggled to free herself with her hands. She stopped when he whispered into her ear, "Then you will remain in this cell, forever. I won't even let you have the satisfaction of dying here. You will live, for as long as I live. And I intend to live for a long, long….loooooong time."

Her stomach suddenly felt heavy with dread, and he roughly released her head, pushing her away slightly. "Styx!" He called, his voice booming more than usual. Kali stepped forward, without thinking she went to punch at Pallas again, he stepped backwards into that shimmering air and then was gone. He reappeared on the other side of the bars again, next to one of the twins, the one who had a freshly broken nose and a bandaged hand where she'd bit him. The shadow was staring her down, his gold eyes flashing with a dangerously pleased expression. "You have the first shift," said Pallas, sounding bored now, "And while she must stay alive, I give you free reign to torment her as you wish. Consider it repayment for the fantastic disrespect you have shown your gracious host."

With that, Pallas stepped sideways and then disappeared. Kali's blood pumped painfully through her body as she stared at the empty air where he'd been standing. As her rage at him dimmed, her body began to tremble more violently with whatever emotions were left over, primarily fear. She had no powers, no weapons, no means to defend herself against them now. She was in a dark, cold cell with no way to contact her friends. She was well, and truly alone in this. And Pallas had just given Styx permission to torture her however he wants. She slowly shifted her gaze over to him, and took in that awful expression as he watched her shake. "Let's begin then.." he said, his lips curling into a cruel smile.

One of the few things Kali's brain had registered during her time in that cell was that there were no windows, or cracks, or anything to let in natural light that would allow her to determine any passage of time at all. It could have been a mere few hours later, or it could have been days later. The shifts between Bia and Styx didn't seem to be a helpful indicator as they only traded off either when they felt like it, or grew tired of whatever torments they brought with them. Sometimes they allowed her to sleep, but only after Pallas had reminded them that a human like her can only go so long without sleep before her body shuts down entirely and she dies. But even in her dreams, they send shadows after her. They show her world ending in flames, her family being tortured or strung up in trees, or laying on a battlefield, their empty eyes staring at the flaming sky, their skin pale as a sheet of paper. She would often wake up to herself already sobbing so hard that her stomach and chest ached. Occasionally she would rage at them. She'd scream, and kick the bars, and dare them to do more to her because the second she got out they were both dead. The green day gown she'd arrived in, that had been so fragile and lovely as she'd strolled through castle town with Kiden, was now reduced to tatters. The hem was torn or cut up to her thighs, and she'd already ripped off any lingering long pieces of cloth and used the pieces to bind any cuts or burns she'd receive in her tortures. Her blonde hair hung in thick, dirty mats down her back.

After some time, she'd eventually figured out how to check her mind out during her torture. She clung to the good memories she'd made in Hyrule so far. She tried to relive them as they attempted again and again to break her. The coolness of the air during the winter festival, or the taste of homemade bread or spiced wine. The gentle creaking of the windmill as she sat at the top of the cliff that overlooks Kakariko village. The wind blowing through her hair as she and Link galloped on their horses through Hyrule field. The smells of the weird food in castle town. Impa's proud gaze on her. The way Kiden had gazed at her the first time, and the last time she saw him. That memory was both crucial in her to keep her sanity, and painful to remember. Along with the last time his gaze lingered on her before he disappeared to get their tea, the image of him lying unconscious on the floor in a puddle of his own blood comes to her mind.

At some point in time, Kali was leaning against the iron bars of her cell, trying to get as close to the heat of the torch in the hall as she could. Her body trembled with cold as her mind struggled to check out again. Her thoughts were so consumed with despair that she couldn't seem to call forth any good memories at all. Bia had been guarding her cell, and seemed bored, but his shift had not yet been long enough to call for Styx. At least she could tell the difference between those two now. He eyed her with those cat-ish yellow eyes, and a smirk curled at his lip. She just watched the tips of her fingers which were curled up in her lap, her expression empty of any emotion or pain. "I just remembered when Lord Pallas managed to capture you." he said quietly, his finger stroking his chin with thought. "You seemed like you and that boy were really getting along well before we...interrupted."

Kali's gaze snapped up suddenly, she watched Bia carefully.

Bia looked up towards the ceiling in mock thought, "What was his name again? Oh riiight...it was Kiden wasn't it?" he asked, knowing she wasn't about to answer him.

She'd been silent for so long, she had previously believed her voice didn't work any longer. But now her throat worked to swallow a thick lump that rose in her throat. She didn't like where he was taking this subject.

"I know in between our shifts, Styx and I have had to keep an eye on that Hero of Time for Lord Pallas to make sure he and his pesky shadow woman and that princess do not interfere." Bia went on, sounding bored, "They have been looking everywhere they can think of for you. Truly, I'm impressed they've held interest for this long. I would have forgotten you by now."

Kali felt like her blood was flowing for the first time in what felt like years. She was more alert and aware of how miserable her condition was than she'd been since this all started. Bia was looking at her expectantly, knowing he was baiting her. And knowing it was working. This was the first she'd heard of her friends since she had been dumped in this horrible place, and he was bringing it up for a reason. Bia stood from his stool and sauntered over to her, crouching down so that he could meet her eyes. "Go ahead and ask." he whispered.

Kali swallowed again, knowing it was the wrong move, knowing she was being led into something awful. But she couldn't resist even a clue. Her voice came out in a rasp, "And...Kiden?"

Bia's mouth curled cruelly as he leaned into the bars, no longer fearing her. He knew she wouldn't strike out any longer, knew that she probably didn't have the strength for it to even matter. "I hear his funeral service was lovely." he whispered with a chuckle.

Her reaction didn't really make sense to someone who was fully rational. She had only known Kiden for not even a day, had gone on one walk with him, had a handful of conversations with him. So why did it feel like her heart had been hurled into some bottomless pit within her? Falling, falling without an end or a bottom. Tears she thought had long dried up spilled over her dirty cheeks, leaving streaks as she ground her teeth. A keening sound that didn't seem to belong to her escaped her, and a hard sob wracked her body. Bia just watched on, thoroughly enjoying her grief.

But the more she sobbed, the harder her heart pounded, and the more hot her blood became. Her hands clenched the bars so hard she was sure her own bones would break with the force of it. Her body felt white hot, and she looked up at Bia blurrily through her tears. She wailed with grief, and then her wail just became a scream of rage. The air around her hands shimmered. She noticed a second before Bia noticed, and she directed all her rage and pain and power towards him. Just as he was beginning to stand, the air around his whole body shifted and he stopped moving all together. He was half standing, even his hair and eyes frozen in place as if someone pressed a pause button that controlled his movements.

Kali reached through the bars to a fat black key hanging from his belt by a chain. Her fingers grasped the chain and she ground her teeth, wailing again and willing the time around the chain to accelerate. The metal began to rust rapidly until it was orange dust in her hands, and the key landed on the floor with a light clinking sound. She snatched it, and made herself stand on unsteady legs. She made it to the door and shakily pushed the key into the keyhole, it turned easily with a click and the door swung open. She glanced at Bia, who was still frozen and didn't even have a second thought as she began to run down the hall. Her feet were blistered from being bare on that stone floor for so long, but she ignored the pain. She willed her legs to be strong as they carried her down the hall. She strained her ears to listen for any sound, and tried to see any light from a window or a door - anything that would indicate an escape for her. She gasped for air, her heart still heavy and the tears still flowing with her grief. As she ran, she had to fight back the images of Bastian finding Kiden's cooling body on the floor, covered in blood. Of Kiden's body in a wooden coffin being lowered into the ground. She couldn't let his death be for nothing by getting caught now. She had to keep going, and then she could grieve freely once she was well away from this Gods forsaken place.

Kali approached the end of a hall that split off into another long hall where she could turn right or left. She could hear a small tittering sound, and the flapping of what sounded like wings. She ducked into an empty cell, putting her hand over her own mouth to stop the sobbing and keening sounds from escaping her. She tried to breath more evenly, silently. She wasn't sure what it was in the hall but it passed without incident. Probably some other manner of monster that lurked in the darkness here. She waited a few moments, longer than she could possibly stand, before the crept out of the cell and into the new hallway which was now lined with heavy looking wooden doors. Still no light, still no sound, still no windows. What was she going to do once she got out of the castle though? She tried to recall what her friends knew about this place. It was previously some old ruins that Impa and Link had discovered shortly after she evidently transported herself to this world. It seems Pallas has been working on reversing the ruin back into whatever structure it was before. Impa had also said before how after a certain point she was unable to follow the twins in the shadow realm, so it must be a whole space of land somewhere within the forest that was protected by whatever other magic Pallas was able to cast on it. Perhaps it was some form of her own powers, meaning she should be able to escape somehow. She could already feel the beginnings of sharp pain in her head that she'd never felt before. It could be a lot of things that's wrong with her, from dehydration, to hunger, to lack of sleep - but her gut was telling her there were probably limits to this ability of hers. She didn't know how to control it, but Princess Zelda had mentioned that her emotions seem to play a role in it's manifestation as she is now.

Kali dashed down the hall, trying to control her breathing, but after who knows how long of not training or living normally, it was an effort to even do that. She got to another end of the hall that split again, and she began to feel the rush of panic creeping up on her. Who knows how long Bia was going to be frozen, or how long until they realize she's escaped her cell. She ran down the hall, glancing on either side of her into any already open or cracked doors, searching for light until she reached the end again. She turned to either side, and her breath caught as she managed to spot the thinnest shaft of light she'd ever seen in her life. It was barely there, but it was enough to tell her it was daylight, and she was so close to the outside. She rushed to the thin shaft of light, and peaked into the door it spilled in from to see that there was a stone staircase that led up to a pair of heavy looking basement doors. Kali scrambled up the stairs, sometimes stumbling and having to use her hands to keep herself from smacking her chin off the stairs. She pushed on the doors, and they didn't budge. It didn't appear they were locked on this side, but they did feel extremely solid. She braced her forearms against them above her and pushed again. This time, they budged a little but it was so heavy she had to stop.

She could hear the sounds of fast talking from several different voices, and a distant shout from down the hall.

She looked back over her shoulder and began to breath hard, "No no no no no." she moaned to herself, the tears spilling freshly over her cheeks again.

She was so damn close to being in the fresh air, in the sun, so close to escaping.

She turned around and braced her arms and back against the heavy doors, scooting herself in as close to a crouch as she could to the door so she could push with her legs upward.

"If there are any Gods or Goddesses in this damn place that will give me the power to get out of here. I need you. I need you. I need you." she chanted desperately, and began to push her back hard against the doors.

Sweat poured over her forehead, bits of her blonde hair sticking to the skin as she kept pushing. The doors slowly began to creak open heavily, but not enough for her to slip through. She began to scream with frustration through her clenched teeth, not caring now that it might draw attention to herself. She had to get out of this place NOW. There were shadows in the doorway where she'd come from now, and she shrieked as she kept pushing the doors. One of them managed to open enough for her to pull her body through before it slammed shut beneath her. Her head and body throbbed painfully, She had no breath left, but she couldn't stop now. There was no time.

The light of the sun warmed her clammy skin, and she took in a deep breath of fresh air before she forced herself to her feet and broke out in a dead sprint. She didn't care which direction she went, the barrier of this area had to end somewhere. She set her gaze on the woods across an expanse that consisted of dead grass and dirt. She'd worry about where exactly she was once she was safely away.

Kali dared a glance backwards as she ran and saw the dark stone castle towering over her. In the air she could see the shadows of large, abnormal looking birds circling the windows and towers. The sight of the castle filled her with dread, and made her nauseous as the horror of what she's just been through became very acute, and real in her mind. She quickly looked away, struggling to breath as she sprinted for the tree line.

There was another series of shouts echoing from behind her, and this time she recognized the tenor of them far too well. Bia must have been unfrozen, and gone to get Styx. She glanced back again as she ran, and she could see them zooming across the expanse, not even seeming to touch the ground as they faded in and out of the material plane as shadows. Dread filled her as she heard Pallas's voice boom from a balcony in the castle, "Do not let her get away!"

Fresh rage kindled within her at her memory of their meeting, at the memory of everything he let Bia and Styx do to her, at the memory of Kiden's body laying on the wooden floor of his own home. She was so close to the trees, but she wouldn't make it there before those two caught up to her. Kali reached deep down within herself, making herself re-experience that white hot rage that had allowed her to freeze Bia minutes ago. Tears streamed down her face and neck, mixing with the sweat of her body as she prepared for a fight as she ran. As she felt their presence creeping up on her, she swiftly turned, shrieking her pain. Her hand shimmered and she managed to catch Styx with her power, but Bia had evaded her, being a little bit smarter now that he's experienced what she is capable of. He dashed to the side, and then shot at her again. This time she was not prepared and he tackled her to the dirt. They rolled over one another, her teeth rattling until she felt his hands on her wrists. He pinned her wrists to the ground as he sat on her torso, pressing his weight into her. She thrashed and screamed helplessly as he grinned down at her. "Gotcha little mouse." he crooned.

Kali clenched her teeth, and somewhere within her mind, it retained some form of muscle memory of training with Impa. She bucked her hips up at him, and it made him release his hands from her wrist to catch his body from sending his face into the dirt above her, and she quickly turned to the side on her hip. She snatched both of his arms back down so he was pressed firmly to her, and bucked one hip again so they rolled and she was on top of him now. She didn't hesitate as she scooted up so her knees were on his shoulders and she began to rain her fists down on his face. She brought down her fist again and again, striking him anywhere on his head until her hands were bleeding, his face was bloody and he had stopped moving.

Kali breathed hard, staring down at him with unbridled hatred in her eyes. Then she glanced up to find Styx still suspended in time, frozen. Then up to the balcony where Pallas was standing, looking furious. His poison green eyes fixed onto hers, even from that distance. She quickly stood and escaped into the shadows of the trees. She was sure that this wouldn't be the last she saw of him, whether either of them liked it or not.

Kali ran until her body would not physically allow the motion any longer. And after that, she hobbled as quickly as she could in one direction. The trees became more thick, the foliage was more dense, and as the sun eventually went down, she was thrown into darkness once again. Her feet were bleeding, her knuckles were raw, her stomach contracted painfully for food, and her head was pounding with a headache like she'd never known before. Occasionally the world tilted beneath her feet this way or that, and she would fall. Thankfully the forest floor had become slightly softer with thick moss, and patches of odd flowers, so after a while the falls began to hurt a lot less. Each time though, she struggled to get herself back up more and more. Until finally she just decided to roll over on her back and stare at the ceiling of leaves in the trees. There were a few small gaps where the stars shown through that gave her the confirmation that she hadn't actually gone insane in that cell, and that this wasn't all a delusion. It was dark, but small greenish yellow lights faded in and out in the distance and sometimes near her. There were a lot like the fireflies she had collected in mason jars as a child during the summer, and her dad would always drill air holes in the lid so they didn't die.

Kali was so tired, and everything hurt. Her heart hurt, her mind was nearly broken, and she didn't think her body could keep going like this. She wondered how in the world she was going to make it back to Link, and Impa….and she didn't let herself even think of Kiden right now. If she succumbed to grief now, there would be no getting up again. "Where are you guys…" she whispered softly, to nobody, to anybody that was listening.

Her eyes were heavy and she decided she would need to rest at some point, what better place than this bed of moss and flowers? Just before her eyes closed completely, a light caught her attention in her peripheral vision. It alarmed her enough to glance over, and she saw the light jump and disappear behind a tree a ways away from her.

Her eyes searched the area, sure that she'd seen something. "Who's there?" she called out in a whisper, hoping it might be one of her friends.

Several moments of silence passed before a light shone again, peeking out from behind the tree. At first she thought it to be some kind of lantern light, but realized that wasn't possible because the light had a pink-ish hue to it. She blinked her tired green eyes at it a few times, and realized she also saw the flutter of tiny wings. The little orb of light flitted a little closer, and while Kali wanted to stand up in alarm, she realized it just wasn't possible for her now.

"Are you….I don't know what you are." she said in a whisper, stupidly.

The light seemed to hesitate before fluttering closer to her, now only a few feet away, barely hovering above the ground. "You don't belong in these woods." said a tiny, high pitched voice.

That startled a small raspy laugh from Kali, "You don't say." she said dryly, before letting her head flop back in the moss again.

Several beats of silence passed, and the small voice said, "Well, I know what you are."

"What's that?" Kali asked quietly, reconsidering the concept of this all being a delusion now as she realized she was talking to a tiny, winged ball of light.

"You're hurt." it said plainly.

"Yeah, well, that happens when you're trapped and tortured in the basement of a castle for who knows how long." Kali said, her eyes drooping shut again.

The orb gave a small "Eep!", and when Kali opened her eyes, the orb had flown away.

She hadn't expected that thing to be able to really help her anyway, and let her eyes drift shut. Without knowing it, the darkness of sleep had swallowed her.

Kali had a dream that she had risen from the forest floor, and the greens combined with the overly saturated pops of color from the flowers, and the white light shining from the moon above made everything seem very surreal. Her limbs felt liquidy, and loose, and her mind swam with emotions she didn't allow her conscious self to feel yet. All around her were those funny lightning bug lights, dotting the darkness beyond the trees with different colors now. All different colors that shone bright, and then faded. She could also hear whispering. It was barely audible but it was definitely there, the whispers of people, the soft giggle of children. She looked around and couldn't spot where it was coming from, until her gaze halted on a figure that was hidden by the shadows. It was very small and non-threatening in stature, child-sized. Kali was too afraid to speak, and found it was unnecessary as the figure stepped forward. The child's hand lingered on the bark of the tree she stood by, from behind the tree that same pink-ish orb of light shot out and danced around the child before settling on her shoulder. The light of the creature illuminated the child's features so Kali could see better. A round face with huge, kind looking blue eyes. Her hair was short and green, and the ends curled around her pointed ears. Her clothing was also green, and she leaned into the tiny glowing creature, as if listening to something it was whispering to her. Her eyes flitted to the fairy, and then to Kali. A kind smile curled at her small mouth. "You're lost." said the child, her voice echoing weirdly off the trees.

Kali pressed her lips into a line and nodded. "I'm trying to find my friends."

The girl tilted her head, "Nobody lives in these woods. Who are your friends?"

Kali hesitated, biting her lips nervously. She decided that this was the weirdest dream she's ever had. "Link...a-and...Impa."

The girl's eyebrows lifted, seeming slightly surprised but unbothered. The glowing creature hopped off her shoulder and began to dance around again. The girl smiled brightly at the thing as it darted in the air. "They are coming." she said, her voice fading. "But you should remain as you are. The ghosts don't like you wandering about."

Kali furrowed her brow and went to look around behind her, wondering if the whispers were the ghosts the girl was speaking of. But when she looked back, and then down she saw her own beaten, bloody body still laying in the moss - looking dead. Then suddenly she felt as if she were falling back into it.

Kali awoke, groggy and her sight was blurry. She struggled to open her eyes, which were crusted shut with salt from her tears. It felt just like when she'd come to Hyrule the first time, only now she didn't feel in danger of freezing to death, just maybe starving to death or from lack of water. Either way, her body was still just as stiff as before as she lay on the forest floor. Streaks of lemony yellow light shone through the trees overhead, indicating that it was dawn. It was the first time she'd slept that her dreams were not plagued with horrible visions or nightmares, sort of. But it seemed to bring forward the reality of her situation now. She could be literally anywhere, lost. Nobody knew where to begin searching for her. Her body didn't want to move, she didn't know how long she'd been gone. She was probably going to die right there on that cool, mossy forest floor. At least if she didn't move, her body didn't hurt as badly. She closed her eyes again, and breathed in the sweet scent of the flowers around her, of the freshness of the grass and trees. At least this wasn't that dark, dank prison cell, which smelled of waste and rot and death.

As she was drifting back into sleep she felt the pounding vibration of something in the ground beneath her. The sound was similar to that of running footsteps, and dread filled her. She couldn't run, she couldn't hide, the most she could do is move her head in the direction it was coming from. As it got closer her heart pounded with fear. Pallas had finally found her and was about to drag her back to the darkness below that castle. She was fully prepared to scream her lungs out in case anyone was nearby in these woods that would help her, but when the foliage parted, she saw familiar blonde hair, the shine of a hylian shield, and green tunic. Right behind him, a fluttering shadow that materialized into silver hair and red eyes. A cry of relief escaped her, and tears flowed from the corners of her eyes and into her hair. Link also cried out as he sprinted to her, sliding in the moss to a stop next to her. He looked desperate to scoop her up in a hug but halted, taking in the severity of her condition. His eyes widened, and his nostrils flared. She must have wreaked like blood, and body odor, and probably the dank waste of the dungeon because he seemed to be making an effort to not cover his face. "You found me." Kali managed to whisper through her sobs.

He swallowed hard, seeming to fight back tears of his own as he reached down to brush back her tangled, dirty hair from her face and cup her head in his hand. With his other hand he grasped hers and squeezed gently, but she could feel his hands shaking. "Y-Yep...we did." he choked out, his eyes scanning her body for every injury, every torn piece of clothing and she just knew that he was wondering what had been done to her.

Impa knelt on her other side, biting her lips and turning over Kali's hands to see her raw knuckles that had managed to become huge scabs overnight. She inhaled sharply and made herself look at the rest of her pupil. What Kali saw next made her body shake with sobs, "D-Don't….do that." she cried, sniffing loudly as she saw the silent tears that flowed down Impa's cheeks.

"You gave them a bit of a fight I hope?" Impa said quietly, wiping her own tears with her hands.

Kali nodded painfully, flexing her hands into fists. Her friends held her fists and let her squeeze as tightly as she was able to, which wasn't hard, but her hands shook with the effort.

Impa nodded, "Good girl." she whispered.

Now they were all crying, whether or relief or grief or happiness that they'd found her, she wasn't sure. After several minutes they pulled themselves together a little, and Kali grit her teeth as they managed to help her into a sitting position.

"But…" she grunted as they gave her a water skin to take tiny sips from, "How did you know I was here? I just ran in a direction." she asked, glancing back and forth between them.

Impa looked from Kali to Link, and she followed her gaze to him. He only gave her a soft smile, and looked down at the hand he was holding, "A friend of mine helped us." he said quietly, his voice still thick with emotion.

Then he glanced to his right, away from Kali and into the trees. She furrowed her brows in confusion, and followed his gaze. In the distance, just barely visible, Kali could see the profile of a small child, that was keeping her distance but still very much monitoring them. The same one from her dream the night before. Her eyes widened and when she looked back Link was watching her carefully, "Who is that?" she whispered.

He chuckled, "That's one of my oldest friends. Her name is Saria. She is a lot like Impa with her special abilities. Only her domain is the forests, and can control the wind. She deals a lot with the spirits and any intruders here."

When Kali looked back towards where Saria was standing, she was nowhere to be seen. "She sensed that someone very hurt had entered the forest and came herself to investigate. Thankfully you were able to give mine or Impa's name, because she came straight to us and showed us the way. I don't think we would have ever found you otherwise."

Impa gave Link a small punch on the shoulder, and he flinched. "Ow! What? I'm sorry I'm just being honest." he said, rubbing his arm.

Kali began to laugh, the raw joyful feeling of being with them washing over her. "It's a good thing she told us what kind of condition you were in too, so we could help with your injuries." Impa explained, running her fingers delicately over Kali's dirty, bloody arm.

"How are you going to do that all the way out here?" Kali asked, moving to take another small sip of cool water.

Impa and Link looked in another direction together, one looking amused, and the other looking frustrated. A familiar clinking sound made all of Kali's muscles lock up. She followed their gaze into the trees, and she could see a figure stumbling over some tree roots, holding a familiar wooden box for transporting potions. Her wide green eyes overflowed with tears as the sun glanced off the gold brown of his hair, and shone off the reflective surface of his glasses. "You guys just ran off without me! I'm not good at hiking like this." he huffed, sounding frustrated.

"It's...you.." Kali croaked, knowing there was no hope he would hear her. She struggled to stand. Link and Impa both tried to coax her back to the ground, but there was no stopping her. "K-Kiden! You're okay!" she wailed, hobbling towards him.

He suddenly looked alarmed as he took in her appearance and her gait, he quickly set down the delicate box of potions and rushed to her. Once she was close enough her legs gave out and she fell into him, her arms grasping around his neck. He caught her under her arms and slowly lowered her to the ground, where she sobbed uncontrollably. The surge of relief that washed over her was indescribable.

"T-They….to-told me that y-you were…..d-dead!" she cried out into his shoulder, feeling only a little bad that she was getting dirt and blood and tears and snot all over his waistcoat.

He pressed his hand to the back of her head and rocked her softly, whispering comforts into her ear. After some time, she managed to get calmed down. By then, Impa had gone to retrieve the box that Kiden had sat down in before Kali rushed him in her fit of emotion. "I thought you'd died...I'm sorry for ruining your clothes." she mumbled pathetically.

Kiden chuckled softly and pulled back from her to look into her eyes, at her face and the condition of her body. "You don't have to be sorry for anything, ." he whispered, "But we do need to get you better so we can get somewhere safe."

At that, Kali looked back to where Impa was kneeling by them both and Link was standing a bit behind, looking surprised at her emotional response to Kiden but not looking like he wanated to ask questions. He looked more concerned about her physical health for right now.

Kali felt her cheeks burn shamefully, and she pulled a little away from Kiden. "Alright." she agreed, sniffing again.

That was the first time she'd drank the odd red potion that she recalled seeing in the potion shop. She hadn't anticipated how gritty it would be, or how it felt like you had to swallow it three times before it actually got down. She grimaced the whole time she drank it, and Kiden and Link both chuckled at her, unable to contain their amusement. Once it was down though, her whole body began to warm. She was getting too warm now, and she wiped at her forehead as sweat began to form there. "This is a normal response. Your body is just healing at a rapid rate." Kiden explained, brushing her hair back from her shoulder.

She blew out a breath and looked at Link in disbelief. "And you willingly take this stuff?" she asked.

Link shrugged and chuckled again, "It's either this or painful injuries. You get used to it after using it a few times though."

As her body began to sweat, she did notice that it was becoming easier to move her limbs and to stretch her back. After some time, she tried to stand, Kiden standing by her in case she needed assistance. Thankfully, she was able to stand without too much pain. She was still very stiff, but she could move.

With that, they gathered their things and began to walk, with Impa in the lead. They walked mostly in silence, listening for threats, and going at Kali's pace, which wasn't very quick. As the sun began to set, Kali could see them getting close to the edge of the treeline where she knew Hyrule field would be waiting. She paused and looked back, catching sight of the small figure of Saria who was still monitoring them as they made their way home. She lagged behind slightly, and gave the child a small wave and a grateful smile as she whispered, "Thank you so much, Saria."

A small gust of wind carried her message from her lips, and in the direction of the child, who gave a small wave in return. The message must have reached her then, and Kali smiled wider. She turned towards the soft orange light of the setting sun through the trees, where her friends were waiting for her to catch up, and kept walking.


End file.
